Anything For You
by cathatfatsat
Summary: Naruto was adopted and becomes Sasuke's playmate when he was younger. After Sasuke's parents died, Naruto said he'd do anything to make Sasuke smile again. But what if sasuke takes his anger out on Naruto? Will he still be there for him? FIRST STORY
1. Meeting Sasuke

**Chapter 1 Beta by: ImmaLickYou** THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! :D

_Summary: Ever since Naruto was assigned to become Sasuke playmate, he never left his side. Soon after, Naruto had realized that he had fallen in love with him. One day, Sasuke receives the news that his parents were killed in a in a robbery and left Sasuke alone with his older brother Itachi, the slaves in the house (including Naruto), and all their money. All of this stuff didn't make Sasuke happy. He never got to spend time with his parents because they were always busy. Seeing Sasuke sad, Naruto promise to one day make him smile but what happens when Sasuke takes all his anger out on Naruto? Will he take it too far making Naruto leave him before he gets a chance to see him smile?_

* * *

Anything For You

Ch.1- Age 4: Meeting Sasuke  


* * *

  
A small blonde stood outside a large house. He started to walk between the gates that went around the house's lot but he stopped suddenly. His blue eyes were set on the sign that read, "The Uchiha's". His eyes traveled to the front door, causing a smile to grace his childish features. 'I guess this is where I'm going to live from now on.' The little boy thought as his smile grew wider.

"Ah! You must be Naruto." A man with brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail said as he opened the door.

Naruto noticed there was a scar across his nose, causing him to wonder what had happened to leave such an ugly scar.

Looking down at the little boy, he smiled and offered his hand. "I'm Iruka." Taking the hand that was offered to him he smiled back.

"This is strange, a girl as the young Master's playmate, strange indeed." Iruka said with confusion on his face, shaking the feeling off he patted Naruto on the head.

"I'm not a GIRL!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the man. Ever since he was young people had mistaken him for a girl, they said it was because he had such a feminine face and figure. It wasn't his fault he took after his mom more than his dad, and it made him mad.

"Oh? Not a girl…" Iruka said, surprised at the fact, but couldn't help but feeling relieved. "Well that's good, I apologize."

The boy pouted and stuck a very pink tongue at the man before him, causing said man to chuckle slightly. "If you keep doing that, everyone will mistake you for a girl."

"They already do." Naruto whispered, but loud enough for Iruka to hear him. Iruka smiled at the boy who hadn't stopped pouting.

"Well Naruto, would you like to meet Sasuke?" Iruka asked. He opened the door wider to indicate that Naruto could come in. Naruto nodded his head and went into the warm house.

"It's so HUGE!" Naruto yelled as he entered the house. He had always lived in a crowded orphanage so he had never seen a place so big! He lived with many different families too, those people however either had a small apartment or a small normal house. "How does Sasuke live in such a huge place?"

Iruka laughed as he watched Naruto throw his hands in the air to add emphasis on the 'huge'. "Well Naruto, Sasuke's family lives here as well; his mother and father, as well as his older brother Itatchi." Iruka informed the little boy who stared at him with a surprised expression.

"Eh? There are more people?" Naruto asked, practically shouting in his childish voice.

Iruka nodded, he turned towards the stairs that were near the front door. "Wait here Naruto. I'm going to get Sasuke. I bet he'd be happy to see you." Iruka said smiling. Naruto smiled back.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, a six years old boy, was in his room sitting at his desk, bored. The boy had been at his desk drawing for the past few hours, the only thing he had accomplished to do was draw an abusive duck beat up a weasel. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and leaned his head against his hand. Glancing up at the clock which hung on his wall just above him, he sighed. It read one o'clock, his parent had promised to have a surprise for him around 12:45, but nothing had come; no car, no opened door, no voices, no surprise.

"Like away." The little boy thought as he picked up his drawing and placed it in his art folder. Like always Sasuke was about to lose hope, the sound of a door opening caused him to pause in that train of though. 'Could it be them?' He wondered as he ran out of his room and down the hallway that lead to the stairs.

"Wait here Naruto. I'm going to get Sasuke. I bet he'd be happy to see you." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't his parents it was just Iruka and a small girl he had never seen before. He sighed; he was really hoping to see his parents. Looking at the blonde girl, Sasuke noticed she had the deepest ocean blue eyes and the lightest blonde hair he had ever seen. Feeling a slight bit nervous he watched the blond smile at Iruka and the man turn around to face him.

"Ah Young Master, you've come down." Sasuke looked up from the blue eyed girl to stare at the older man.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto, your new playmate." Iruka stated walking over and placing a hand on Naruto's head. "He is the surprise your parent's told you about."

Sasuke stood there in shock. "Why would they send me a girl playmate?" Sasuke yelled, his voice dripping with confusion, a finger pointed at Naruto.


	2. Meeting Itachi

_Chapter 2 Beta by ImmaLickYou_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... (I was going to steal Sasuke and Naruto but I got caught)

* * *

**Anything For You**

Ch.2-Meeting Itachi

* * *

Sasuke twitched as Iruka placed a bag of ice on his nose. At the corner of his eyes he noticed Naruto staring at him… well it was more like glaring. No, he was pouting and staring, Sasuke decided. He growled inwardly, he couldn't believe what had just happened.

_**Flashback: 5 minutes ago**_

_Sasuke stood there in shock. "Why would they send me a girl playmate?" Sasuke yelled, his voice dripping with confusion, a finger pointed at Naruto._

"_Young master…"Iruka started but he voice trailed off as the raven cut him off._

_"I want to see my parents, NOW! I don't want this low life girl to be in my hou-"_

Smack.

_Sasuke fell backwards, landing on his bottom with a loud thump. His dragged his hand up to his nose where he had been hit. He watched as the boy came closer and, because of shock, he let the boy lift his face up by the collar of his shirt. Naruto's face color changed to that of a tomato._

_"I am _not_ a lowlife. And I am especially _not_ a girl." Naruto ground out between clenched teeth, shaking the stunned boy in his hands. "I'm a boy! A BOY! Not a _girl_, A _boy_! B.O.Y., BOY!" He was so mad he ended up screaming the last few words. _

_Iruka ran over to the two boys and separated them, forcing the blond off of Sasuke so he could get up._

_"I'm a boy...not a girl..." Naruto said in between pants._

_Sasuke stood in the spot where he had previously been. "Okay. You're a boy..." He managed._

_**End of flash back**_

"I can't believe he punched you." A dark haired boy, an older duplicate of Sasuke, said as he entered the room. He stared at the scene that greeted him; Sasuke with a bag of ice on his nose, held by Iruka, and a girly looking boy who was glowering at Sasuke

"You give a bad name to us Uchiha's for letting a little boy beat you up." The dark haired teen said, raising his eyes to Naruto as the boys face lit up.

"You said '_boy_'," the blonde said with a smile. "Finally!" Naruto shouted, throwing his hands up. Walking over to the boy, the teen picked him up gently and placed him on his hip.

"You must be Naruto." The teen said, smiling at Naruto.

"Yes I am, and who might you be?" Naruto said as he placed his arms around the older boy's neck.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Itachi." Naruto leaned over and kissed Itachi on the cheek.

Itachi smiled, his eyes wandered over to Sasuke quick enough to see his brother roll his eyes childishly and whisper, "Sure acts likes like a girl." It wasn't loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Itachi?" Naruto said, breaking Itachi's thoughts. "Why do I have to be Sasuke's playmate? Why can't I be yours?"

"Because-"

"Because at night he might get these sexual feelings and try to rape you, Naruto." Sasuke said smirking.

"Rape?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"Yes, rape, as in forcing someone to have sex with them even though they don't want to."

"Sex?"

"Yes sex as in-" Sasuke words were cut off by Itachi whacking him over the head.

"Sasuke you moron, he's only 4."

"Itachi? What's sex?" Naruto asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"We'll tell you when you're older, Naruto-kun." Itachi said, giving Sasuke a look.

"How old?"

"Maybe when your Sasuke's age, or older," Itachi said, wondering how in the world his brother knew those words. His brother read way too much for his own good.

"Itachi, are you really going to rape me?"

Sasuke laughed at the face Itachi made out of confusion.

Before Itachi could fathom how to answer, Iruka saved him. "Naruto you must be starving after the boring trip here."

"Oh yes, I'm very hungry." Naruto said, touching his stomach. He had to ride a train for three hours to arrive at the Uchiha mansion and he hadn't eaten anything on the way.

"How about we go fix something up?" Iruka asked, taking Naruto out of Itachi's arms.

"I would love that! Do you have ramen? I like ramen. In my old town, they had a ramen shop which I went to every day to eat! Do you have a ramen shop?"

Sasuke and Itachi watched as Iruka and Naruto went out of the room. Naruto naming all the ramen flavors he knew as they went.

* * *

_I love Naruto like that :3 and I know he sounds girl but... I like Naruto when he was little XD_

_Piz Review?_


	3. Sasuke's Soft Side

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto the show would include them having sex and Itachi stealing Naruto making Sasuke mad and go after him and they great all lovely dove and all that good stuff and Sakura would be a little helpful so she won't give a bad name to girls and... ok I think you got my point.**

**_Chapter 3 Beta by ImmaLickYou_  
**

_P.S. I forgot to tell everyone that Sasuke is 6 and Naruto is 4. Since Sasuke's birthday is first he turns 7 before Naruto turns 5. Get it, got it, good._

_Oh and a lot of people asked why Sasuke knew rape and sex, well it's because he's really smart and reads books that include these... so yup :D_

_

* * *

_

**Anything For You**

Ch.3- Sasuke Soft Side

* * *

"Where does he put it all?" Itachi whispered to Sasuke as they watched Naruto scarf down four big bowls of ramen.

'_And how is he still that's skinny?'_' Sasuke mind practically shouted as he studied Naruto's naturally skinny body perched on books. Considering that Naruto was small for his age, he couldn't reach the table, causing him to need two of Sasuke's biggest books to help.

Naruto looked up and noticed a pair of almost identical faces staring at him, a hint of disgust showing.

"You want some?" Naruto asked, wiping the soup off his face with his arm.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto. "Do you know who I am? I'm-"

"-_a complete moron_." Naruto said, competing Sasuke sentence. Sasuke looked over to Itachi for help, only to find his brother smiling. It irritated to have someone beneath him talk to him this way. Itachi, on the other hand, thought it was funny to watch his brother be picked on by a four year old.

"Master Itachi." Iruka walked in the kitchen, holding a house phone in his hands. "Your parents want you to go to the main company. They have some business to discuss with you."

Naruto frowned. If Itachi left, that meant he'd be alone with Sasuke.

"Itachi, do you really have to go?" Naruto whined, causing Sasuke's eyebrows to twitch.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, you won't be alone, you'll have Sasuke."

"The joy…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke, why don't you show Naruto your club house…" Iruka suggested while he helped Itachi put his jacket on.

"That is a good idea." Itachi said, zipping his jack up.

"But Itachi… I don't want to show _him_ my club house." Sasuke whined, gazing over to the younger boy.

"Now Sasuke, mom and dad would be sad if they find out you, yet again, abandoned your new playmate." Itachi said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Hearing Itachi mention his parents made him stop complaining.

"Whatever." He said, taking Naruto's hand and leading him outside.

Itachi smiled as he watched his brother exit through the door. He thought to himself before he decided to say something. He yelled to his brother, "You better not kill each other while you're there." But the door closed.

Sasuke walked in front of Naruto as he led him to his club house at the far end of the Uchiha's property. They walked in silence and Sasuke didn't seem to notice that Naruto had stop.

"Well this is it." Sasuke said, standing in front of a medium size shield. It had two barn size sliding doors with windows placed on the side of it. Even though it was a bit small, there was a lot of spacing inside it. It was kind of like his room, only outside of the house. "Oh, and Naruto, I'd like it if... Naruto?" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto feats away from him. He walked closer to Naruto and noticed that the blondes eyes were hallow and dim.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, waving his hands in front of the blonde boy's eyes.

_'Every single one will die...' _Naruto's thought, repeating it over and over in his head, never noticing the other boy's presence.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said questioningly. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulders, causing the boy to snap out of his head. "Naruto, are you okay? You seem to have spaced out there."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm fine... but Sasuke can I ask you something?" The blonde asked in a shaky voice. "Can people come back from the dead?"

"No they can't, dobe." Sasuke answered rolling his eyes, "Are you really that dumb?"

"I'm not dumb! And don't call me a dobe!" Naruto said raising his voice.

"Whatever. Dobe." Before Naruto could, he noticed Sasuke already walking away to the club house.

* * *

"Stop touching things, dobe." Sasuke said, feeling his temper hitch up a notch. He and Naruto were in the shield and Naruto had been touching everything that came in sight.

"I'm not touching things, I've moving them." Naruto said, with a fox grin, as he picked up a baseball off one shelf and moving it to the shelf next to him.

"Dobe, I can just kick you out if you don't stop touching things." Sasuke threatened, "I'm sure the wild animals out there will be happy to eat a small little _girl _like yourself." He continued, strongly saying girl.

"I'm not a GIRL!" Naruto bellowed, throwing the ball at Sasuke, who manage to dodge it. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"For someone who says they aren't a girl, you sure throw like one."

"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M NOT A GIRL!" Naruto screamed stomping his feet on the ground.

Sasuke was going to continue making fun of the blonde but he stopped when he noticed Naruto's eyes were watering up like he was going to start crying, "Fine. I'm sorry. Don't have to be a baby about it." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. When Sasuke wasn't looking, Naruto smirked. '_I always get them with that one_.'

As the blonde scanned the room, a picture on the wall caught his attention. He looked around the room and noticed there weren't any other pictures besides that one. Naruto walked up to the picture and saw a man and a woman in the picture. The woman seemed to be holding a little boy looking around the age of two.

"Sasuke, who that?" Naruto asked, pointing to the little boy.

"That's me when I was two, dobe." Sasuke said sitting on the couch.

"It is? Who's the lady who looks like you and that man?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"That's my mom and dad." Sasuke said with no expression on his face.

"Oh." Naruto said, forming an 'O' with his mouth. "I can't wait to meet them." Naruto added with a smile.

"Tough luck. I never get to see them... so what makes you think that they'll see you?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He thought maybe Sasuke was kidding, the look on his face said otherwise though. There was an awkward silence, but Naruto broke it.

"I don't have parents..." Naruto said, looking back to the picture. It was his first time telling someone this because he was always trying to look happy.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He felt stupid that he was talking about his parents while Naruto didn't have any. "What happened?" Sasuke asked without thinking maybe Naruto didn't want to say.

"I can't remember." Naruto said sadly. "It happened two years ago when I turned three." Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "but I do remember one thing. The killer's words before he tried to kill me." Sasuke looked at Naruto with an unwavering stare. Before Sasuke or Naruto could say anything else, the door slid open, startling both boys.

Sasuke walked passed Iruka. He then stopped and looked back at Naruto. "Come on, dobe." He said, sticking his hand out. Naruto smiled and gladly took it.

* * *

REVIEW?


	4. Naruto's Heart

Disclaimer: I did own Naruto but got fired... I was caught forcing Naruto and Sasuke to have sex on the show.

_Chapter 4 Beta by: ImmaLickYou :D (i almost wrote ImmaLikeYou :b whatthefuck?)_

* * *

**Anything For You**

**Ch.4: Naruto's Heart**

* * *

_'He takes forever._' Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke eat his food. He was eating raw fish, which he recently learned was called 'Sushi'. It grossed Naruto out. "Are you sure that stuff is edible?" Naruto said, making a disgusted face.

"It's better than what you eat." Sasuke answered, taking a bite into his dinner. "Who eats four bowls of ramen anyways?"

"Hey! Ramen happens to be something everyone likes and if you have a problem with it then-"

"Young Master?" It was Iruka. In his hand, he was holding a phone. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your conversation with Naruto, but your parents are on the line."

Sasuke got up and walked over to the phone that Iruka was holding out to him. He put the phone up to his ear and started talking. "Hello? Yes. Tomorrow? Yes it is... Why not? Work? How about Itachi?... He's staying... okay. Bye father..." Sasuke hung up the phone and handed it to Iruka. Sasuke glared down at the ground, not making eye contact with anyone, "Iruka, I'm done eating. I'm going to go to bed." Without another word, Sasuke walked upstairs to his room.

Naruto stared at the stairs Sasuke went up, and then looked at Iruka. "What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked, titling his head.

Iruka frowned a bit, "His parents won't be here for his birthday."

Naruto felt his heart sink. It was hard for him to celebrate his birthday for the past two years, his parents were dead. But Sasuke's weren't, so why didn't they want to celebrate with him?

"Iruka?" Naruto asked lifting his head. "When's Itachi coming home?"

"In a few minutes," Iruka said, looking at the little boy. "Why? What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto only smiled in reply.

* * *

"Itachi!" Naruto said grabbing the older boy's hand. "We need to find something that Sasuke will like. No! LOVE!" Naruto tugged on Itachi's arm.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. But may I ask, why the sudden change in attitude towards my brother?" Itachi asked following Naruto's tug.

Naruto was quiet for a few moments before he spoke up. "I guess seeing Sasuke sad makes me sad too."

The statement brought a smile to Itatchi's lips. "So you enjoy making him mad, but if he's sad you're sad?"

"Uh...yea, that." Naruto said, biting his bottom lip. "I think..." The blonde boy said looking to the side and at the shelf, his eyes caught something shiny. "Itachi this is perfect!" Naruto ran up to a glass shelf that held a necklace with three blue stone.

Itachi nodded his head as he gave a small smile, "That really is nice, Naruto-kun." He looked around and saw the store manager. "Wait here, I'll go get help."

Itachi left Naruto next to the glass shelf. Looking at the necklace he thought '_He'll love it_.' Naruto smiled as he waited for Itachi to return.

"May I help you?"

Naruto looked up to a young lady in her mid 30s. She had dusty blonde hair that was tied at the back in a high ponytail. "I'm waiting for someone."

The lady was smiling the whole time and she nodded. She opened her eyes to look at Naruto, she gasped. "You're... You're that kid on the news two years ago."

Naruto frowned when he registered what the lady said.

"Your parents were murdered and you lived in an orphanage. There were some people who adopted you, but on October 10th they all strangely die-"

"Excuse me..." A voice said, interrupting the lady.

Both the lady and Naruto looked up to see Itachi. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" The young lady nodded and followed Itachi to a spot where Naruto couldn't hear them talking. When they left the store Naruto was staring off into space.

_October 10th..._

_

* * *

_

**Next day**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke went down the stairs.

"Who told you it was my birthday, dobe." Sasuke asked, cupping his defenceless ears. Apparently Naruto was a morning person.

"Iruka did, silly." Naruto said with a huge smile.

_Did he really say silly? _Sasuke thought as Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Come on Sasuke, I have a gift for you."

Naruto led Sasuke into the living room where he joined Itachi. Sasuke stopped and stared at the rectangular box in his brother's hand.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke." Itachi said, handing him the present.

"Uh... thanks." Sasuke said, grabbing the present.

"Don't thank me. It was Naruto's idea."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and let a small smile grace his features. "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem! Now open your present."

Sasuke looked at Naruto then looked down at his gift. He he tore off the wrapping paper to find a small box, he opened the box. Sasuke eyes widened as he looked at the gift Naruto had got him. He was speechless. Of all the gifts he received, this was the best.

"So do you like it?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice, a smile on his face.

Sasuke was silent at first but then smiled. "I love it." Naruto smiled (yet again) before he hugged Sasuke.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**

O the next chapter will be three months later and Sasuke is 7 and Naruto is 4


	5. Fugaku and Mikoto

**Disclaimer: if I did own Naruto, I might not be here right know -frowns-**

_Well here's chapter 5!- woo!- The time skips fast and its Naruto's birthday (on October 10). and in the beginning, Sasuke is going into 3rd grade and Naruto is going to be in the kindergarten in the next year. _

_uh... ya... _

_**Chapter 5 Beta by: ImmaLickYou :D**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Anything For You**

**Ch.5: Fugaku and Mikoto**

**

* * *

**

_A month later...Somewhere in August_

Naruto sadly watched as Sasuke packed his bag. It was time to go back to school and Sasuke had to leave Naruto by himself with Iruka.

"Sasuke, do you really have to go? Itachi is going to school too and you're leaving me alone."

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll start class next year and we'll be in the same school." Sasuke said as he patted Naruto's head. Annoyed, Naruto shoved Sasuke's hand off and ruffled his hair with his hands.

_It's strange..._ Sasuke thought as he turned away from Naruto. _He's only been with us for a month and we're both attached to each other. _Sasuke looked down at his bag and realized he was done putting things away. He attempted to leave the room but someone grabbed his arms.

"But Sasuke..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he switched from Sasuke's hand to his waist. "I don't want to start school next year, I want to start now. With you!"

Sasuke tried to move forward, dragging along a stubborn Naruto with him. He sighed. "Naruto, I have to go no matter what." Giving up on dragging him, Sasuke tried to pull the smaller boys arms from around his waist, but Naruto was skinny and he didn't want to hurt him.

"I want to be with Sasuke." Naruto cried, making Sasuke stop. He had an idea.

"Naruto," He started, "If you start school now, everyone will think you're a girl."

Hearing this made Naruto let go of Sasuke and throw his hands up, "I'm not a girl! I'm a..." In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was out the door. '_He's so mean...'_ Naruto thought as he skipped down the stairs. He stopped to see Sasuke putting a shoe on.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed jumping on his back.

"Ack-Naruto, get off!" Sasuke yelled, trying to shake Naruto off.

"You know, you smell" Naruto said with a fox grin.

Sasuke's face went blank. "I smell?" Normally Sasuke didn't really care what he smelled like, but he liked getting attention from his class and if he was ignored, that was a different story.

"No, I mean you smell GOOD! Like..." Naruto looked up to think just as Itachi walked in with his bag. "Oi, Itachi, what does Sasuke smell like?" Naruto asked, turning to him with a huge grin.

Itachi looked at Naruto then looked at Sasuke. "I don't really smell other people." He side, lifting an eyebrow lightly.

"Oh come on, Itachi, everyone smells different. I smell like ramen, or well that's what my teacher in the orphanage said-"

Sasuke turned his head and blocked out Naruto words. _He sure talks a lot_ Sasuke thought as he looked for another shoe. He found it and put it on his foot.

"Sasuke, you're ignoring me!" Naruto cried as he noticed that Sasuke wasn't looking at him.

"Are you boys ready?"

They all turned around and saw Iruka smiling.

"Yes, Iruka." Sasuke said as he was getting up.

"Okay, Naruto say bye to Sasuke and Itachi." Iruka said, placing a hand on the blond boy's head for comfort.

"Bye to Sasuke and Itachi." Naruto said jokingly.

Just before Sasuke and Itachi headed out the door, Naruto called Sasuke's name. Sasuke turned around and stared at Naruto, who was blushing madly. "I want to give you something." Naruto mumbled as he looked up.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke noticed that Naruto had stood on his tippy toes and his lips were making contact with his cheek. "A good luck kiss!" Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke blushed hard when he noticed that Itachi was smirking and Iruka was laughing to himself.

He turned back to Naruto, and in his first time in a long time, Sasuke smiled a real smile. (**A/N**:he smiled in the last chapter but shh... it was a thanks for the gift smile K!)

* * *

_2 hours later _

Naruto was in his room, bored and singing to himself.

"I want Ramen, I want Ramen." Sounding a lot like the tone in the song, "I want candy."

Naruto sat up when he heard a knock at the door. "May I come in?" Hearing the voice, Naruto noticed it wasn't either; Sasuke, Iruka, and Itachi but it was a female's voice. "Hello?" The female's voice questioned knocking on the door again.

"Uh, you can come in."

The woman opened the door and walked in with a smile. "Hello, Naruto, I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. I'm sorry my husband and I haven't been home to welcome you, we both have been busy." She smile and sat next to Naruto on his bed. Naruto noticed that she looked exactly like Sasuke but in a female form, and with long hair. (**A/N**: I could go on...)

"Oh, that's okay, I'm just glad you're not scary like Sasuke when he first saw me, you know what I mean?" Naruto said, smiling at Mikoto.

Mikoto nodded and smiled back at Naruto.

"Naruto, I just wanted to say, welcome to our house and even though you are aren't a member of our family, you are always loved." Mikoto said, hugging Naruto with affection.

"Thank you for bringing me to be part of the family." Naruto replied. Hugging her back.

Mikoto let go of Naruto and went to the door. "Oh, and Naruto," She started, "Thank you for bringing Sasuke's smile back."

* * *

_2 months later: October 9th (at the afternoon) _

Naruto's Journal (p.s. since he's 4 there will be bad grammar and spelling)

_Naruto Age:4_

_10-8_

_I'm Bored I'm Bored I'm Bored I Bored_

_I miss Sasuke_

_... those was three words I thought I never say_

_He has school today again_

_Any way today I had a bad dream about my parents_

_while I was taking a nap_

_I never had those dreams for five months so why start now?_

_...I just remember my birthday is tomorow._

_Hopefuly no one will know_

_may be nothing will happen_

_Naruto_

Naruto closed his journal and signed the bottom. He was nervous about tomorrow and what was yet to come. He took his journal and placed it in his drawer. Ever since he turned four he started to write in it, but over the past three months he hadn't really wrote anything, until now. He looked at the clock on the wall. "2:13" He said out load. "Great! Sasuke won't be here until 3! That's FOREVER!" Naruto said to himself, over exaggerating. (**A/N**:What? he's 4 or almost 5)

Naruto turned his head to his door when he heard talking downstairs. "Sasuke's home?" He wondered as he walked over to the door.

"Yeah, since it's his birthday tomorrow, I would like to keep him with us just in case something happens."

Naruto stayed quiet to hear who they were talking about.

"I know, Mikoto, but what about Sasuke?" A man's voice said.

"We won't tell him because he's got school. We don't want him to worry." Mikoto answered

"..." The man was silent. "Okay."

Naruto heard footsteps walking up the hall, he ran to his bed and sat on it like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Naruto, may we please come in?" It was Mikoto.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

Mikoto walked in with a man behind her.

"Naruto, this is my husband and Sasuke's and Itachi's dad, Fugaku."

"It's very nice to meet you." Naruto said looking at Fugaku.

"Hello, Naruto." Fugaku said nodding his head.

"Sorry for my husband's lack of words, he doesn't like to talk a lot." Mikoto said laughing.

"That's okay. Sasuke and Itachi seem to do the same thing, so I'm used to it." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, Mikoto and I were wondering if tomorrow you'd like to come to our company."

* * *

Uh… sry it took forever to make D:

I was lazy at some points and blah blah blah- sry again!

I think the next chapter will explain more about naruto's past etc. etc.

**REVIEW!**

_For those who do review, THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
_


	6. A Hateful Heart and An Unwanted Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Ryuu! (Sasuke and Naruto child) i made him up... look at my DA account for proof :D**

**Chapter 6 Beta by ImmaLickYou :D  
**

_Okay! I'm really stupid -everyone nods- Naruto is four but he acts like a...10 year old! wtf!- so I'm sry about the D: I need to get may ages right... I BLAME COOPER! When he was one, he was walking around and TALKING not baby words, he was talking words that we understand! Example: I want that cat! Or Jennifer come here to the barn. And now he's 4? 3? I don't remember... But imagine him as a 3 or 4 year old if he could talk at 1! So yeah.. did I mention they let him drive cars (they're with him and touching the gas, but he's stirring). HE'S ONLY 4! (I remember, his in preschool :P). Well let just say Naruto's really smart _¬¬

* * *

**Anything For You**

**Ch.6- A Hateful Heart and An Unwanted Child**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure Sasuke won't mind?" Naruto asked as he was walking up to the Uchiha Company, holding Mikoto's hand.

"Yes, he won't mind. He has school today." Mikoto answered, leading Naruto up the stairs. "Plus, it'll be our secret, no one but you, me, and Fugaku will know."

"Whatever you say." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders

* * *

"Aw! He's so adorable!" "How old is he?" "He's so tiny!" "I wish I could have adopted him." "He looks like a little girl."

Was all Naruto could hear from all the women who worked at the company. It was annoying to him but at the same time, he liked the attention.

"I'm not a girl, I a boy." Naruto said pouting.

"He's so cute!" All the girls screamed, hugging him and pinching his cheeks. Naruto tried to break away from them but they were to close and practically holding him down.

Before anything else could happen to Naruto, someone picked him up. "Thank you, kind mister." (**A/N**:I used to say that when I was little XD) Naruto said as his savoir placed him down.

"No problem, Naruto-kun, I know how it feels like to get attacked by fan girls." The voice said chuckling. Naruto remembered the voice and turned around to see Itachi's face.

"ITACHI!" Naruto yelled, hugging the older Uchiha. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school? Did you get in trouble? Oh... Itachi got in trouble!" He said, all in one breath.

Itachi laughed but then looked Naruto in the eyes. "I did have school but I got out early. I wouldn't want to miss your birthday, Naruto-kun."

Most kids would have been happy when someone they knew or loved skipped a day just for them, but Naruto face was blank. "What's wrong Naruto-kun? You seem sad that I came." Itachi asked "You want me to leave?"

Naruto shook his head. "Then what's wrong?" Itachi asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"How did you know I was here?"

* * *

Sasuke was getting into the car, with his personal driver, to go home early as today's school day had been shortened. He felt a little excited that he'd be able to see Naruto. Behind him was his friend, Neji. For everyone in their class, it was no surprise that Neji and Sasuke were friends; they both were stubborn, quite, and all the girls liked them. (**A/N**: Including me :D)

"So the boy who is living in your house what's his name?" Neji asked Sasuke as they took their seats.

"Naruto, my parents adopted him so I could have a playmate." Sasuke said, pacing his elbow on the side and leaning on his hand.

"Is he cute?" Neji asked with an evil smile. Sasuke just blushed.

The rest of the way to the house Sasuke was quiet. Neji kept on asking questions about Naruto but Sasuke would just shrug or nod his head. Finally they got to the mansion and were greeted by Iruka. He took their bags and walked to the closet.

"Naruto, I'm home early, we have a short day." Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs. "Naruto?" Sasuke was expecting to see the blond running up to him, like he did every day, and tell him nonstop about how lonely and bored he was.

"Maybe he's asleep." Neji said shrugging.

_'Maybe...'_ Sasuke thought as he led Neji to Naruto's room. As he walked into the room, he expected the blond to be sleeping in his bed peacefully, but he was greeted with an empty room. The only things that they found was Naruto's journal and sleeping clothes that he left scattered everywhere. Sasuke walked over to the bed and picked up the journal that read; 'Naruto'. Sasuke, being nosey and all decided to open it and read what was written, Neji stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

Itachi wasn't the type to show any sort of reaction on his face, but hearing Naruto say those words startled him. He wasn't expecting anything like that. Think fast, he smiled. "My mother and father called me over and they told me you were here."

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically. "Good! Now I have someone to protect me from those crazy ladies." He grabbed Itachi's arm and hugged it.

Itachi just smiled.

* * *

"Sasuke are you sure you should go reading other people's things?" Neji asked as he watched Sasuke pick up Naruto's journal.

"Do you ever wonder what your girly playmate writes in their 'journal'? Sasuke asked, giving Neji a look.

"First of all, I don't have a playmate. Especially one that's girly. And second, no." Neji walked over to Sasuke and grabbed the journal from his hands.

"Come on Neji, only we will know. And we'll just look at one page anyways."

Neji rolled his eyes and threw the book at Sasuke. "Whatever, but count me out."

Sasuke smirked for the victory he had won and opened the journal to the last day Naruto wrote something.

_Naruto Age:5_

_10/10_

_Can't write a lot_

_I'm going with Sasuke's parents to they're job_

_They told me not to tell anyone_

_-Naruto_

(**A/**N: not really a way someone 4/5 would write live with it! tehe)

"Sasuke..?" Neji asked as he saw the anger etched on Sasuke's face.. "Are you okay?" He walked towards his friend to see what was up but before he reached him Sasuke threw the journal into the wall. "What the..? Sasuke what's wrong?" Neji's eyes were wide.

In between breaths, Sasuke looked at Neji as he ground out, "I…hate…him."

(**A/N**: Sasuke is crazy! -twitch- like meh!)

* * *

_'Itachi_ _won't mind_.' Naruto thought as he ran to the restroom. _'I have too pee, really badly.'_

As Naruto ran into the bathroom Itachi signed and left to the back. As he walked outside, he noticed someone was there leaning on the wall. The person smiled and looked at him.

* * *

"Itachi! Where are you? I wasn't gone for too long." Naruto said as he zipped up his pants, eyes searching for the tall figure. "Itachi? Where are you?" Naruto heard talking, he followed the voices. Naruto walked up the hallway and stopped in the door's frame. "Ita-"

"You never wanted him, why don't you leave him alone?"

Naruto froze. '_That was Fugaku voice…_' Very carefully, Naruto looked at what was beyond the door.

Just as Naruto looked around the corner, a gun shot rang.

* * *

_BANG! (that would have been my gun shot nose XD)_

_I lied… the next chapter will tell more about Naruto's life?... I'm not gonna assume anymore... it makes and ass out of you and me_

_Sorry for the slow update too… I have summer school for Geometry... But it's over on July 3 so w/e :D_

_SASUKE ISH CRAZY! LOL- lay off the drugs dude_


	7. The Unwanted Child's Nightmare pt1

_Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto PERIOD (ya no the '.')_

Good news (uh… for some people) the Kyuubi is a guy (it was like 19-9) and the bad news… -cough-… uh… you'll find out next chapter… it think…

Some of you guy were so close on what I'm gonna use him for in the story but the problem is… YOU THINK TOO HAPPY! Don't BE SO HAPPY! It's suppose to be all sad n stuff ya know… angst? starting to cry, boo hoo things?

Anyways, I don't think I'll kill any of the main characters but you'll never know… I maybe end up crazy! mwuhahahahahahah...ha

_Chapter 7 Beta by: ImmaLikeYou_

* * *

**Anything For You**

**Chapter 7: The Unwanted Child's Nightmare pt1**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke calm down… what is your problem?" Neji asked as Sasuke tried to calm down, panting in anger.

"My parents took Naruto with them to their company! And do you know how many years I wanted to go there for? Seven! And I still haven't gone there yet! He knows I wanted to spend time with my family." Sasuke cried in anger.

"Come on Sasuke, you think Naruto would want to make you upset? Hearing what you told me about him, he doesn't sound like he would do that."

Sasuke nodded. It was true. Naruto wasn't the type of person to make Sasuke mad. He was too attached to him to do anything like that. Neji noticed as the words sank in and Sasuke started to calm. He sighed with relief; Sasuke wasn't the type of person to just lose his cool. (**A/N: **Sasuke and anger, involved a crazy person. P)

_'Naruto would never do anything to hurt me_.' Sasuke thought. _'Right..?_'

"HA! Don't make me laugh." The man said, throwing his head back with a bark of laughter. "I wanted him, but Yondaime wouldn't give him to me, he said _I_ was _crazy_." The stranger then walked over to Fugaku and pressed his foot on his chest. "But mom was the crazy one! Not me! Do I look _crazy_?" The pressure of his foot started to increase, causing Fugaku to grunt with pain.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto cried. She had watched her husband get shot by the stranger who was now inflicting pain and embarrassing him in front of everyone. "How the hell did you get in here?" Mikoto yelled in frustration, the man smirked.

"It's a secret." The man smiled evilly. "So where is _he_?" He asked, he moved his hand to point the gun at co-worker.

"Who are you talking about?" Mikoto shouted. The man didn't reply, his smirk still in place, his fingers tightened on the trigger. Screams filled the room; the man was dead.

"What are you doing?" Fugaku yelled. "They're not in this! Don't kill them!"

The man smiled. "If I don't kill them, then they'll know who I am and I would get caught." He started to laugh. "You think everyone's going to live? Ha! In your dreams." He looked at Mikoto, and asked again, "Where is he?"

Mikoto stood there paralyzed. She didn't know what he was talking about or why he was doing this.

He noticed she hadn't moved a muscle, still rooted to where she stood. He lifted the gun and the barrel pointed directly at her face.

"She doesn't know who you're looking for!" Fugaku said, yelling at the man. He then tilted his head to Mikoto and frowned. "He wants Naruto."

* * *

Naruto was shaking. _'How does he know where I am_?' He thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around his unstable knees. '_Why does he keep on finding me? Why won't he just leave me alone?_' He then started to cry lightly so no one would hear him.

He was sitting at the corner of the doorway so if someone decided to look his way they wouldn't see him. He was too scared to do anything. He had heard _two_ gunshots and now he could hear them talking, which either meant that someone was injured or dead.

_'Where are you, Itachi_?' Naruto thought as tears streamed down his puffy cheeks faster.

* * *

"What does he want with Naruto?" Mikoto asked Fugaku.

Fugaku looked at her and let out a small sigh. "I guess there's no point in keeping this from you. I thought I could keep the secret from you, Sasuke, and Itachi, but Itachi already knew, and now _this_ is happening." Fugaku looked up at the man who hovered above him. "This man has killed all the families that had adopted Naruto since the he was two years. Leaving Naruto homeless and with out a family. That's why he was hated in his previous town, leaving no one to adopt him or love him.

"I didn't know the story until he arrived. (**A/N:**I didn't want to say adopted because he's not really 'adopted' because he's a playmate for Sasuke but they treat him like a family member because he makes them all happy.) The orphanage told me the story about how _he_ tried countless times to kidnap Naruto from his father but always failed. But then one day it went overboard and he ended up killing Naruto's whole family… including his own mother. No one knows the reason."

The room was quiet, no one knew how to react or what to say; they were in a room with a crazy man who had killed countless times before, and they were probably going to be next. They were all scared; terrified to be exact. The silence broke as the man started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Fugaku asked, anger boiling inside of him.

The man smirked down at Fugaku, leaving the man on the ground he walked towards Mikoto. "I was just laughing at how stupid I was to make _her_ get Naruto, She'll just run off and call the police. I could just kill her here and now to make Naruto come out." The man said as he grabbed Mikoto's arm and yanked her up towards him. He lifted his gun to her temple. "Naruto-kun, I know you're here. Why don't you come out to play?" The man started to laugh again. He shoved the gun harder against Mikoto's head when she tried to break from his grip. "I'll give you till the count of three, and if you don't come out, she dies." The man paused for Naruto to come out but nothing happened. "One…" The man started. "Two…" He held the gun tighter in his hand… "There…" He stopped counting when he saw Naruto appear out of the corner. He smiled and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Hi Naruto-kun…_Happy Birthday._" With saying that, he pulled the trigger.


	8. The Unwanted Child's Nightmare pt2

Disclaimer: JUST WAIT! ONE DAY I'LL OWN NARUTO!

_O yes, Yondaime is Naruto's father_

…_for me…_

_Get it, got it, good_

_K! KNOW FOR THE STORY!_

Chapter 8 Beta by ImmaLickYou_  
_

_

* * *

_

**Anything For You**

**Chapter 8: The Unwanted Child's Nightmare pt2**

**

* * *

**

Naruto stood there shocked as Mikoto fell to the ground. '_This can be happening_.' He thought as tears fell down his face. '_Not again…_'

"Oops. Look what I did." The man said, covering his mouth in feign shock.

Naruto didn't hear him, he was too busy crying. He was in his head to the point he didn't notice he walked and kneeled beside her. She wasn't dead, (**A/N**: She's didn't get shot directly to the head but on the side, people can live still or die slowly… and painfully…) but her life was on a thin string. Naruto noticed that she was lightly breathing and at the same time smiling. She looked at Naruto with her dark eyes.

"You're… not… smiling." She said in between breaths. Naruto tried to smile for her but all he managed to conjure up was a fake one. She laughed lightly and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Promise me Naruto… that you'll stay by Sasuke's side because I couldn't… I need you to love him like I didn't get to… Even when times are rough… I want you to be there to make him smile...I know I wasn't there for him… but I don't want him to be lonely again... So can you please do that for me, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Mikoto and cried harder. Even though she was dying because of him, she didn't blame him and still wanted him to be there for her son. Taking a moment, Naruto nodded. Mikoto smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand. "Thank you…" With that said she closed her eyes and died. (**A/N: **wow straight forward :p)

"Mikoto..?" Naruto said, shaking her, hoping she'd wake up. "Please don't die." Naruto felt more tears trail down his cheeks. "I'm sorry…" Naruto let go of Mikoto's hand and placed it by her side. He turned and ran towards the man who had caused this, hitting him with his tiny fists. "Why don't you leave me alone? Everyone said you were dead, why are you here? I don't even know you!"

The killer grabbed Naruto's arms, and looked at him with a blank expression. "You don't know me? That hurts Naruto-kun." He feigned hurt feelings. "Well I wouldn't blame you. You were too young to remember anything." He placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, causing Naruto to pause for a moment. As if he regained his senses he slapped the man's hands off his face.

He smirked at the boy who stood before him. He grabbed his knife with one hand and Naruto's collar with the other, lifting the small figure off the floor. Naruto placed his hands around the man's own big ones, to keep himself from getting choked. He struggled to break loose from his grasp but only failed. "I noticed something was missing." The man said, tightening his grip on the knife as he brought the blade up to Naruto's face.

Naruto's eyes widened as if he knew what would soon happen. He struggled harder to free himself but the man was a lot stronger. "Let go!" Naruto shouted as he thrashed his legs towards the man. He managed to land one on the stomach, causing the man to loosen his grip and let Naruto fall to the ground. Naruto tried to get away but the man was faster.

The man picked Naruto up by the back of his shirt and slammed him into the table. "You seem to remember what I did to you two years ago but yet you don't remember me." The man grabbed the knife and ran the blade across Naruto's cheeks, leaving three whisker marks on each side of his face. Naruto cried out in terror and pain.

He started to cry because of the pain, but tried to stop himself because the tears made his freshly made wounds sting. The man laughed cruelly as he watched Naruto add pressure to his cuts to stop the bleeding "That's nothing what I had to go though, Naruto. I had it much worse." The man grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled it off his face. "I had it _way _worst. And I hate you for it all."

Naruto shook as he stared into the man's eyes. He never noticed it until now, the man had crimson eyes. "Mom remarried Yondaime and everything was good until I was informed that I was having a little brother, and you were born."

Naruto froze as he looked at the other whom had a smile bracing his lips.

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

"_Kyuubi, your mother is pregnant and you're going to be an older brother." Yondaime said, hugging the 12 years old boy. He had spiky orange hair and red eyes that looked like fire when it sparkled in the light._

"_You mean I'll finally have someone to love and watch over?" The orange haired boy asked, smiling ear to ear. "And I won't be alone anymore?" The boy was really happy, ever since his dad had left him and his mother he was left alone; his mother was always at work. After she married Yondaime, he had someone to talk to but he had to work at his office at night._

"_Yes, you'll have someone to love and watch over." Yondaime said smiling back at the boy. "Forever and ever."_

_**Time Skip: 9 months Later, October 10 **_

"_We're sorry, Kyuubi, but your mother has gone into labour and we can't come to celebrate your 13 birthday." Yondaime said on the hospital's phone. Kyuubi was on the other end at their house. Today was his birthday and while Yondaime and his mother went shopping to get him a birthday gift, her water broke and she was rushed to the hospital._

"_That's okay, Yondaime, I'll just hang with my friends, and I'll come visit her later." Kyuubi said good-bye and hung the phone up and sighed. 'That means we both have the same birthday.' He ran outside to go with his friends._

_**At the Hospital **_

"_Kyuubi, this is your little brother, Naruto." Kyuubi's mom said, holding the little baby in her arms. He noticed that Naruto looked exactly like Yondaime; both had blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled at the baby who seemed to smile back. "You want to hold him?" Kyuubi looked at his mother and smiled. _

"_Yes." he said, reaching his arms out to his brother. She handed Naruto carefully to him and he cradled Naruto in his arms. "He looks like Yondaime." Kyuubi said as he looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes. Naruto started to cry but Kyuubi shushed him. "Don't worry, ototou, I'm here to protect you."_

_His mother smiled warmly at Kyuubi._

_**Months Later Naruto: 8 months Kyuubi:13**_

_Naruto was taking a nap in his crib and his mother watched over him. She could hear the water downstairs running from Kyuubi washing the dishes. The months had changed because Yondaime was chosen to be the head manager of the company he worked at and now he was barely home. And when he was home, they mostly fought. She had started to become stressed and depressed. A loud crash from downstairs shocked her out of her thoughts._

_Kyuubi was drying one of the dishes when it slipped from his hands on to the hard ground. He bent down to pick it up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He looked up to see his mother looking at him. She looked tired from the lack of sleep. "Sorry mom, it slipped." Kyuubi said, picking up the pieces of the plate off the ground. Suddenly he felt himself being shoved to the ground._

"_You stupid boy, you could have awaken Naruto. Do you know how long it takes to put him to sleep?"_

_Kyuubi was scared; she was pressed heavily against him so he couldn't move. "I'm sorry mom, it was an accident!" Kyuubi yelled as pain shot up his hand. _

_His mother soon let go and got off him, "You better clean the mess up before I get back." saying that, she walked back upstairs._

_Kyuubi was still on the ground, shocked. He had noticed his mother was changing but she had never done anything like that before. As he got up to fetch a broom, he thought it would be a good idea to stay on her good side, but that changed on his fourteenth birthday._

_**October 10; Naruto:1 Kyuubi:14 (Shan is Naruto and Kyuubi's mom/ I made the picked the name randomly-smiles-)**_

"_Shan you need help." Yondaime yelled at his wife who was holding a knife. It was their sons' birthday and his wife had snapped. "Shan, put the knife down, Naruto and Kyuubi didn't see where they were going."_

_At first, the day started off as a nice day and they were celebrating Naruto and Kyuubi's birthday but it all went downhill when Kyuubi and Naruto were playing hide and seek tag inside. Naruto wasn't looking were he running and accidentally ran into his mother who was going to cut the cake. She knocked the knife onto the ground and caught it by the blade. Seeing her own blood made her snap. She was now holding the knife screaming at Kyuubi and Naruto. _

_Naruto was crying while Kyuubi was scared stiff. "Yondaime, they need to see what they did was wrong and that they shouldn't be screwing around, especially Kyuubi! He's fourteen for Christ sake!" She grabbed Kyuubi by the hair and yanked him back. Naruto took the opportunity to run to his father._

"_Shan! Calm down!" Yondaime yelled louder as he tried to comfort a crying Naruto. "You're scaring everyone." _

_Shan didn't listen to Yondaime. She looked into Kyuubi's eyes. He was trying hard to hold in the fear and pain, he couldn't cry. Shan smiled evilly. "Just like your father." She said throwing Kyuubi back. "It's your fault he left me, Kyuubi! It's your entire fault!" _

_**

* * *

**_

"-Yondaime had later found out that mom had Borderline Personality Disorder (1). She was sent to a hospital for a few weeks and they said she showed no sign of BPD so they released her. She then tried to kill us again but Yondaime came home early and stopped her. He divorced her and got custody of you and as for me… I was left with that _crazy_ bitch! He left me and I went through hell."

The man known as Kyuubi squeezed Naruto's hand harder causing him to wince at the pain. "I HATED YOU EVER SINCE THEN! All she ever said to me was it was my fault that Yondaime left her and took you with him. She grew to hate me more and more till one day she saw you and Yondaime at the store. She went and followed you and found out where you lived.

"That's when she sent me to go steal you back, but every time I tried to I would fail because Yondaime never left your side and caught me every time. So every night, when I came home empty handed, she would beat me. When she beat me, I would think of a way to make you suffer, the way you made me suffer."

Kyuubi paused for a few seconds to look at Naruto's face. "Then when it was my fifteenth birthday and your second birthday, I killed them all." Kyuubi started to laugh. "I can remember the look on your face when I killed your father right in front of you. I love how you looked so I decided to kill everyone you grew to know and love. I won't stop until you feel the pain I felt all this time."

Kyuubi again laughed. Naruto was scared that he was going to do something crazy but saw a figure behind him and paused. It was Fugaku. He snuck up to Kyuubi with a knife in his hand but as he brought it down, Kyuubi turned around and pointed his gun to Fugaku. "Don't think I forgot you." Kyuubi clicked the gun and smiled. "First your wife and now it's your turn." As he began letting his finger tighten, Naruto tackled him.

"Leave him alone!" Naruto screamed, trying to choke Kyuubi. "Leave! Leave! Leave!" Kyuubi had grabbed a hold of Naruto and threw him to the ground. Naruto hit his head against a table, fading everything into the darkness.

* * *

(1)Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD)- Many people who have BPD also have other concerns, such as depression, eating disorders, substance abuse — even multiple personality disorder or attention deficit disorder. It can be difficult to isolate what is BPD and what might be something else.

_**REVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU**_


	9. Hated Forever

Disclaimer: Why do people put these up? They know we don't own Naruto…

_Chapter 10 Beta by ImmaLikeYou _

_

* * *

_

**Anything For You**

**Chapter 10: Forever Hated**

**

* * *

**

"_Every single one will die." Kyuubi said as he left the Uchiha Company. _

"_Leave Me ALONE!" Naruto screamed as Kyuubi faded away. "Why don't you leave me alone…" Naruto started to cry._

"_Every single one will die…ototou… and it is all your fault." _

Naruto woke up screaming, drenched in his sweat. As he calmed down he looked around the room he was in. "Where am I?" he said out loud. He was in a small room that was a shade of light blue. The only thing he could hear was his IV beeping. He didn't remember sleeping in this room or ever actually sleeping. He thought back to what happen before blanked out.

He remembered seeing red eyes, remembered Mikoto and Fugaku getting shot, their blood splatters, being covered in it.

"I see you're awake, Naruto."

Naruto looked up in search of the sound, he seen a woman with dark hair and eyes walk in. "I'm Shizune, your doctor for today." (**A/N: too lazy to describe her more)**

Naruto only nodded. Shizune sat down on a chair that was next to the bed Naruto was sleeping in. "Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" Shizune asked, tapping her pen on the binder she was holding out of habit.

Naruto shook his head.

"Okay." She said, writing something down in the binder. "Naruto, what do you remember?"

Naruto took a while to think but then spoke up. "I remember red." Naruto was shaking a little.

Shizune nodded. "Do you remember who caused this?"

Naruto nodded. Shizune waited for a reply but Naruto just sat there nodding his head. "Naruto, who was it?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder

Naruto looked at her with teary eyes. "My brother."

* * *

Shizune walked into her boss' office. The blond woman, whom always kept her hair back in two pigtails, was seated at her desk in the front. She was sleeping. "Tsunade shouldn't you be working." Shizune asked her boss slightly loud to wake her up.

"I was... Any news from the kid?" Tsunade asked, changing the subject."

"Yeah, he's awake." Shizune answered.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He doesn't remember much, but he did remember who killed everyone. His brother..." Shizune walked over to the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. "Does his paper say he has a brother?" She asked curiously.

Tsunade nodded. "But he's dead."

Shizune stared at her. "People can't just come back alive, Tsunade, and Naruto said his brother did it, and I don't think he would lie… do you think he's still alive?"

"Either that or someone's working for him." Tsunade placed her hands on her forehead. "What about Itachi?"

"Oh. He's fine just a slight headache but that's all." Shizune answered, looking at her clip board. "Why?"

Tsunade looked out the window. "Just wondering, but doesn't it seem strange that he manage to only get away with a headache?"

Shizune nodded. She was right. If the killer would kill everyone, except Naruto, why leave Itachi as a witness?

* * *

Sasuke ran down the hall that led to Naruto's room. When he woke up in the morning he tried to find Naruto with no luck. He went downstairs to find Itachi talking to Iruka. When Itachi noticed Sasuke he stopped and frowned. At that moment he knew something was wrong.

Itachi explained to him about Naruto's unconscious state in the hospital, leaving out the details of the events from the day before. Sasuke yelled at the two men, he wanted to go see Naruto. It took a few minutes to leave the house since Sasuke wasn't ready. He rushed through everything, trying as hard as he could to take little time to get ready.

When they finally got there Sasuke was the first one out of the car. He ran to the front office and yelled at the woman at the front to tell him what room Naruto was staying in. When she told him, he ran pass the elevator and down the hall. Finally he was in front of the Naruto's room. He ran in to see a conscious Naruto staring off into space.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he hugged the younger boy. "I was so worried. What happened? Are you hurt? Who did this? Naruto-"

"Sasuke…" Naruto, he grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt. He was crying. "Sasuke…" He repeated. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto was crying harder now.

"Sorry for what, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him, feeling a bit weary.

"Sasuke, they're all dead…" Naruto said, sobbing into Sasuke shirt.

"Dead?" Sasuke echoed.

"Everyone's dead…" Naruto said into his shirt. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I wasn't able to do anything…"

Sasuke thought for a moment, confused, then he remembered Naruto had gone with his parents yesterday to their company. "Naruto! Where are my parents?" He was shaking now.

Naruto bit his lip as he tried to answer Sasuke. When Sasuke didn't hear a reply, he grabbed Naruto's shoulders, pushing the boy back. "Naruto, I asked where my mom and dad!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I'm sorry…" Was all Naruto could get out.

Sasuke stood there holding Naruto's shoulders. _'Everyone's dead? What does he mean but that…'_ Sasuke thought as he started into Naruto's eyes. _'Everyone ones… Oh God!'_ Sasuke eyes widened as he put everything together. "Naruto… are my…are my parents dead?" Sasuke managed to voice his question, hoping to all gods it wasn't true.

Naruto slowly nodded his head.

Sasuke stood there shocked. He didn't know what to do or what to say. "I'm sorry Sasuke…" Naruto repeated. "I'm sorry…" Naruto looked at Sasuke who was staring at him with a blank expression. "Sasuke… are you-"

"What did you do Naruto?" Sasuke screamed, placing his hands on Naruto's neck. "What did you do Naruto? Did you kill my parents?" Sasuke's voice rose as the pressure on the smaller boy's neck tightened.

Naruto started to gasp for air but Sasuke didn't let go, he held on tighter. "Naruto! You killed my parents didn't you? It's all your fault that they are dead! I hate you Naruto! I hate you!"

Naruto felt as though he was slipping into the darkness, before he faded completely Iruka and Itachi walked in. "Young master! What are you doing to Naruto?" Iruka yelled, pulling Sasuke off Naruto.

"Let me go! Let me GO!" Sasuke screamed as he struggled to get free.

Itachi looked at Naruto who was gasping hard. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" He placed a hand on the blonde's forehead.

"Aniki! Why are you being nice to him? He killed our parents, he killed everyone! We shouldn't let him live! You never know, he could be crazy! We could be next. We need to-"

"Sasuke." Itachi interrupted Sasuke. Not even looking at his brother, he said; "Shut up."

Everyone in the room went quiet, especially Sasuke. His brother had never told him to shut up, and mean it. Sasuke looked down at the ground, his bangs covered his eyes. "I hate you, Naruto…" With that said he ran out of the room, an unsure Iruka following suit.

Itachi looked at the boy who was crying. "I'm sorry, Itachi… if you hate me you can leave too." Naruto tried to wipe away his tears.

Itachi looked at Naruto, then sighed. "Naruto, you don't have to leave. I need you to be with Sasuke, for me. I'm going to be busy now since I was told to take over the company. So Naruto, you're still staying with us to keep Sasuke company for me."

Naruto looked at Itachi in shock. "Are you crazy? Sasuke hates me! You heard him. Who knows what he'll do when I'm still staying with him." Naruto sobbed more. "I don't what to hurt him anymore."

Itachi hugged Naruto while he cried into his shirt. "It's okay Naruto, it's not your fault… don't worry, you'll be safer with us, rather than out there. You won't get hurt again, I promise." Itachi ran his hands through Naruto's soft blonde hair and rested his chin on his crown. "Naruto, I need you to stay with Sasuke. So can you please do that?"

Naruto was quiet at first. He thought about it and remembered what Mikoto had said; _"Promise me Naruto… that you'll stay by Sasuke's side because I couldn't… I need you to love him like I didn't get to… Even when times are rough… I want you to be there to make him smile...I know I wasn't there for him… but I don't want him to be lonely again... So can you please do that for me, Naruto?"_

Naruto looked at Itachi and nodded. "Even if Sasuke hates me, I'll do anything and everything just to see him smile again."

* * *

_SHORT! like me!... i think.. i'm 5'4" and I'm 15... is that short? maybe not... _

_Well it was short because the next chapter is when Sasuke is 14 and Naruto is 12 (age may change) flash backs may be included (lmaf i sound like a commercial)_


	10. ages not a chapter:P

**_You don't have to comment this, I delelted ch7 (it really wasn't a chapter) and some people can't comment, so I' going to make this ch 10 (it's just info) so u can comment Ch11 XD... gawd i stupid :P_**

**_INFO ON AGES AND SHIT:D lmao_**

_**7th**_

_**Naruto:** 11- he is truning 12 in October so he's the youngest… in my story…_

_**Gaara:** 12_

_**Kiba:** 12_

_**Hinata:** 12_

_**Shikamaru:** 12_

_**Choji:**13_

_**8th:**_

_**Shino:** 13_

_**TenTen:** 13_

_**Lee:**13_

_**9th:**_

_**Sakura:** 14- Sakura and Ino are going to be...mean... because you no they love sasuke and yata yata ya_

_**Ino:**14 -points up_

_**Kankuro:**14_

_**10th:**_

_**Sasuke:** 14- suppost to be in the 9th grade but skipped XD_

_**Neji:**15_

_**Tamari:** 15_

_**Sai:**15_

_**Kabuto:** 15 - between you and me, I love kabuto when he's nice in stories so I had to add him in :3_

_**SOME CHARATERS WILL IN THE STORY BOT AREN'T MENSTION A LOT! ALSO THERE WILL BE A LOT OF OC CHARACTERS TOO :D**_


	11. A New Start? edit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…expect… wait… never mind…**

**THIS IS THE SAME CHAPTER!!!!** I delete ch7 and some people already comment ch10 and can't comment again, so I put the Ages on chapter 10 and put the story on ch11 (I'm confused...) SO SORRY AGAIN! for a gift I will try to make the next ch really fast :P

_**SRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! I'VE BEEN WAKING UP LATE THEN I GO ON THE COMPUTER TO LOOK AT STUFF THEN NEXT THING I KNOW, IT 'S TIME FOR DINNER THEN MY MOM WANTS ME TO DO THE DISHES THEN TAKE A SHOWER…… I THINK YOU GOT THE POINT ' SO SORRY!!!!**_

_Well this is a better start of Anything For You like into the whole plot and stuff :D yeay! In the story, Naruto is 11 (going to be 12) and Sasuke is 14 (he's birthday past already)... So pretty much six-seven years has gone by… but there will/might be flash backs into those six-seven years :P DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT EVER SASUKE DOES TO NARUTO cause remember, Sasuke had 'problems' _

**Anything For You**

I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

_**-Anything For You; Evanescence **_

* * *

**Ch.10- A New Start?**

Naruto stared outside his window. Sasuke was over at Neji's house and he was bored stiff. It had been seven years since Kyuubi had attacked the company and Sasuke still hated him. He always pushed him around and treated him like dirt.

When Itachi or Iruka where around Sasuke won't do anything, he just ignore Naruto. But when Itachi was at the company and Iruka was working, Sasuke likes to make Naruto cry, he seems to enjoy it. They weren't horrible things, just something a five-seven year old would cry about.

The years had gotten worst when the officer said it was a robbery since there was money missing. A few people agreed with this theory but Sasuke still believed that Naruto was the one who did it and hid the money. After the first two years, the officers started to assume, Itachi was parted in the robbery, they didn't have any evidence but the never gave up. This made Sasuke become harsher on Naruto. The abusing got worst and he made Naruto do everything he didn't want to do or was too lazy to do.

But Naruto still stuck with him. He told himself that Sasuke had still loved him and will one day forgive him. But that day hasn't come. When Naruto was younger and tried to pull the innocent look on him, Sasuke wouldn't wall for it. Must of the time Sasuke either pushed him away or slapped him across his face. _(**A/N: I would do something harsher but I feel bad… you know what?! I don't care! If it seems too evil, tell me, I'll dial down -evil laugh-**)_ Naruto would end up crying make Sasuke hit him harder to make him shut up.

_**(Flash Back) Naruto:6 Sasuke 8**_

"_Sasuke-kun… why are you ignoring me, It's been a year! Why can you forgive me?" Naruto wined as Sasuke walked down the hallway. Naruto tried to ask Sasuke about going to the park to play but Sasuke just kept on walking pass him. "Saaaa-suu--ke----…" Naruto wined longer. "Sasuke, listen to me! Please." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and was hugging it._

_Sasuke twitched, and Naruto noticed it. "Sasuke… pleas-"_

**-Slap- **

_It took awhile for Naruto to realize what had happen. And when he did, pain shot up hit cheek. Sasuke had slapped him! That was his first time Sasuke had ever hit him. He look at Sasuke who expression was readable. He was angry. _

_Naruto's eyes got all watery but Sasuke hit him again. "Shut UP!" Sasuke screamed grabbing Naruto wrist. "Someone will hear you!!!" Naruto winced at the pain in his wrist but didn't cry. He was scared Sasuke would hit him again. "I'm sorry Sasu-niichan." He said wiping his tears away with his free hand._

_Again Sasuke twitched. He held Naruto's wrist hard. "I said not to call me that! We're not even related!!! Don't even say my name. So speak to me to unless told so, Naruto! And if so, say Uchiha-sama." (**A/N: Is there another way I can say master in Japanese… can I use -sama? I no words and stuff but I don't want to use it in the wrong way)**_

_Naruto nodded. _

_Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and shoved him to the ground and walked away as Naruto cried. _

_**(End Of Flash Back) -cry-**_

Naruto frowned as he look down on her wrist. They were buries makings on them from Sasuke dragging him places like a dog. He sigh as he got up. He felt hungry and decided to as Iruka if he could make him something.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Naruto was walking down the hall and hard someone. He turned around to see Itachi. Itachi looks hadn't changed the six years that had gone by. He had been busy taking over the family job so he rarely had time for him and Sasuke. But unlike Sasuke, Itachi forgave Naruto for what had happen to his parents.

"Hi, Itachi." Naruto said with a smile. "What are you doing home early?" Naruto asked looking up at the older Uchiha.

"I have receive news from the school board that you and Sasuke will have to apply into a school." Itachi said holing up a letter.

Naruto felt excited a bit. Ever since the incident with Sasuke parent's, Sasuke had been home schooled along with Naruto. So Naruto never had a friend. Know was is chance. He will be able to go to school like normal boy and make new friends.

Naruto looked up at Itachi. "When do we start?" He asked titling his head to the side.

"Tomorrow you'll be starting Konoha High." Itachi said gladly. "You'll be in the seventh grade and Sasuke will be in the tenth."_ (**A/N: In this school, you start high school in the 6****th**** grade. Idk how it works in your high school, but for me starts in the 9****th**** grade, but I want Sasuke and Naruto to be together in the same school… Sasuke is in the tenth grade because he's smart**)_

"Thanks Itachi." Naruto said hugging the older boy. Itachi smiled as he placed a hand on Naruto's back.

* * *

_"Sasuke, do you really have to go? Itachi is going to school too and your leaving me alone..." A young Naruto wined._

_"Don't worry, Naruto, you'll start class next year and we'll still be in the same school." Sasuke said patting Naruto's head._

Naruto woke up as he felt someone yank his sheets off his bed. 'It was just a dream…' He thought as the person who yanked his sheets off got off the bed.

"Wake up, dobe." Sasuke said turning on the light to Naruto's room.

"Not now_…_I want to sleep more." Naruto wined turning his face to his pillow to block the light.

"Yes NOW, dobe." Sasuke said growing inpatient. "On the count of three, I want you up. One…"

_**(Flash Back)** _

"_Naruto-kun, I know you're here. Why don't you come out to play?" The man started to laugh a more evil laugh and shoved the gun harder into Mikoto's head when she tried to break through from his grip. "I'll give a count to three, and if you don't come out, she dies." The man paused for Naruto to come out but nothing happened. "One…" The man started. "Two…" He held the gun titer in his hand… "Thre…" He stopped counting when he saw Naruto appear out of the corner. He smiled and looked him straight in the eyes._

"_Hi Naruto-kun…Happy Birthday." With saying that, he pulled the trigger._

_**(End Of Flash Back)**_

"…thr-"

Naruto shot up before Sasuke could finish his sentence. "I'm up!" He said jumping off the bed. He turned to look at Sasuke who's face expression was unreadable. Sasuke had whispered, 'whatever' but Naruto didn't hear him.

"Go get cleaned up and get changed. Your taking the bus. I don't want anyone to see me come to school with you, so I'm going early." Saying that Sasuke left.

Naruto frowned. 'At least he woke me up.' He thought trying to make himself fell better.

* * *

_**(AT KONOHA HIGH!!!)**_

Naruto walked around the school confused. It was his first time in school and he was completely new and had no idea what he was doing. He would have asked for help but everyone was going him weird looks. Some one the kids were in the bus that he rode. They too thought he was weird.

He tried looking around to try and find Sasuke but the boy was in a completely different area. Scared, Naruto started to panic. 'Where do I go?!' He asked himself. 'Sasuke will be mad.' He felt his eyes water up until he ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto said covering his mouth. Some how he was able to knock someone bigger then him down and he was tiny! "You need help?" He asked sticking out his hand.

The boy took the hand but didn't say anything. Naruto watched him dust himself off and pick up him books. Naruto notice that he had red hair and had eyeliner on. An on top of that, he had a tattoo on his head. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said placing his hand out again. "I'm new here." He told hoping the boy would help him out.

The red head just looked at it and gave Naruto a deadly glare.

"Eep!" Naruto said taking his hand back. "You shouldn't look at people like that. You'll scare them off!" He said laughing.

The red head seem to look confused at Naruto. "You're not scared?" He asked. Naruto shook his head. "Why?"

Naruto shrug. "I guess because you have the same sad and lonely look in your eyes that I have." He said smiling. "So… you think you can help me to the office?" Naruto asked hoping he'd say yes.

The boy took a moment then nodded. "Sure."

"Aw! Thanks…"

"Gaara." The boy said finishing his sentence.

"Ya! Thanks Gaara." Naruto said all smile.

* * *

When Naruto finally got to the office, they gave him his class schedule. He looked through it and looked at all his classes. 

_**Student: **Uzumaki Naruto **Student Number: **757491** D.O.B: **10/10 **Grade: **7th_

_**1 Period) **World Studies - B-102: Hatake Kakashi_

_**2 Period) **Art- B-107: Deidara _

_BRUNCH/BREAK_

_**3 Period) **English- A-105: Jiraiya_

_**4 Period) **P.E.-Gym: Maito Gai_

_LUNCH_

_**5 Period) **Free Period_

_**6 Period) **Science- G-106: Orochimaru_

_**7 Period) **Math: Geometry- E-121: Mitarashi Anko_

"You and I have periods 1, 3, 4 and 6 together." Naruto jumped as he remember that Gaara was still with him. "Sorry to scare you." Gaara said watch Naruto catch his breath.

"Na, that's okay. I'm kind-of spaced out." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck. "So you said we have class together?"

Gaara nodded. "We have Kakashi-sensei for world studies. That our first period. Follow me." Naruto nodded and followed Gaara into building B Room 102.

As he walked in, he notice a few kid. They were mostly talking to each other and not paying any attention to him. Naruto sighed. He was kind of glad no one was looking at him.

He turned to were Gaara was but he was already walking into a seat. Naruto quickly followed him and took the seat next to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, who's the girl with you? She looks cute." Naruto turned to were the voice can from. Behind him was a boy with brown colored hair. On his cheeks he had red tattoo markings. "Hey cutie, the names Inuzuka Kiba." The boy said winking at Naruto.

"Uh… Kiba… he's a boy." The boy next to Kiba had said. He to had brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?! He looks cuter then any other girl I've seen. Hell! He is cuter then any girl! What makes you think he's a she?" Kiba shouted back at the ponytail hair boy.

"Well, for starters, he's wearing a boy's uniform instead of a girl's. I don't think any girl would do that." He answered leaning back on the chair.

"What! That's impossible! Maybe she a tomboy! Or she a lesbian! Or the school ran out of uniform! Fuck! She can't be a guy!"

Naruto laughed joining in the conversation. "Sorry, I'm a guy." He told. "You not the first to think I'm a girl." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"So I guess your right, Shika." Kiba said sadly. "So, I'm guessing your new here. I've already introduce myself so I don't have to do it again." Kiba said pointing his thumb to himself. "The guy next to me is, Nara Shikamaru. Excuses him, him pretty lazy."

"Your all too troublesome." Shikamaru said looking outside at the window.

"You think everything is troublesome." Kiba said crossing his arms. "So since you know us, who might you be?" Kiba asked turning to Naruto.

"Oh. Ya! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you all." He said bending over.

"Well, Naruto, let me say; welcome to Konoha High." Kiba said patting Naruto's back. Naruto smiled at the boy.

* * *

"Sorry class for being late, class." A man with sliver hair said walking in. He was wearing a scarf around this neck and it covered his mouth. "There was an dolphin lost outside and I decided to help him out." 

"Your lying Kakashi-sensei." A girl in the back said. "again." She added in.

"Oh fine don't believe me. But Naruto might. Right Naruto?" Kakashi said looking over at the blonde hair boy. "You do know, Iruka?"

Naruto nodded. "Iruka-sensei was here?" He asked feeling excited.

"Sure was. He forgot to give you your lunch, so he came over here and got lost." Kakashi said handing Naruto a box that had his name written on it.

"Uh… thanks." Naruto said politely.

"Oh yes. I forgot. Everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto, our new student." Kakashi told getting everyone's attention. "So Naruto, why don't you tell everyone about yourself."

Naruto stood up. "Hi everyone, my name is Naruto. I'm 11 and my birthday is on October 10th. I like every kind of ramen and my favorite color is orange." He said smiling.

"He looks like a girl!" Someone in the room shouted making everyone laugh. Naruto turned red and sat back down.

"Very funny, Renji. You know where else you can else you can be funny at? Detention." Kakashi said winking at Naruto causing the boy to smiled.

* * *

When the bell rang, Naruto went to he next class with Gaara leading him since their class was close. As Gaara dropped Naruto off, he told him to wait for him when class was over so he could pick him up. Naruto blushed and nodded his head. 

As he walked into his class, Naruto notice Sasuke with girls surrounding him. 'I guess this class is mixed in grades.' Naruto thought as he sat down. He could fell someone staring at him, but was too scared to turn around.

"Oi! Naruto!" Naruto looked over at the where his name was called. I was Kiba. "I didn't know you where in this class! You should have waited for me." Kiba said talking a sit next to Naruto. "I guess your not the only new student here." Kiba said looking behind them at Sasuke. "He looks like a jerk." He said turning back to Naruto. "I hate people like that. That's why I'm glad I have you, Blondie." Kiba said placing his arms around Naruto cause him to blush hard.

Again Naruto felt someone glaring at him but he chose to ignore it.

"Hey, Blondie, what's wrong?" Kiba asked noticing Naruto's paleness. Naruto shook his head and whispered, 'nothing' but Kiba didn't hear him. "What was that, Blondie. I didn't hear you." Kiba asked leaning closer to Naruto. From anyone's view, it would look like Kiba was trying to kiss the boy but he didn't seem to notice.

Out of no where, a book few over at Kiba ad hit him on the head. "DA FUCK!" Kiba shouted out in pain. He looked at the book, then looked behind him. "Who the fuck threw this book at me!?" He shouted in anger. He notice someone raised his hand and was smirking proudly. "Why the fuck did you do that for, you ass?!" Kiba yelled at the raven hair boy.

The boy shrugged. "It slipped." He said smirking.

Kiba growled at this. "I'll show you what else slips when I shove my foot up you a-"

"Kiba calm down." Naruto pled. "I don't think Uchiha-sama meant to throw the book at your head."

"What ever, the kid should be lucky I stopped or he would be messed up for life." Kiba said sitting back down and crossing his arms. "He can come down and get his own fucken book." He said pushing the book away from him.

Sasuke smirked as he ad a plan. Naruto didn't like the look he was going him. "Naruto give me my book." Sasuke said leaning on his chair.

Naruto was know scared. He either had to follow Sasuke orders and make Kiba think his a loser listening to him, or to not listen to Sasuke and face what will happen when he gets home.

"Naruto don't listen to him. He's just a rich snob like half the people who go here. Just let the ass get it himself." Kiba said patting Naruto back.

"Naruto… Get my book…" Sasuke waited for Naruto to react but he didn't move. "One… Two…"

"Oh come on, you can't threaten him, Uchiha. Right Naruto? Naruto?" Kiba looked up and saw Naruto walk over to the Sasuke's book. He picked it up and handed it to Sasuke, "Here, Sasuke-sama." Naruto said handing the book to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, "Took you long enough."

As Naruto walked back to his seat, the girls who where surrounding Sasuke where all whispering about him. Naruto sat in his seat and didn't even look at Kiba but after while Kiba spoke up. "Do you own him something?" Kiba asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at him for a while. "Ya you can say that." Naruto said looking down.

"Well, if he gives you any problems, tell me, I'll kick his ass for it." Kiba said giving Naruto a toothy grin.

Naruto smiled sweetly and said, "Thanks Kiba."

* * *

After awhile, more students rolled in but no teacher was there. "Kami! Where is Shouri-sensei?!" Kiba shouted in anger. "He's never late-" 

Just then a girl with long blonde hair walked in. Part of the hair covered her eye, and another part was pulled into a ponytail. The rest of her hair was down. "Hello everyone. I'm you new teacher." She wrote her name on the board. "The names is Deidara. And I know what your all thinking… I'm a guy not a girl." He said drawing a stick figure of a guy next to his name on the board.

"Ehhhhhhh!!?!?!?!?!?!!!" Haft the class said.

"Are you related to him?" Kiba asked turning to Naruto. "I mean you both look famine and had blonde hair."

"No clue who he is." Naruto said shaking his head.

"So, before I do anything else, is there any questions?… Yes young man with the tattoo's on his face."

"Uh… ya… I was wondering what had happen to our old teacher." Kiba asked.

"Well, let me just say, he's in a better place." Deidara said nodding his head.

"Oh my god! He's dead?!" A girl in the room asked panicking.

"Uh… no… he won the lotto and moved to America…. Any other questions?" Deidara said changing the subject.

"How old are you?!" A guys voice in the room said causing Deidara to laugh.

"I'm 21." Deidara answered. "I was bright in my class and graduated ahead, then spend four years in college train to become a teacher. And know I'm here. Know that's over, any other questions?"

"Are you single?!"

Everyone laughed. "Uh… I won't answer that." Deidara said rubbing the back of his neck. "So I'll go forward and introduce your new students. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto please come up in the front."

Naruto and Sasuke both walked up to the front of the class not even looking at each other. "So boys, why don't you tell us about yourself." Deidara said smiling. "You first Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and placed his hands in his pocket. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I hate Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone in the room started to whisper together and Naruto hands started to get sweaty. 'This is going to be a long year…' Naruto thought as everyone looked at him.

* * *

Ack! Sasuke you big meany! Naruto said sorry!!!!!! …ass… 

Anyways, The school stuff is confusing, I kind of did my scheaule but changed it a bit, so if ur still confused ask away :D

* * *

P.S: I might edit this if it's seems confusing... XD


	12. At Least Someone Cares

-1**Disclaimer: Monkeys won't fly, fish won't speak and Naruto won't belong to me**

**Every ones review makes me so happy cry :D**

_Eeep gasp Sasuke is so mean to Naruto… and since it's rated M… I fell like doing rate 'stuff' to him'evil laugh… not in this chapter… HELL I don't even no what this chapter is going to be about until the end…some monkeys will be cool…hehe monkeys… hey this is what you get when your writer is 15 and scored a 96 on her stupid test… I think I'm 15… YOU NO WHAT! THINKING THIS NOSENCE MADE ME HAVE AN IDEA! Even thou it doesn't even relate to what we were talking about starts typing_

_**Warning: Characteristic my not fit characters and OC characters are included :P AND DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT EVER SASUKE DOES TO NAURTO!!!! Remember, it's angst-y!!! I could have Sasuke rape Naruto but I don't want to… see how nice I am?!… well maybe a little…**_

* * *

**Ch.11- At Least Someone Cares**

"_So boys, why don't you tell us about yourself." Deidara said smiling. "You first Sasuke."_

_Sasuke smirked and placed his hands in his pocket. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I hate Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Everyone in the room started to whisper together and Naruto hands started to get sweaty. 'This is going to be a long year…' Naruto thought as everyone looked at him._

_

* * *

_

"Well that was… awkward…" Deidara said trying to laugh it off. "I don't think Sasuke meant that everyone…Anyways… How about you Naruto? Tell me something about yourself."

Naruto was going to speak but Sasuke interrupted him. "This is Uzumaki Naruto. He only takes orders from me and is a complete moron."

Once again everyone started to whisper and some people where laughing. Sasuke was smirking while Naruto felt like running out the room crying.

"Your such an ass you know that!?" A voice in the crowd rang. It was Kiba. "He may be smaller then you, let alone younger, but that doesn't make it right to pick on him! I hate people like you." Kiba said walking up in the front and pulling Naruto to himself.

"Ch." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "You don't know him like I do." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto. "He hurt everyone I know and loved, including myself. I don't know why my brother even enrolled him in school, he's just -"

"-your brother?" Everyone in the room turned to the front door to see an man who looks exactly like Sasuke but was taller.

"Aniki?"

"Itachi!"

Everyone in the room started to whisper again about how both boys knew the man. They would think Sasuke and Itachi where brothers, but what about Naruto?

"Hello boys. I was just visiting an old friend, and he happened to be teaching my brothers." Itachi said patting both Sasuke and Naruto on the back.

"He's not our brother." Sasuke said brushing Itachi's pat off. "He's not related to us!!!" Sasuke said losing his temper.

"Well, technically, he is. Our parents was going to adopted him after his birthday so that makes him our brother." Itachi said placing an arm around Naruto.

After while, Itachi notice Kiba smiling. "Who are you?" Itachi asked frowning.

"Uh… Inuzuka Kiba. I'm Naruto's new friend." Kiba said giving Itachi a toothy grin.

"So I guess Naruto has a boyfriend now, right Sasuke." Itachi said elbowing the younger Uchiha in the ribs.

"WHAT?!" Kiba shouted.

"He's to girly for a boyfriend." Sasuke said turning away from Itachi and back to his seat.

"Ah… come on, Naruto is adorable." Itachi said pinching Naruto's cheeks. For some reason, Sasuke thought Itachi was going to easy on the boy. "Aren't you Naruto." Itachi said in a babyish voice.

"So Itachi, why are you here again?" Naruto asked cutely when Itachi let go of his cheeks.

Itachi smiled. "Deidara is an old friend of mine, we went to the same school until we graduated." He walked up to him and put his arms around him. "And also, I wanted to check up on you and Sasuke. Make sure Sasuke doesn't go all crazy." Itachi said smirking at Sasuke.

"The only think crazy I'm going to do is kick you're a-"

"-Well Itachi you came and visited, now get going." Deidara said cutting Sasuke off. Taking Itachi's arm off him, he walk over to the desk and grab some books. "I have to start class before the bell-"

**-RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG-**

Deidara sighed. "Okay class, tomorrow we'll start our work. So see you all tomorrow, have a good day." Once he said that, everyone left except for Naruto and Kiba. Itachi nodded to Naruto and walked off, while Sasuke brushed his shoulders against him.

"Oi blondie, what's you next class? I have pre-algebra." Kiba said watching the blonde grab his bag.

"I have English. Gaara is going to pick me up too." Naruto said smiling.

"Lucky, you got English, I have no clue why we use letters in pre-algebra! I though we use numbers! What the fuck!" Kiba said throwing his hands up. "Do you get it?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm in Geometry."

"WHAT! HOW? I can't even understand the times table! How did you get into Geometry?! It's only for ninth and tenth graders, no seventh grader got up there." Kiba asked felling stupid.

Naruto shrug. "I was home schooled before with Sasuke. He was suppose to be learning Algebra I in ninth grade, so my teacher, Iruka thought both of us it, and I passed."

"Oh, so you do know that Sasuke guy. Is he a jerk? I mean did you see him in class today? All thinking he's cool smirking and shit. God I hate him!" Kiba said angrily. "Is that why he was picking on you in class? Because you're his adopted brother?"

Naruto shrugged again. "Something like that." He said walking to the door.

"Well, Naruto. If you need help, you can always turn to me, just remember that." Kiba said following Naruto.

"Yes, I'll turn to my 'boyfriend'. "Naruto said referring to what Itachi said in class today.

"Hey you want to be made fun of?" Naruto shook his head. "Find! Don't make a big deal about it then." Kiba said making a face.

"LOOK! Kiba there's Gaara! HI GAARA!!!" Naruto yelled at the red hair boy who was down the hall.

"Can you be any louder, Blondie." Kiba said cupping his ears.

"Sure can! You want to see?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Uh…no…"

As Gaara walked down the hall he smiled at Naruto. "Hello Naruto." Gaara said.

"Hey! I here too!" Kiba shouted to get Gaara's attention but instead he got a deadly glare. "Uh… never mind… hey Naruto, brunch is going to end soon, I'll see you later." Kiba said running the other direction.

"Bye Kiba!" Naruto said waving at the boy. "So Gaara, where's building A room 105?" Naruto asked turning to the red head boy.

"Over in the front. Follow me." Gaara said walking down the hallway with Naruto close behind.

"So… Gaara…, how was your last period?" Naruto asked trying to start a conversation. but Gaara didn't say anything. "Okay… oh, Gaar-"

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto and Gaara both look up to see a group of preppy girls. They were all standing behind a girl with pink hair and green eyes and another girl with whitish blonde hair and blue eyes. "Well, are you?" The blonde asked.

Naruto nodded.

"So you know Sasuke-kun?!" The pink heard girl said happily. "I'm Haruno Sakura, the president of the Sasuke Fan Club and this is the vice president, Yamanaka Ino. And we were wondering if you wanted to join, since, ya know, you seem to know Sasuke-kun." Sakura said smiling.

"I'm A Boy." Naruto said grinding his teeth. 'How does he have a fan club in one day?' Naruto thought rolling his eyes.

"A BOY?!" Sakura and Ino both said. "We were pretty sure you where a girl, with you being short… and also your feminine figure- hey where are you going?" Sakura yelled as Naruto was walking away from them.

"To class." Naruto said walking next to Gaara. "If you don't mind."

"Yes we do!" Sakura said losing her temper. "It's not polite ignoring someone older then you."

"Whatever." Naruto said as he kept o walking. "I don't need to be talking to some snobby rich girls to tell me who to listen to. Especially ones who formed a club for a boy who doesn't even care about you." He said turning a corner.

"The nerve!" Ino said stomping her foot on the ground. "We need to tell Sasuke-kun about this."

Sakura nodded her head. "And ask him how they know each other."

(**A/N: Insert evil laugh here…jkjk)**

* * *

(**A/N: Going to skip English…. Got nothing to say, nothing to do… :/**) 

**(In P.E.: Naruto's POV)**

I had to walk alone to the boys locker rooms because Gaara was ask to stay in class a little longer and I didn't know where Kiba was.

'Great…where's the locker rooms?' I asked myself. 'It's got to be next to the gym… but where's the gym?!' I walked around a few times to ask someone where it was, but they just ignored me. Finally I accidentally ran into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I said felling my face turn red. I look up to see a boy with long hair and the clears eyes I've ever seen. _Maybe he's blind! _I thought felling bad running into a blind kid. "I'M SO SORRY!!!" I said louder, not sure why.

"I'm not deaf." The boy said rolling his eyes at me. "And I know what your thinking, I'm not blind either." He said looking my in the eyes.

"Oh." Was all I managed to get out.

"What are you doing running around the schools?" He asked me.

"I'm new and can't find the locker room." I said felling my face heat up. Why am I so embarrassed?!

"Oh, well since your new, you need to get an locker and a outfit. So what you got to do is go straight down this hallway till you get outside. When you get out side, there's a building to the left at that says, 'P.E. Office'. you go inside there and there will be a teacher in the desk named, Gekkou Hayate. It's his turn in this period to help the students out. So you need to ask him for a locker because you're new and he'll give you one. After you can ask him were the lockers are so you don't forget." The boy told me. I nodded my head and ran down the hallway thanking him.

When I finally got down the hall, I saw the office and went inside. There was a man in the desk who looked sick and I thought maybe I was in the room place. Maybe it was the nurses office. "Are you Gekkou Hayate?" I asked him making sure. He nodded.

"What do you need?" He asked coughing.

"Uh… oh! I'm new and need a locker and a P.E. uniform." I asked politely.

"Wait here, I got to get you locker combination." He said getting up and going into another room.

" Ch, dobe, can't remember why you were here? You're such a loser." Oh god I know that voice. I turned around to see Sasuke standing a the door. '_Oh kami, please tell me he doesn't have P.E. today…' _I thought watching him walk over to where I was. "I guess we have P.E. together." He said as if he was reading my mind. "This will be fun." He said smirking.

Quickly, he turned to me and grabbed my wrist. Causing me to wince from the pain. "I heard what you said to the two girls, Naruto." Sasuke said looking serious. _Two girls?… Oh ya, the Sakura and Ino chicks._ "I wouldn't have give a crap at first but since they mention you name, I thought I should have a word with you." He whispered into my ear sending chills up my spine.

Before Sasuke could do anything, Hayate coughed. We both look at him and he was holding a locker combination and P.E. outfit. "I got you all small, since you seem to be…small." He said handing me my stuff. "Oh, and the locker room is next door. Can I help you?" He said turning to Sasuke.

I nodded my head towards him and ran outside to the locker room. As I enter the room, all the boys where laughing fooling around. I saw Gaara next to his looker so I deiced to go with him. "Uh… Hi…" I said smiling at him. He nodded his head. "Do you know where locker…305 is?" I asked him hoping we where close together.

"Over there." He said pointing to the lockers behind him. _'Yes! We're close! I don't have to feel… weird!'_ I thought as I opened my locker.

A guy was walking towards me without a shirt and froze when he saw me. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I said sticking my hand out. He just looked at me. "Hello?" I said waving may hand over his face.

"AHH!!! GIRL IN THE BOYS LOCKER!!!!!!"

'_OH MY GOD!!!!!_'

* * *

_**(Neji POV)**_

"AHH!!!! GIRL IN THE BOYS LOCKER!!!!!"

"I A FUCKEN GUY!!!"

I enters into the locker room to see a group of guy running to the corner on the another side from a blonde hair girl I helped find the P.E. Office.

"I'M A GUY, DAMMIT!" She said growing red.

"I think you've been hanging around Kiba too long." The red haired boy had said. I quickly knew it was Gaara.

"Ya… I think so too." The blonde said sticking his tongue out. "At lest know, he KNOWS I A BOY!!!" He said yelling again at the guys in the corner, not noticing me.

"You're a boy?" One of them said.

"I thought for sure you where a girl."

"It does explain why he's here."

"Oh my god! He's looking at us!"

"I think I'm gay now."

"Oh my god, me too"

"He's sure hot."

"Oh god I think I have a orgasm!"

"Morons." The blonde said out loud as he took he shirt off. All the boy were shocked.

"ACK!!!!!! He took off his shirt! GET OUT OF WAY!!!" One yelled as they ran into the bathroom pushing passed me, yelling for toilet paper.

"What's up with them?" The blonde asked turning to Gaara who hand his hands over his nose. "What wrong with you?" He said titling his head.

Gaara just shook his head.

"They're just… perverted." I said walking up to the blond.

"Oh! Your that guy who helped me today! Thank you!" He said bowing.

"No Problem." I said smiling at him… wait…did I just smile?! NO!!!

"Are _you_ okay?!" He asked me. _Shit, I think I've over reacted…_

"Ya, I'm fine." I said coolly. _Oh ya, I'm hot._ (**A/N: lmao**) "By the way, my name's Hyuga Neji." I said remembering we never got each other's names.

"Neji?! Your Neji??" The blonde said loudly. "That means you must know Sasuke… I mean Sasuke-dono." He said looking down. (**A/N: going to use -dono instead; thanks seedawg !!!-hug-**)

"Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked feeling stupid. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I do. How do you know him?"

He looked pale when I asked him. Could he be that Naruto kid that Sasuke was talking about seven years ago? I couldn't be. Sasuke said he died with his parents.

"I-I'm… I'm Uzu-Uzumaki…Naruto" He said smiling at me. _It can't be him! Sasuke said he died… unless he lied…_

"Wait, did you live with Uchiha-"

"HELLO MY FELLOW CLASSMATES!"

'_Shit'_

* * *

(**A/N: Dammit, I suck at Lee DX**) 

(Naruto POV)

"And who might you be?" A boy with a weird bowl cut hair and the bushiest… eyebrows I ever seen…asked me.

"Uh… Uzumaki Naruto." I said smiling.

"Well Naruto-kun, I, Rock Lee, welcome you to Konoha High." He said giving me the thumbs up and a toothy grin…. That strangest part was his tooth sparkled! What the hell!!?!??

"My knowledge of all youth has told me that you are new to our wonderful class and school."

I nodded my head and gave him a big smile.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun, I love your youthfulness." He said giving me a pose. "Just wait until you meet Gai-sensei, Naruto-kun, you'll love him! Well, I'm off to change." With that, he left to his locker.

I looked back at Neji and notice him sigh. "God, he's annoying." He said rolling his eyes. He looked at me and thought for a moment.

"BOYS GET CHANGED! CLASS IS STARTING IN A FEW MINUTES!" A teacher in the back yelled.

"I have to change!" I yelled whipping back and putting my P.E. shirt on. I heard Neji sigh and walk off.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Naruto threw his cloths on and rushed outside. There was already people out waiting for their sensei.

"Oi, blondie! I never knew you where in this P.E. class." Naruto turn to see Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba." Naruto said smiling. "I'm just wondering, but is this P.E. class mixed in grades?" He asked.

"It's not coed, but the grades a mixed. There's two teacher and they decided to mix the class up. Don't know why but it's such a bundle of joy." Kiba answered sarcastically looking at the older group of kids. "Oh and what can make me even happier, is that Sasuke ass is here."

Naruto laughed. "Who's an ass?" Naruto turns to see a chubby boy with red tattoo swirls on his cheeks.

"Oh, nothing Choji. By the way, this is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is Akimichi Choji. He's in the eight grade." Choji stuck his hand out and Naruto took it.

"You hungry? I got some chips, but don't tell the teacher." Choji said whispering. Naruto laughed in responds.

* * *

**(With Sasuke :P)**

"What are you looking at Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned to see he friend Neji looking at him…smiling…

"Why are you… smiling… Hyuga?" Sasuke asked getting fricked out.

"Well, I was talking to this little blonde. He said that you know him… and the funniest thing is, he said his name is Naruto… didn't you said he died?" Neji asked giving Sasuke a face.

"…guess you found him?" Sasuke said sighing. "Well, yes I've lied. He's still alive… and lives with me." He said clutching his hand hard. "Itachi took him after the 'robber' and treated him like he was one of us! It's all his fault my parents are died." He angrily. "I hate him, and I want him dead." He looked into Neji's white eyes. "So I'm going to do anything to make his life a hell." Sasuke said smirking giving Neji the chills.

"Uh… it happen to him when he was five, how could he kill all those people? I don't think he did anything." Neji said trying to make Sasuke come down.

"WHAT?! Are you serious? Someone is helping him. I know he's involved in it and I will prove to everyone that he's lying." If Sasuke wasn't so… calm? He would have did an evil laugh. Neji was kind of glad he didn't.

"What ever, Uchiha." Neji said rolling his eyes as he and the Uchiha walked off with a group a boys.

* * *

**(Back to Naruto)**

"Hey cutie."

Naruto and Kiba both turned around to see three junior boys smiling down at them. "Not you loser. The cute blond girl." One of them said taking Naruto's hand.

"I'm a boy!!!" Naruto said swiping his hand back.

"A cute boy." The tallest one said. "Girl or boy, your kind of cute." He said winking at Naruto.

"Ew…" Naruto said giving him a disgusted look. "I'm sorry but I have someone else in mind." Naruto said trying to make an excuses.

"Someone else? Aw… that makes us sad, right guys." The two boy next to the middle on both nodded saying 'yea'. "But who ever they are won't get you if your someone else ." The boy said grabbing Naruto and holding him close to him.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Naruto said trying to push him away. "Let Go!"

"Aw…. But you so cute." The boy said hugging Naruto making Naruto squirm around.

All of a sudden, someone held Naruto's shoulders and shoved the boy away from him. "Get away from him, Takashi." Naruto's savoir said. It was Gaara.

"Come on Gaara, we're just having fun. It's not like we're afraid of you. Your just a puny seventh grader." The boy names Takashi said laughing.

"Uh… Takashi, this is Tamari and Kankuro's brother… you know the one who beat up three seniors for hitting on he's sister…" One of Takashi's friend who was the shortest said.

"What?" Takashi said confused. "I'm sure they weren't injured." he said laughing.

"Uh… no… they were sent to a hospital for two months… There was also a time were a guy brushed pashed him during passing times and he didn't say sorry… he too was sent to the hospital." The boy said in a shacking voice.

"It gets worst." Gaara said smiling evilly. "So I suggest you live him alone, or you'll be sent to the hospital." When Gaara was done with his sentences, the three boy ran away as fast as they could.

"You okay? Gaara asked Naruto who seemed to be shocked.

"Ya, blondie. You okay? If Gaara didn't seem to show up, I was sure those guys would, like,… rape you or something." Kiba said patting Gaara's shoulder.

"Touch me again, you'll be in the hospital too." Gaara growled to Kiba.

"Ya I'm find guys. Thanks Gaara." Naruto said smiling. Gaara blushed.

"… are you blushing Gaara?" Kiba said staring at the red head's face. "Kami, I think you are!" Kiba said grinning.

Naruto was laughing and Kiba kept on grinning. Gaara felt like punching Kiba but for some reason didn't. He just shook his head.

* * *

"So guys, is our teacher.. Gai… is he cool?" Naruto asked as he, Kiba, Choji and Gaara walked up to the bleachers, their teachers were starting class there. 

"Describe, cool…" Kiba said looking at Naruto.

"Welcome my wonderful , youthful student!" A voice rang as Naruto and his friends walked up to their teacher.

'Oh My God!' Naruto thought as he walked up to a man who had the bushiest eye brows EVER! Forget what he said about Lee, this guys eyebrows where as big as caterpillars!!! No… BIGGER!!!!!

"Today we will start off with one hundred laps around the tack. Next we'll do one hundred push ups. And finally we'll do one hundred sit ups, to warm up before we will start our wonderful class games!" He then gave the same pose that Lee gave Naruto, and he gave a smile and his tooth sparkled.

Everyone groaned, but Lee who yelled, "Yes Gai-sensei!"

"He can't be serious!" Naruto shouted at Kiba.

"He's serious." Kiba said rolling his eyes.

"But Gai-sensei." Everyone turned to Naruto who was raising his hand. "Why don't we do a race instead of doing push ups and sit ups." He said. "So we would run all together and it would take up the period." He gave his teacher a smile.

"What a wonderful idea! May I ask the name of my wonderful student who had this idea?" Gai said giving Naruto the thumbs up.

"Uh… Naruto." Naruto said still smiling.

"Well, Naruto, I love you youthfulness. One day you'll end up like my prize student, Lee." Naruto nodded thinking, 'And I'll wear spandex too…great…'

Some students were glad they didn't have to do one hundred of everything, but most were angry that they still had to run.

"Okay everyone. To the tracks!" The other teacher next to Gai said pointing to the tracks.

* * *

**(At the Tracks)**

All the boys were standing around talking while their teachers, Gai and Genma told everyone the rules and orders.

"Up first is; Choji, Kiba, Kidoumaru, Lee, and Naota." Genma said looking at a list. "On the starting line."

"Don't worry Gai-sensei, I'll finish this race first!" Lee said clutching his fist proudly.

"Oh, Lee, you make me so proud." Gai said with tears run down his face.

"Oh, Gai-sensei." Lee said crying too. They both hug and waves come out of no where and crashed into the rocks they were standing on.

"Weird…" Naruto said feeling a sweat drop fall down his face. He turned to Gaara who had his hand on his head, and was shaking it.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" Genma said waving his arms as a flag. As they went, Lee was ahead of everyone the whole way. When he got back, he wasn't even out of breath. Kidoumaru was behind him, then Kiba, Naota, and Choji. "Good job boys." Genma said writing something down on his clip board. "Next is, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Kanaye, and… Naruto."

Naruto stood by Gaara on his left side and smiled sweetly to him but he didn't notice that Sasuke was next to him on his right. Sasuke was glaring at Gaara, who didn't seem to care. Neji was looking at the back of Sasuke and was having a feeling that Sasuke was pissed.

"On you mark. Get set… GO!"

As they started to run, Sasuke was ahead of everyone. He smirked as he knew he was the best but something evil crawled up on him. As soon as he got into the middle of the tracks, he started to slow down to Naruto's speed but a little ahead of the blond.

Naruto was talking no stop to Gaara, who was not talking. Gaara told Naruto he was going to go up farther and picked up his speed. Naruto nodded but didn't seem to make progress.

Neji was right behind Sasuke and notice him lacking speed. So he slowed down to watch what Sasuke was going to do, knowing it was something bad. As Neji slowed down to Sasuke speed, he notice Sasuke looking at Naruto smirking.

As soon as they got to the point where they knew no one would be watching them, Sasuke reached down and pants Naruto. The blonde stopped and turned red. As he tried to cover himself with his shirt, Sasuke pushed him down and kept on running.

Everyone, except for Neji, didn't see a thing until they saw Naruto on the ground, with his pants down. They had a perfect view of Naruto's… ass… butt… whatever you want to put it.

"NICE ASS BLONDIE!!!!" A someone in the class yelled making everyone laugh. Naruto turned as red as Gaara's hair and he quickly got up, pulling his pants up in the progress. He felt tears fall down his face as he looking at everyone laughing. He saw Sasuke smirking, Neji shaking his head, and Gaara… where was Gaara? And Kiba?

"Hey Naruto, you okay?" Naruto turned to see Kiba holding a towel. "I don't know what happened but something tells me it was Sasuke ass's fault." Kiba said placing his arms around Naruto.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked sniffing.

"Well…"

"You think that's funny, Uchiha?!" Gaara yelled grabbing the raven haired boy by the shirt collar.

Sasuke just continued to smirk. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Don't play stupid! I know you didn't without even seeing it happened." Again Sasuke smirked. "You fucken ass! Why don't I just wipe that smirk off your face." Gaara lifted his hand and hit Sasuke straight in the face causing the boy to fall over.

"Gaara! Fighting doesn't lead to anything!" Lee said grabbing Gaara arm before he could hit Sasuke again. "you could get expelled."

Gaara stopped and come down. He looked Sasuke in the eye giving him that, 'you got lucky.' look. He turned around and started walking to Naruto not notice the smirk on Sasuke's face. 'I'm lucky, but what about Naruto?'

* * *

"Wow, Gaara, you should have beaten Sasuke up!" Kiba shouted as the red head walked was walking toward them. Gaara only murmured, 'what ever'. "I mean did you see his face when you hit him?! Well, I couldn't since we where far, but I could only imagine! At least I saw him fall." Kiba said laughing. 

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked back to Naruto, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I fine but I don't think I'll show my face for at least four months." Naruto said pulling a fake grin. "Thanks guys." He said turning red. "You know, for not laughing at me."

Kiba and Gaara both nodded and walked with Naruto towards the locker rooms. 'At least someone cares.' Naruto thought smiling at Gaara and Kiba.

* * *

_-almost gets shot-_

_HEY! Did you read the warning?!?!?! I said don't hate me!!!!! -cry- I already feel bad!! I asked my friends what I should do and the first one said; 'Sasuke should sleep with Naruto's girlfriend' (he doesn't have one) and the second one said 'eat pie'… so I thought of my own… and when I asked them what they thought, the first friend say: 'yes that's mean…' and the second one said; 'ARE YOU ON CRACK?!??!?' And I nodded. And this was on the AIM… yes strange people…_

_Anyways... DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!! sasuke will one day end up nice! don't worry!!!! just believe!!!! ...it! teehee_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**_P.S. Uh... If it's confusing, tell me so i can change it! I finished it a night so I'm sleepy _**


	13. Then Things Get Better NOT

-1**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, I be died from shock!**

**Sorry for the late…ness… I've been waking up at 11 then went to eat and blah blah blah so I haven't been writing anything I also went away on the weekend so I didn't write anything :P SORRY!**

_Uh…got nothing else to say… Brush your teeth, after you eat a cookie… wow…Oh! I got one! Okay, I think Sasuke should be harsher to Naruto because then they can make the plot happy… no it so the ending makes since… SO BEWARD OF ABUSIVE SASUKE!!!! KNOW! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!_

_WARNING:…same a last time… no flames, cause Sasuke's crazy (Sasuke: hey!) _

_How do u spell Hyuuga? With one 'u' or two?_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Then Things Get Better…NOT**

"Sasuke… I think what you did was stupid." Neji said as his pulled Sasuke up. After Gaara punched Sasuke everyone around them was in shock or scared. They didn't dare go next to the Uchiha, so being his friend, Neji helped him. "Pantsing him then pushing him over… a little.. mean." He said while Sasuke was brushing himself off.

"Stupid, girly, ass, dobe and he's posse." Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he wiped the blood coming off his nose. "Fuck!" He said looking at the blood. "I need to go to the bathrooms." Sasuke said walking towards the locker rooms.

"Wait… Naruto's in…there." Neji tried to warn Sasuke but he already turned the corner. "…better help him out…" Neji sigh.

* * *

**(With Gaara Kiba and Naruto)**

"That guy is a total dick!" Kiba said kicking a locker nearest to him. "Why the hell is he picking on you?!" He shouted shaking Naruto. "Sorry. I'm a little pissed off." Naruto nodded and tears stared to fall down his face. "Ah! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kiba said panicking as he thought he shook the boy to hard.

Naruto shook his head no.

"What's wrong then?" Kiba asked as he and Gaara but lean in to looking at Naruto

"It's just that…I love you guys." Naruto said grabbing Kiba and Gaara in for a hug. "You guys are the best!" He said sobbing more.

"Ack! Naruto, I an't gay!" Kiba said trying to shake off Naruto's hug. Gaara just stood there, freaked out because some one actually hugged him.

When Kiba slipped out of Naruto's grip, he stood proudly as he watched the blonde hug Gaara. Who was blushing by the way. "I love you more Gaara!!!" Naruto said giggling as he hugged the red hair boy harder.

Kiba just laughed as Gaara looking like he was going to over heat. "Shut up Inuzuka." Gaara growled at the brown hair boy causing Naruto to laugh along.

* * *

"Wait, Uchiha!" Neji yelled at the raven haired boy who ignored him. "I know you can hear me!" He said loudly. "UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!"

Finally Sasuke turned around to face the Hyuuga boy. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Didn't hear me my ass." Neji said rolling his eyes. "Before you go in there, I have to tell you that-"

"I love you more, Gaara!" A voice rang thought the locker room.

"…what the…" Was all Sasuke do say. The voice belong to a blonde boy he hated so much. He was hugging Gaara! That pissed Sasuke off for some reason, he didn't know why he felt like this.

Neji looked over at Sasuke and notice his shocked and angry face expressions he was showing. For a few minutes of watch Naruto hug Gaara, the boy finally let go.

Kiba smiled at Naruto then looked at his watch on his wrist. "Well lunch is going next period, we better get changed before everyone-" Before could finish his sentences, a group of loud boys came in laughing. "Great." Kiba said rolling his eyes.

Naruto turned to all the boys who entered. Some were smiling and others where laughing. Naruto frowned before turning back to his locker. 'I'm so embarrass.' Naruto thought as he opened his locker.

"He's the boy who got pants." Some whispered laughing a bit.

"You mean the girly-boy?" Other voice whispered back.

"Ya."

"I sure like to-"

_**-slam-**_

Both boys turn paralyzed to see a angry Gaara giving them a glare. Naruto started to laughing as he notice the boys look like they were going to wet themselves.

"Uh… look at the time! I got to go… feed me dog." The one boy said running to the other side of the room.

"Dog?!" The second boy said running with the other boy.

Gaara smirking and turned back to the blond who was smiling ear to ear. Gaara just blushed.

* * *

During the time changing, Sasuke kept on watching Naruto. For some reason, he felt a bit of anger flash up ever time some one looking at him as they walked by. A few times someone actually grabbed his butt making the younger Uchiha want to stab them. But instead, Gaara seem to punch the locker next to them causing the boys to scream. 

He just rolled his eyes and looked at he's next three classes on his schedule.

**_Lunch_**

**5th Period: World Studies**

**6th Period: Science**

**7th Period: Geometry**

As he walked out the locker room. A few girls started to crowd around and it begin to annoy the crap out of him. 'I've been here for one day and I have fan girls! Hell! I had a fan club!!!'

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Some girl with brown hair yelled. "How are- Oh my god!" Everyone there looked at the girl shocked. "What happed to your eye, Sasuke-kun?!" She asked pointing to Sasuke's eye.

'Fuck, I forgot I got punched but the eyeliner freak.'

"Sasuke-kun is hurt!!!! What are we going to do?" A girl with bluish black hair screamed.

'You can get out of my way.' Sasuke thought twitching as the group of girls panic.

"We get revenge!" A girl with pink hair yelled. "Revenge!" The rest of the girls echoed. "Sasuke-kun, we'll destroy anyone who did this to you! So tell us who it was."

Sasuke smiled evilly. 'Maybe a fan club wasn't a bad idea after all…'

* * *

**(LUNCH! Everyone's favorite subject)**

Naruto wave to Kiba and Gaara as he walked pass the lunch line. Since he had a lunch bag, he told his friends that he's get a table for them and now was alone. In the lunch room. With people who look like they wanted to rape him…. Most of them where guys… he thought.

As he looked around the cafeteria he saw, Sasuke with Neji and a couple boys in their grade. Mostly rich kids. Sasuke notice him and smirked.

'That's not a good sign…' Naruto thought noticing an empty table at the corner. When he walked over to it, he took the seat where he was able to see everyone walk by.

"Well. Well. Look who we got here."

Naruto looked up to see three senior boy surrounding him. He rolled his eyes and continued to up pack his lunch.

"Looks guys. He's ignoring us." One of the boys said laughing. "Look at us when we're talking!" The boy said swiping Naruto's lunch off the table. Not wanting to get into a fight, Naruto looked up. The boy in the middle had a pinkish red hair color, with dark green eyes. He looked familiar to Naruto, but from where? The boys smirk and grabbed Naruto's collar yanking him up from his chair.

"You've been messing around with my sister." The boy said smiling evilly. "Sakura."

Naruto flinched at the name. 'Sakura? Aw… that the witch… god what she tell him!'

"She said you called her a whore then hit her boyfriend, Uchiha." The boy said pulling Naruto closer to him.

"He's not her boyfriend." 'uh…fuck…' Naruto thought as Sakura's brother fist collide on to Naruto face.

As Naruto fell to the floor, there was a few kid gasping and the others were laughing. Probably Sakura and the fan girls. "Now I want you to apologies to my sister for calling her a whore." Sakura's brother said walking up to Naruto.

"I didn't call her a whore…" Naruto told, receiving a kick to his stomach.

"Are you calling my sister a liar?" Sakura's brother asked angrily yanking Naruto up by his hair.

Naruto smiled. "Pretty much." Sakura brother stared shock at Naruto's. Most people would just back off and say nothing, but he was the first to actually stand up from himself.

"Your going to pay for that, blondie." The pink haired boy said bring his fist back. Naruto closed his eyes tight so he could take the pain in but Sakura's brother let go of him. He blinked once. Then twice and looked up. A blond girl with four ponytails in the back of her head stood over him. She smiled at Naruto then glared back down at Sakura's brother who was on the ground.

"You shouldn't be picking on little kids, Hideki." the blond girl told the boy.

"It's not your problem, Tamari." The boy name Hideki asked as his friends helped him up. "So stay out of it."

"Oh it is my problem when Gaara kills you and I have to deal with your dead body." Tamari told smirking.

"…What do you mean?" Hideki and his group asked gulping. They knew about Gaara and his records and didn't really want to deal with him. Espeallsay anyone that knew him.

"Well, this boy here happens to be Gaara's friend." Tamari said placing an arm around Naruto. "I don't think he'll like to find his _friend_ beat up when he comes back." Getting the point, the senior boys ran out of the lunch room. Naruto head some people laughing at them which made him smile at Tamari.

"Thanks!" Naruto said happily.

"No problem." She said patting Naruto's head. "Don't tell Gaara any of this, we don't want him to _get in trouble_" Tamari told saying 'get in trouble' boldly. Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"Yo, Blondie! Whatcha doing with Gaara sister?" Naruto looks around Tamari, to see Kiba with his lunch tray in his hands.

"Gaara's sister?" Naruto echoed dumbly.

"Ya. I'm Gaara's sister, Tamari. Nice to meet you Naruto." Tamari said sticking her hand out.

Naruto took it but still looked at her dumbly. "how do you know my name?"

Tamari laughed. "Gaara and I have our electives together, and he told me he had to pick you up after class. It was so cute that he has a friend." She said hugging Naruto tightly.

"…can't…breath…" Naruto said in between gasps.

Tamari laughed before she let go of Naruto. She took a set next to him and slid her lunch in front of her. Naruto remember his lunch was on the ground and went down to pick it up.

"Your not going to eat that right?" Tamari asked making a disgusted face. Naruto looked at it, then back at Tamari before shacking his head 'no'. He scooted it away from him. Kiba looked at them confusedly then shrugged. Tamari smiled at Naruto. "I already ate at brunch." She said placing the tray down in front of Naruto. He gave her that 'are you sure' look and she nodded her head. Naruto smiled and mouth 'thank you' before he started to eat.

When Gaara finally came over to the table. He noticed his sister and she nodded to him. He nodded back then took the other seat next to Naruto.

"Ri Raara. Rwhat Rup? " Naruto said with his mouth full. He notice Gaara's 'what the fuck' look so he swallowed his food then smiled, "I said, 'Hi Gaara. What's up?'"

Gaara shrugged and turned back to his food began to eat.

"Come on Gaara, you got to say more then that." Tamari told her brother. "He is your friend." She said laughing.

"Ya! Listen to your sister." Naruto said pouting.

"Hn." Was all Gaara said.

Both Naruto and Tamari started to laugh out louder. Kiba was smiling while Gaara had an blank expression but behind his mask he was smiling.

As the group laughed together and told jokes, someone watched them with hateful eyes… **(a/n: wonder who? XD)**

* * *

**(SKIP 5th Period :P so on with 6th Period)**

"See ya later, Blondie!" Kiba shouted at Naruto as he went to his next class. Since Kiba didn't have a 7th period, he got to leave early, so he wasn't going to see Naruto till tomorrow.

"Bye dog-breath." Naruto said laughing as he waved back to Kiba.

As Kiba went into his class, Naruto started walking toward he's classroom but ran into someone.

"You've only been here for one day and you've ran into me two times." Naruto looked up to see Gaara standing there with his arms cross.

"What can I say? I'm clumsy." Naruto said laughing. Gaara rolled his eyes before helping Naruto up.

"So who's our teacher?" Naruto asked Gaara as he whip away the imagery dust of himself.

"Orochimaru-sensei." Gaara answered.

As Naruto walked into the classroom he notice Sasuke was there. As he frowned Sasuke smirked. 'I hate the Uchiha smirk..' Naruto thought as he walked pass him.

"Come on." Gaara said grabbing Naruto's arm. He lead him to the back of the room where no one was able to see them.

When the bell rang, a man with pale skin and dark long hair walked in.

"Good afternoon class, take a seat so we could start ." As everyone took there seat, the man in the front looked around and notice Sasuke and Naruto.

"So we have new classmates. I'm Orochimaru. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto isn't it?" He asked as everyone turned to the two boys. Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled. "Well since your new, you two will be partners."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke and Naruto both shouted.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?"

"Yes!" Sasuke shouted. "I will not work with him!" He yelled pointing his finger at Naruto.

"Fine then." Orochimaru said rolling his eyes. "You'll work with… Sakura and Naruto, you'll work with Sai. No complaining!"

'Fuck, Bubble-gum hair girl.' Sasuke thought as he watched Sakura skip over to him. 'Better then him…' he thought looking over at Naruto.

"Who's Sai?" Naruto asked out loud. He looked around at a few kids but they all looked away. Naruto started to get frustrated until someone tapped on he's shoulder. He turns around to see a boy… who looked exactly like Sasuke… That kind of fricked Naruto out

"Hello Naruto-kun." The boy said. "I'm your partner Sai." Sai said giving Naruto a smile but Naruto could tell it was fake.

"Hi…Sai." Naruto said smiling at the boy.

Sai looked at Naruto for awhile then smiled. "Do you have a penis?" He asked making Naruto turn red.

"What!?" Naruto shouted at Sai. "You say three sentences and know your asking if I have a penis?!" He yelled at the raven haired boy.

Everyone in the class turned around to Naruto and Sai when they heard the blond say peins. Naruto turned redder as he watched everyone whisper about him. Sai smiled and placed an arm around Naruto leading him to their lab table. "Don't touch me!" Naruto shouted as a few kids shook their heads as they turned back to their partners.

Sasuke on the other hand, watched Naruto and Sai turned away. He felt something inside him swell up. He wasn't sure what the feeling was but what ever it was, he didn't like it.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked noticing Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to her. "Sasuke are you listening?" She asked but Sasuke didn't pay any attention to her, he was too busy watching Naruto.

'Is he…jealous?' Sakura thought as Sasuke face was full of anger.

* * *

Science seem to have gone really slow. Sai kept on talking to Naruto about how girl he looked and how he might not have a penis. Getting annoyed, Naruto 'accidentally' spilled some liquid on Sai. But Sai forgave him because it was just water… 'too bad' Naruto thought.

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke was staring at him the whole science class but Sakura did. At some points, she got annoyed that he was ignoring her and glared at Naruto but the boy didn't seem to notice. 'He's so stupid!' Sakura thought.

When the bell finally rang Naruto run to catch up wit Gaara, who had art next. Since they where in a completely different building, they had to go their different ways.

"Bye Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he watch Gaara turn the corner.

Naruto smiled as he walked to his next class. 'Where's Building E?' He thought as he walked pass Building F. 'It should be here!'

"Lost again, Naruto-kun?" Naruto was expecting to see Sasuke but instead saw Neji. "What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Uh… I have Geometry, in Building E-122." Naruto told.

"Geometry? Aren't you a little young to be learning that?" Neji asked.

"Yea… kind of… but I'm smart in math!" Naruto said proudly. "Can you tell me where it is?"

Neji nodded. "I have the same class as you." Neji told leading Naruto towards building E. When they finally got there, someone glomped Naruto.

"Naruto! I didn't know you where in this class! You must be smart." Naruto turned around to see Tamari happily hugging him.

"Hi Tamari!" Naruto said smiling. The girl smiled back. Naruto looked over to were Neji was but he was talking with another group of boys. He sigh and fallowed Tamari into the classroom.

As Tamari lead Naruto thought the class room, he remembered some faces. Neji, Sai, Sakura, Ino, and…. Sasuke. 'Why did he in most of my classes?!' Naruto thought as Sasuke noticed him. Naruto did the best thing and acted like he didn't see the boy and took his seat.

When the bell rang, the teacher walked in. "Okay maggots, take out you textbooks to page, 121 and read it quietly"

As everyone took out their text book, Naruto looked outside the window. 'It's looks like its going to rain…' He thought as he noticed a dark cloud. 'Hopefully not.' He sighed as Tamari started to whisper to him.

* * *

**(nothing happens in class… mostly Sasuke glaring at Naruto and annoying fan girls)**

Naruto walked through the halls alone. Class ended and he had to catch the bus if he wanted to get home. As he did he noticed Sasuke standing with Sakura by the stairs. He tried hard not to listen to them talk but the Sakura girl was so loud it was impossible to not hear them.

"Sasuke-kun, who is he?" Sakura asked winning to Sasuke.

"He's a no body." Sasuke told Sakura not looking at her face.

"Then why do you know each other?" Sakura asked as fake tears ran down her face. "You seem to like him!"

Sasuke flinched at what she said. He glared into her emerald eyes angrily. "I fucken hate him." Sasuke yelled. "All he his to me is dirt under my feet. I don't even are if he dies right now! He ruined my life and I hate him for it. I want his to die a miserable death, alone and worthless." He said coldly. "I never liked him! And I'll never will."

Sakura was shocked at what Sasuke said. What ever Naruto had did to Sasuke sure had hurt him to make Sasuke wish him died.

Naruto heard the whole thing was now on the ground crying. He didn't know why it hurt so much to hear what Sasuke had said. He always knew Sasuke was talking about him because Sasuke didn't like him but to hearing him tell someone out loud hurt him more.

'It's all Kyuubi's fault…' Naruto thought as he walked away from Sasuke and Sakura. 'It's all his fault Sasuke hates me and all his fault his parents are died...everyone is died… if only I was died…' He thought as he ran outside into the field. He lad there and closed his eyes. He could fell the tears running down the side of his face. "No one cares…" He said out loud before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"_Daddy?!" A two year old boy yelled as he walked though his house. He was asleep on the couch with his father but woke up alone and know was looking for him. "Daddy???!!"_

_He walked through the house searching for his father when he heard crying. "Daddy?" He said as he walked to were the crying noise was coming from. He stopped at bye the door in the kitchen. The crying had gotten louder and scared the boy a bit. "Daddy?" He said as he walked into the kitchen._

_He stood shock as he saw his mother on the ground crying. He never saw her for a year and now she was there. "Mommy?" The boy asked. His mother still laded on the flour crying._

"_Run away!!!!" A voice shouted. The boy look up to see his father and someone wearing a black suit. The man in the suit started to laugh as his father looked over at his son, pleading his to leave._

_When he heard the man laughed louder, the boy ran into the wall behind him and fell to the ground. He was now looking at his mother. Tears were all over her face but something was wrong… the tears where dark…it wasn't tears, it was blood. She was covered in blood but the small two years old didn't know what it was, all he knew was his mother was crying in pain._

"_Please run away, NOW!!!" He father yelled but the boy was to paralyzed to move. _

"_Don't worry, I won't kill him…" The stranger said laughing at his father. "But you… I will." He said stabbing the boy's father chest. _

_As the boy's father groined in pain, the strange man laughed louder. He brought the knife down harder on him and he repeated this a few times until the boy's father fell to the ground bleeding._

_The man laughed as the little boy cried as he knew his father was gone. "Daddy?! Wake up, daddy!!" The boy shouted to his father but he didn't move. Scared, he looked over at his mother. She wasn't crying anymore. In fact she wasn't even moving. She was dead._

_As the killer turned to him laughing as the boy tried to get away. As he turned around, he ran into a coffee table causing his to fall to the ground. He turned to the killer who was smiling. There was also liquid falling down his face. He was crying too. He looked over at the boy with his red eyes and his smile grew wider and more tears fell down his face._

"_Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun." He said as he kicking the boy in the stomach. As the boy started to pass out, he looked outside the window… it was raining…_

_

* * *

_

Naruto jolted up from where he laid. He was panting hard as he recalled his memory. 'It was a dream…a bad dream…' He thought as he looked around. He was still at his school field and it was getting dark. He was snapped out of his thoughts when water hit his face. It was raining. 'It always rain when something bad is going to happen.' Naruto thought as he got up. 'I hate the rain.'

* * *

Naruto ran to his home as fast as he could as raindrops covered his face. It started to rain harder when he left the school and know he was completely soaked. "Iruka is going to be mad." Naruto said out loud as he turned the corner to his street.

He started to slow down when he notice a crowd of people around the Uchiha mansion. 'What's going on…' He passed of pushed aside a few people so he was able to get to the front of the house and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the police.

"You have the right to remand silences ." The officer said shoving someone to the side of the car and started to handcuff him. "Anything you say or do will be held against you." He said as he took the man and opened the police door.

As Naruto watched he notice something… the man was Itachi. "Itachi!??!?!" Naruto shouted as he went to the front. "What are they doing to you Itachi?!" Naruto asked crying.

Itachi smiled, "They got me." Was the only thing he said as the officer shoved him into the car. As they drove off, Naruto kneeled on the ground, crying.

'They got me?' He thought as he watched the crowd started to fade off. 'What does that mean?'

When Naruto finally got up, he walked straight into the house. He saw Iruka grabbing his coat and put his shoes on fast. "Naruto, you and Sasuke stay here, I have to help Itachi." Iruka told as he walk out the door.

Naruto stood there when the door closed. He was alone with Sasuke… He turned around quick to see if Sasuke was anywhere near. He sighed in relief when he notice the boy wasn't anywhere near.

He ran up stairs quietly so Sasuke wouldn't hear him. And as he got to his room, he close the door and fell to the ground panting. Something told him, Sasuke would be pissed from the Itachi thing. He locked his door before going to his desk to do he's homework. The whole time he was shaking. He looked outside so he could calm down, but seeing the rain made him angry. As he watch the rain he felt himself crying. 'I hate the rain…' he repeated to himself.

* * *

Naruto shoot up when he felt something hit his head. 'What the?' He looked to his side to see a bottle cap. 'I guess I fell asleep..' He thought as he rubbed his eyes.

"Dobe, your awake." Naruto quickly turns around to see Sasuke. He was leaning on the door frame and look a little… off easily. **(a/n: you no dizzy and stuff)**

"Are you…drunk?" Naruto asked as Sasuke almost fell.

"No!" Sasuke slurred.

"Sasuke you are." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"I told you never to say my name!" Sasuke yelled throwing a bottle at Naruto. As the bottle shattered on the wall, Naruto stood still. 'Did he really just tried to hit me with that right now?' He thought as liquor dripped down the walls.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was gripping his fist tightly and looking down on the ground. "I tried to forget but I can get it out." Sasuke said angrily. "First my parents… know Itachi!!! WHO'S NEXT?! ME?!!?!!" Sasuke shouted loudly causing the windows to shake. "DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY TOOK HIM?!?!?! THEY THINK HE KILLED EVERYONE!!! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! They said someone called and told them he was he one!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!" Naruto didn't answer. He thought it would be a good idea. "Of Course you wouldn't!!! CAUSE YOU DID IT!!" He yelled backhanding the blond.

"Sasuke I didn't do anything!" Naruto cried placing his hand on his face where Sasuke hit him.

"SHUT UP!!!" Sasuke screamed kneeing the blond in the stomach. "It's all your fault!!! Itachi didn't do anything!!! IT WAS YOU!" He yelled kick the blond in the ribs. Naruto was crying in pain. He was watching Sasuke face expression as he kicked him. He was angry, and there was no guilt. "Your worthless shit!!!" Sasuke screamed kicking Naruto harder. "I fucken hate you!!!"

When Sasuke finally stopped, he left Naruto on the floor crying. 'I couldn't protect anyone…I am worthless…' Naruto thought before passing out.

* * *

_A small blond boy was sitting by a lake waiting for his friend. He looked into the water to see his reflection. He thought he looked funny because the waves where making his face wiggle. As he laughed out loud a raven haired boy walked up behind him. Smiling._

"_Naruto, what are you doing?" The raven haired boy asked._

"_Oh… nothing that would interest you." The blond boy answer smiling._

"_Hn." Was all the raven haired boy said._

"_Sasuke…" Naruto said. "No matter what will happen, will you always care for me?" He asked sadly._

"_Your such a dobe." Sasuke answered rolling his eyes. He took a seat next to the blond and place a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "No matter what, I'll care for you, dobe." Sasuke said smiling._

_Naruto blushed but smiled back. 'I love your smile, Sasuke…' He thought as he lead against the boys shoulder and fell into a deep slumber._

_

* * *

_

_**Sasuke it's called jealousy! You loser…**_

_**As you can tell, Naruto hates rain! I in fact love the rain because… it's makes me happy:D… at some points…**_

_**Am I evil? Yes… I was pissed off!!!! **MY MOM IS GOING TO HAWIAI AND MY DAD AND BROTHER ARE GOING TO… SOMEWHERE THAT'S SIX HOURS AWAY!!!!! I'M LEFT AT THE HOUSE TO WATCH MY STUPID DOGS!!!!! I hate them…D _

_cough anyways…I'm an Uke! I took a test XD and innocent one :D lol I was laughing at the questions… it was random… hahahahaha uh…yea…_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** _

_or I'll butt rape you_

* * *

**_Sasuke is crazy and Naruto's cute! teehee_**


	14. It's Called Jealously, Sasuke

-1**DISCLAIMER: I CANT SPELL… I MEAN… I DON'T OWN NARUTO, Even thought the spelling thing is true…**

I've been spelling Temari wrong! Stupid computer and it's spell check TT It guesses at the words and spells it the way they think it's spelled.

I really don't like it when the computer spell checks the thing for you. Like if I spell Naruto wrong I sometime chooses a random word the is closes to it and I don't know that D So sorry…. That and I suck in English… P

I think the story is going to end soon…. Unless I grow an idea to what might happen next… oh well… my brain is fried :P

(2 seconds later…)

I GOT SOME!!!!!!!!!! Mwuhahaha ---evil Sasuke…

Hum….should Itachi come back?… idk… I like him… :D.. I KNOW! HE SHOULD SAVE NARUTO!!! Yes! Go do that Itachi!!! throws Itachi at naruto know have sex to make sasuke jealous

Sasuke: B-but… he's mine! -sniff-

Me: You had your chance!

Itachi: Yes, little brother let Naruto-chan and I be

Naruto: I'm just here cause I'm getting paid

Me: …You are?

* * *

**Anything For You**

**Ch. 13: It's Called Jealously, Sasuke**

* * *

A figure outside watched from up the tree branch as raven haired boy beat up the small blonde. He said a few things but the stranger was only able to make out some words. When he had finally stopped, the raven hair boy left the blonde in the room, passed out in tears.

The figured smiled evilly as he walked over to the window and slid it open. He went up to the blonde boy, who's legs brought up to his chest and his face was barred in his knees, and he kneeled down the boy's level.

Without making a sound, the figure picked the boy up and placed him on the bed. He flinched when the boy turned and grabbed his shirt. He sighed in relief when the boy was still asleep. The boy whispered, 'sorry' in his sleep before he let go of the stranger's shirt.

As he brushed away the boy's bangs and wiped away his left over tears, he leaned in and kissed the boy on the forehead. He's head shot up when he heard the downstairs door open, and jumped outside the window before anyone could see him. When he was running down the street into the forest, he looked back at the house and smiled again. "See you soon, Naruto-kun."

**

* * *

**

Some how word got out that Sasuke's brother, Itachi, was in jail, so all eyes where on him when he enter the school yard. He could hear people whispering about him and giving his weird looks but it didn't seem to bug him one bit.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sasuke turns around to see a blob of pink hair in front of him. It was no doubt it was Sakura. "Sasuke-kun are you okay?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Sakura waited for an reply but Sasuke didn't answer. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here to help." She cried hugging him. She pressed his face into his shirt causing it to get wet. "I'll here for you Sasuke-kun." She said sniffing.

Sasuke just 'hn'd before shoving the girl off of him to walk to his classroom. Sakura stood there as she wiped away her tears and smiled. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun." She said proudly. "I'll help you get though this."

**(a/n: I hate Sakura… no affiance of anything… her older version is better but her annoying 'I love Sasuke' version' is the one I want to kill -Mwuhahaha- but I wont because at some points when she nice to Naruto, I like her :3 )**

* * *

"Naruto?" A voice called shaking the blond hair boy. "… Naruto, why are you still here?" It questioned.

Mumbles was all he got in reply.

"Your going to be late for school, Naruto." The voice said placing his hands on his hips.

"AH!!!! Your right!!!" Naruto said shooting up. He turned to see Iruka smiling sweetly at him. "Iruka-sensei… What time is it!?" He shouted as he jumped off the bed.

"7:52." Iruka answered looking at his watch.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm LATE!!!" Naruto cried as he ran into the bathroom to take a shower. Seconds later, he ran back out with only a towel on his body and was brushing his teeth. "Iruka! Do you know where my extra set of school uniforms are?!" He asked with the tooth brush still in his mouth, and his boxers half way up his body.

"Over in the closet." Iruka told pointing towards the closet. Naruto ran over there and found his extra set of clothes in the corner and shoved them on. "How about breakfast?" Iruka called out as the boy ran downstairs.

"No time! Got to go! Later, Iruka!" Naruto shouted as he pulled the door shut causing the whole downstairs to shake. Iruka shook his head and walked over to the kitchen singing a random tune.

* * *

'I'm late! Fuck!!!…I'm so going to get a detention!!! It's only been my second day!!! God! Can this day get any worst?!…knock on wood…'

As Naruto ran into the school yard, it was already 8:05. Sure he was only five minutes late but all the people staring at him as he would enter the classroom gave him the creeps.

When he finally walked up to his classroom door he let out a sigh before opening it. "Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, nice of you to join us." The teachers said smiling. Today the teacher had a patch over his left eye and was reading an orange book that covered part of his face.

'Who's he hiding from?' Naruto thought. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I fell asleep early and forgot to put my alarm on." He explained.

"That's okay, I'll forgive you as long as you give this to Iruka." Kakashi said handing Naruto a piece of paper, while smiling… well you couldn't see his face but his right eye showed the expression.

"Iruka?" Naruto echoed.

"Yes, Iruka. Know don't go reading it." Kakashi said happily. Naruto just nodded his head slowly. "Good, know take your seat." Naruto did as he was told and took his seat next to Gaara.

"Uchiha problems?" Gaara question quietly.

"Uh… no! I really over slept." Naruto laughed telling half the truths.

"Ya and I really cut myself at night." Kiba said behind them.

"You do?"

"No! It's just a-"

"No talking, Inuzuka!" Kakashi yelled at Kiba.

"But…"

"No but's"

Kiba grumbled under his breath a few swear words under his breath as he scooted back down to his set. Naruto laughed quietly before looking back at Gaara who was writing in his notepad. "Aren't we suppose to be working?" Naruto asked dumbly as he notice everyone else around them was either passing notes, drawing on their notebooks, whispering, or staring off in space.

"Yes but all he -points toward Kakashi- does is reads that stupid book." Gaara told.

"Ah…" Naruto replied. "What's in the book?"

Gaara looked at Naruto blankly, "You don't want to know."

Naruto giggled as Gaara frowned. He wrote something on the a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto, who read it in his head.

_Why where you really late for?_

It said. Naruto grabbed the pencil Gaara was using and answered back;

_I over slept!!! Really!_

Gaara looked at it then looked back to Naruto giving him a, your-lying-and-I-know-it look before he wrote on something and handed it to Naruto.

_I heard from my brother that Uchiha's brother went to jail for murder. I heard from Kiba that you two live together. Seeing how you both hate each other, something must have happen._

Naruto frowned. 'Should I tell Gaara?' He thought as he began to write something down on the paper. He paused for a moment then wrote something down. 'I can't tell him, he won't understand.' Naruto thought as he handed the paper back to Gaara. When the red hair boy read it, he rolled his eyes and mouthed 'whatever' and crumbled up the paper and began to write in his notebook again.

"So… whatcha writing?" Naruto asked trying to look at Gaara's notebook.

"Nothing." Gaara quickly said as he covered up his notebook.

"Aw… you no fun." Naruto said pouting, causing Gaara to roll his eyes.

* * *

**(Class over and on to English… Nothing much happened in art class, Deidara was sick ---weird enough, ne?)**

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara…" Naruto repeated jumping up and down in his set.

"What is it Naruto?" Gaara asked sighing.

"I have a cookie! You want a cookie? Kiba gave me the cookie. It has chocolate chips in it! You want some?!?!" Naruto asked all in three seconds.

"Uh…no…"

"Aw…. Come on Gaara! Cookies make everyone happy!" Naruto shouted throwing his hands up.

"This is the last time we get you something for brunch." Gaara mumbled.

"Brunch!?! You said BRUNCH!!! HAHAHAHAHAAH!!!" Naruto laughed.

"…last time…"

"What are we doing in class?!" Naruto shouted to make everyone look at him. "Why is it so quiet?!?"

"Naruto we're working on poems on our us… aren't you paying any attention?"

"To what?"

"…never mind… just start working-"

_**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG**_

"…"

"He he he… oops.. I didn't even start..." Naruto smiled nervously. "You want to come over so we can finish it together?"

"You sure-"

"Ya! Iruka won't mind, Sasuke is doing something, so it'll just be me and you."

"Hn." Was what Gaara said in reply.

"Yeay! Gaara's coming cover!!!" Naruto shouted skipping out the door. "Party! Party!"

* * *

When Naruto finally come down, Gaara and him went to pick up Kiba. They all walked to the locker rooms together early because they didn't want the same incident to happen like last time. When they got there they all went to their own lockers to get their cloths to change into and started to undress.

As Naruto started to take his shirt off someone stopped him.

"Where'd did you those bruises, Naruto-kun?" Someone asked.

"Neji?" Naruto asked with his shirt over his head.

"No it's Santa." Neji said sarcastically as he help Naruto with he's shirt. Naruto mouthed 'thank you' but Neji frowned. "You didn't answer the question I asked you earlier." He said. "Where did you get these?" He asked again pointing to the bruises on Naruto body.

'Shit! What do I do? What do I do!?!?!?!' Naruto panic. "Uh… I fell down the stairs." He answered.

"…you fell?" Neji repeated. Naruto nodded. "Did a certain Uchiha push you over?" He asked knowing Sasuke would do something like this.

Naruto looked nervous but it quickly faded. "No!" He said kind of lying. "I fell down the stairs at night when everyone was sleeping and woke up Iruka and Sasuke and that was it!" He explained. "That's it!"

Neji nodded but didn't believe the blond. Sasuke was losing it and Neji knew it. He got stress over simple thing and if might make a little mistake, who knows what Sasuke would do. "So why are you over here Neji?" Naruto asked they boy snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh… I forgot…Oh! I'm having a party in three days and asked Sasuke to invite you but he didn't seem to want to so I did it myself. So you want to come?" Neji asked the blond.

"Party?" Naruto repeated the word tilting his head.

"Yea a party. You know, balloons and all the other stuff." Neji nodded. 'What?! He's never been to one? What does Sasuke do with him? Lock him up in his room?'

"Oh! I never been to one! Sasuke has some but… uh.. I stay in my room." Naruto told getting embarrass.

'Shit, I guess he does…' "Well, you can come to mine." Neji told proudly. "And you can invite your friends… uh.. Gaara and… uh… that guy." He said pointing to Kiba.

"Kiba?"

"Ya… him… the ones with all the dogs." Neji remember as he recalled the time Kiba brought he's dog to school one day when they where in elementary school.

"Okay! I'll tell them." Naruto said smiling.

"Okay…" Neji said turning red a bit. "Oh I need to give you my address." He said taking a pen and paper out of his pocket. **(a/n: A calculator and some glasses and he'll be a nerd! Lmao) **

"Here you go." Neji said handing the boy the piece of paper. "The party's at ten." He told. "I hope to see you there, Naruto-kun." Neji said waving to the boy.

"I hope so too." Naruto waved back grinning. When Neji left the corner Naruto turned back to where he was changing to see Gaara staring at him. "What where you doing with Hyuuga?" Gaara asked.

"Uh… he invited us to his party!" Naruto said holding up Neji's address. "Ya want to come?" He asked the red hair boy.

"Hey! What about me?" Kiba asked behind Gaara.

"Ya he said you too." Naruto said nodding his head.

"Cool! Hyuuga knows me!" Kiba said happily.

"Not really…" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Naruto said laughing nervously. "So you guys want to come? I'll as Iruka-sensei if he can take us."

"Sure." Gaara said coolly.

"Hell Ya!!! Not very often I get invited to a rich kid's party." Kiba shouted happily.

"I wonder why…" Gaara said rolling his eyes and Kiba just glared at the him. Naruto shook his head as he continued to change.

* * *

**(uh…AFTER SCHOOL!!!! MWUHAHAHAHA)**

"Where are you two going?" A voice ranging through the halls causing both Gaara and Naruto turned around to see Temari there with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

"Hi Temari!!!" Naruto shouted as 'Temari' echoed down the hallway.

"Hey, Naruto. Where are you guys going?" Temari questioned.

"We have to finish a project together." Naruto replied.

"A project huh? Oh I see." Temari said elbowing Gaara. "Are you two going to be a lone?" She asked smiling.

"No."

"Yea!" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke is busy and Iruka might be out shopping." He told.

"I see." Temari grinned. "Well don't do something I would do." She said winking. Then turning around another direction and walked off. "Later."

"What does she mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Nothing. She means nothing." Gaara said turning away. "Lets go."

"Gaara…"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"…what's a yaoi?"

"…"

**(a/n: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

* * *

"I still don't get what we're suppose to do…" Naruto wined. "I hate English. We live in Japan, dammit!"

"We need to know different languages for our college degree, Naruto." Gaara told tapping his pencil on his chin. "Anyways, we're only making a poem."

"I know but we're only in the seventh grade! We don't need a college degree!!!" Naruto shouted into the air.

"…it's not hard, you know. You can do the easy poem form, and ryhme words." Gaara asked. "What's wrong?"

"What rhymes with orange?"

"Orange?"

"Ya. It's my favorite color." Naruto told.

"Uh huh…"

Both boys where in Naruto's living room working on their English homework. Naruto was right when he said Iruka was going to go shop and Sasuke went out with his friends, so it was just Naruto and Gaara. Alone… -cough-

After an hours, Gaara finish his part of the work but Naruto on the other hand only had four sentences.

"Ahg!!!! I don't want to be doing this!!!" Naruto shouted as he stretched his arms. "I hate this…" He said yawning.

"You've only written four sentences and they don't even make scene!" Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"It's too hard." The blond answered in a childish voice. "Me no like." He said pouting.

"It's not that hard." Gaara told grabbing Naruto's work. "Let me see what you wrote………this really sucks…" Gaara said throwing the paper back at Naruto.

"Ah! No it doesn't!!! I-I just to make it longer!" Naruto shouted turning red. "Just wait! It'll be good."

"Naruto… porridge doesn't ryhme with orange…"

"…uh… it doesn't? But what rhymes with orange?"

"Nothing rhymes with orange. What does orange to do with the poem? We're suppose to write something about ourselves and life." Gaara explained.

Naruto's face dropped. "I-uh… I c-can't-" The blonde stopped shuddering and closed his mouth then looked at Gaara angrily. "Why does he need to know able us!?!?? Maybe we had a bad life and don't want to remember what happened in the pass!!! Maybe we just want to forget what happened! Why do we have to bring it back up?!! Not everyone had a perfect life-"

Naruto's words were cut off by lips over his lips. 'Wait a minute… is Gaara kissing me?!' Naruto thought as he felt a tongue explore his mouth. As he gasped for air, Gaara crushed hard down on his lips. Naruto finally gave up and let Gaara kiss him. Little do they know, the front door had open and a certain Uchiha was watching them in jealously.

* * *

_I'll explain why gaara kissed naruto in the next chapter in P.O.V.s!!!! -dies laughing-_

_So...I kind of wrote the whole thing (except the end) in one day… wow… lol well… It's not suppose to be GaaNaru but I just want to make Sasuke pissed :D PAY BACK! Woot!… even though I was the one who wrote the story… _

_I don't think I can do yaoi… like ya no… lemon… because I THINK MY DAD READS THIS!!!!!… lets see if he answers…. But anyways… What happen was: I shouted out 'cool! Reviews' one time and my mom looked and she's like: 'for what?' and I was like: 'for this story I made.' and she told my dad (I was there) and he's knows what I look at or do on the computer… good thing I'm not a hacker -cough-Brittany-cough- so… just a little FYI but ya never know :D -smiles like an idiot- why m I smiling…?_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and unlike last time, some of you caught me… uke's can't butt rape, so… Review or I'll make my seme butt rape you this time!!! Even if you are a seme!!! -evil laugh-**

* * *

_**Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, Naruto Is Sweet, Unlike SOMEBODY!!! -glares at Sasuke- **_


	15. He's Got Issues

-1**Disclaimer: you think i own naruto? -starts laughing- ... no i don't**

_**Reason Why I didn't Update in so long is in the bottom -points down- … if you want to know xP**_

**Warning**: _I CAN'T SPELL!!!! Ask my friends… when I write this story and I listen to music… even though that doesn't affect…. ALSO Sasuke is crazy so ignore him ;p _

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!! **

* * *

**Anything For You**

**Ch. 14: He's Got Issues**

* * *

(P.O.V. may suck because I'm stupid) 

**Gaara's POV:**

I kind of drowned out Naruto's words when he started to shudder. He's cute when he's embarrassed. His cheeks turn all red and his tries to find all the right words. He looked so… adorable… I can't believe I just said that… I don't see why Uchiha hates him. He's looks so innocent. **(a/n: that doesn't fit Gaara personalities… I don't know what he thinks!!!!) **

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him start to raise his voice. "Why does he need to know able us!?!?? Maybe we had a bad life and don't want to remember what happened in the pass!!!"

Wow he seems really upset… maybe I should say… sorry… "Maybe we just want to forget what happened!"

What does he want to forget? "Why do we have to bring it back up?!! Not everyone had a perfect life-"

I did know what to say so I did the smartest thing I could do. Kiss him. At first he seemed surprised, then he tried to push me off, and finally he gave in and let me kiss him.

It was quite enjoyable until I heard the front door open. Yes, I heard it. I'm not stupid. I didn't stop what I was doing because I was hoping that person would be Uchiha. Gawd I love to see the look on his face.

Well anyways, my hopping did work because it ended up being the raven haired boy. When he saw us he was beyond pissed and looked like he wanted to come over here, rip my tongue out and feed it to starving dogs but I didn't really give a crap. The look on his face was priceless! I wish I somehow had a camera with me.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:** (a few minutes earlier) 

Sakura and I went out for dinner together… actually, what happen was, Sakura was following me everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE. She even walked into the boys bathroom! She's crazy!!! Kami! Get a LIFE!!!!

Back to the whole, 'she and I went out for dinner' was, she asked me nonstop, if I would go to her family's new restaurant (her parents where both chefs). I told her no every time she asked but she would not give up. Finally she got me to say yes, when she told me: 'It's better then being with that blond brat.' I couldn't have agreed with her any better. So I said yes but it wasn't a date. Well to me with wasn't, but to her… I don't know. Probably yes."

Her family where… pink…very. Her mother had dark pink hair, her dad had red, her little brother had red hair and her oldest brother had reddish pink. How can a whole family have pink hair?! Gawd! If I see the color pink on more time, I think I'll have to stab my eyes out!!! My poor eyes!!!

When I finally left, she tried to kiss me good-bye, but I turned around and left her in the restaurant's door step and she was kissing the air. I smirked to myself as I walked home. It was getting dark and I started to wonder what that dobe was doing.

'He better not be trying to kill Iruka.'

I don't know why Itachi didn't leave him for the cops. It's not his fault! Everything is Naruto's fault. I hate him…

As I went approached my mansion, I heard someone yelling. Fuck! Maybe he is trying to kill Iruka! I thought as I ran to my front door and jabbed my key into the keyhole and shoved it open, to see… Naruto making out with Gaara.

I was speechless. I didn't move. I didn't make any noises. I just stood there… and watched… I soon realized Gaara saw me. Even though he was kissing Naruto, I could tell he was smirking at me. I so badly wanted to go over there and rip his tongue out and feed to starving dogs. I kept glaring at him, trying to send him the message but he didn't stop. That ass.

Finally, when they stopped, I went upstairs into my room. I didn't know why I was felling like this. Part of me wants to just hit Naruto for doing that there, but the other part of me wants to hit Gaara for kissing my Naruto…. Did I just say 'my;'?! I can't stand that… boy! 'He's 'my' slave nothing else. He's a no body… but why do I feel this way towards him?' I clutched my fist tightly and punched the wall nears to me causing it to crack.

**(a/n: my dad did that once when he was younger cause his brother was pissing him off)**

**

* * *

**

**(Next Day Because I said So…- Thursday)**

All day during school, Sasuke ignored Naruto. Not saying Naruto was kind of happy he wasn't staring him down, it was just Naruto thought something was wrong with the boy. He would go up to Sasuke and ask why he was acting weird but Naruto is afraid he would do something. So he decided to stay away from Sasuke.

Gaara on the other hand, acted the same around Naruto. Naruto wanted to ask Gaara why he had kissed him but again it could be a dream or his imagination because after that kiss they went back to working like nothing had happen. It was quite strange and Naruto was getting confused.

When school ended Naruto was walking down the halls and he notice Sasuke and Sakura, right next to him. She was talking away while Sasuke was trying to shake her off but she kept on holding him. She stopped talking when he friend Ino came up to her and they started to yell at each other about who's Sasuke was going to drop off at there house.

Naruto sighed as walked over to the bus stop waited for the bus. As he got there, everyone that was older him and a few kids from high school were whispering and looking at him. At first, Naruto tried to ignore him but couldn't.

"He's that kid, the one Uchiha was talking about."

"You mean the one who-"

"Yeay, that one."

"Isn't that the kid? You know the one with the brother?"

"I bet it is, who else has blond hair and blue eyes in Japan?"

"I thought he died along with his brother!"

"No he didn't, because a few years ago he was involved in a murder. You know the Uchiha Company one?"

"Oh ya I remember!"

" I bet he and his brother work together-"

The rest of the conversion went on and Naruto just prayed the bus would hurry up and get there.

* * *

**(a/n: I'm going to stop there… no just kidding, go on)**

* * *

As Naruto entered the mansion no one was there. As he walked into the living room, he saw Iruka sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. "Hi Naruto." Iruka said looking over the paper smiling. 

"Hi'ya 'Ruka!" Naruto said skipping over to the couch and taking a seat next to the brown haired man. "Whatcha doing?"

"Naruto, that's not proper English." Iruka told the blonde.

"What ever." Naruto said rolling his eyes. "I finished all my homework at school, so I don't have any."

"You want to visit Itachi?" Iruka asked. "He going to stay in jail for two week before he goes to court." He told.

"He's going to court?" Naruto questioned.

"Yea… so what do you say? Come with me? I think Itachi would like seeing someone rather then me for once." Iruka said laughing.

"Yea! But is sasuke going?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no. He called awhile ago to tell me he's staying in school late, something about fan girls looking for him." Iruka told standing up. "I'll go make you something to eat so we can leave after." He said stretching. "What would you like?"

"RAMEN!!!" Naruto shouted making Iruka to laughing.

"Like always."

* * *

Sasuke was leaving his classroom with a book in his hand. After convincing the Ino and Sakura that he was staying after school for a test, they finally left. Know all he need to do was return this book and he was free to go home. He took his cell phone out to check the time and it read 4:14. It took Sasuke an hour just to get rid of them. He sighed angrily was he walked into the school's library to only find, Gaara there. 

"What are you doing here, Sabaku?"

Gaara turns around to face Sasuke and they were giving each other deadly glares. "Well, it's called a library, Uchiha, I can be here all I want."

They glared at each other longer until Gaara broke it off by smirking. Sasuke growled. "What where you doing, kissing Naruto yesterday." He said not keeping his eyes off the red head.

"Oh you saw that?" Gaara said, his smirk growing wider.

"Don't play stupid, I know you saw me." Sasuke snarled.

"What's wrong, Uchiha? Jealous?"

Sasuke gave a self-satisfied smile. "No, just worried what might happen to Naruto when I get home." Gaara's scowled making Sasuke smirk. "Well, later, Sabaku-"

Sasuke didn't get to finish he's sentences when Gaara punched him square in the face sending him flying across the room. Sasuke slammed into a table behind him causing pain to shoot up his back. He growled as he got up and threw himself on Gaara, landing on the ground with a loudly.

After rolling around a few times, Gaara successfully got on top of the raven haired boy and repeatedly punched him in the face. Sasuke mange to block a few punches but missed a block causing Gaara to knock him out.

Gaara smirked as he got up and walked over to the library's front door. "Leave Naruto alone." He said as he walked out.

**(a/n: that was…odd…lmao)**

* * *

"You can go Naruto." Iruka said pointing to the stall where Itachi was behind. "I already saw him today." Both Iruka and Naruto were in the prison visiting cells to see Itachi. At first they had to fill out paper and do an body check to make sure they didn't bring anything and when they where cleared they got to go in. 

As Naruto walked up to the stall, he noticed Itachi was smiling. He's hands where handcuffed together and he was wearing a orange prison suit. **(a/n: they're orange?! I never knew that!)**

"Hello Naruto-kun. Long time no see." Itachi said still smiling. "How have you been?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged.

"I see. Has Sasuke been good?" Again Naruto shrugged. Itachi smile became a frown when he notice Naruto wasn't really talking to him. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" He questioned.

Naruto took a deep breath before he looked back at Itachi. "When are you coming back, Itachi? Sasuke isn't happy! And if you're here longer he'll never be happy!" Naruto cried as he's eyes got watery.

Itachi sighed. "I don't know. They think I was involved in the murder."

"You weren't!" Naruto shouted. "I know who was! But no one believes me! Sasuke thinks I did it and he's got everyone thinking so too!!!"

"I know, Naruto but-"

"But what?! That everyone is going to believe me?!!"

"Naruto calm down-"

"I can't, Itachi!" Naruto cried. "My birthday is coming up!!! Unlike any other kid, I hate my birthday! That's when my brother comes!!! But for the past years he hasn't!!! I'm scared because I don't know who's his next victim and when he will strike!! Oh ya, and it gets better! Sasuke is pissed! And when I say pissed, I mean he hits me!!! He thinks I was the one who killed everyone! I was only five!!! Five Fucken Years Old!!!! How could I kill everyone! But no… I had help! You think if I did it I would have left or ran away by now but he still blames me for every thing…" By now, the tears where flowing out of Naruto's eyes and he was trying to wipe them away. Itachi was staring shocked at the boy. For the first time, he felt speechless. He didn't know what to say to the blonde.

After a few minutes, Itachi stared at the boy seriously. "Naruto listen. I don't want you to go any where with Sasuke."

"Why?" Naruto question.

"Just do it. I don't want you to be alone with him, or in the same room as him and if you are, don't do anything to piss him off."

"But why, Itachi?!"

"Sasuke has been having angry problems lately and I'm not the only one who notices." Itachi told.

Naruto stared at the older Uchiha.

"Have you ever notice that on your birthday, I follow you around or Sasuke is away?" Naruto nodded. "Well I was doing that to calm Sasuke down but since I'm… here… I can't watch him." Itachi said.

"But Itachi what if he fallows me or…or-"

"Naruto, I want you to be careful. Don't do anything wrong. Something is going to happen on you birthday." Itachi said interrupting Naruto.

"What?" Naruto looked confusingly at the older boy. What did he mean by that? "What do you mean Itachi? Is Sasuke going to-" Before Naruto could finish his sentences, Itachi stood up.

"We're done here." Itachi said to the police officer. The man nodded and took Itachi with him.

"Itachi?!" Naruto shouted at the raven haired boy but he kept on walking.

"Be careful Naruto." Itachi said before he disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Sasuke was walking outside and his jaw hurt like hell. 'Damn that Gaara.' He thought as he began to walk faster, clenching his jaw. 'Its all that Naruto's fault… that stupid blonde!' "I just want to -oof-" Sasuke had ran into someone and landed on the ground with a thump. 

"Watch were your going, bastard." The person he ran into yelled.

"Why don't you watch where your going!" Sasuke shouted back at the older boy.

"I would but you're the one running, asshole!" The boy yelled

Both Sasuke and the boy glared at each other for a couple of minutes before the older boy smirked.

"You go to, Konoha High?" The man said pointing at Sasuke's uniform. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What? You think I'm walking around the school for fun? Duh I go here."

The boy smiled. "Well I'm new there, so I guess I'll see you there." The boy said smirked evilly. "Later, Uchiha. Take care of Naruto-kun. " He waved and then smirk, walking away.

Sasuke stared at the reddish orange haired boy but then picked himself up. 'Who the hell has red hair and eyes? The only person I know is Itachi.' He thought as he started to walk but stopped quickly. "Wait!" Sasuke shouted as he wiped around to the red hair boy but he wasn't there. "How did he know me and Naruto?"

**:-:-:**

As Sasuke walked through the school, he could help but wonder who the red hair man was. It was kind of dark and he couldn't really see the style of his face but he knew the color of his hair and eyes. 'This won't be hard finding him.' Sasuke thought as he saw his limo waiting for him in the front.

* * *

As Iruka and Naruto drove up to the Uchiha mansion's drive way, Naruto had noticed Sasuke room's window was open. He looked into the drive way but Sasuke's limo wasn't there yet, so he wasn't home 

"Hey Naruto, can you close Sasuke's window when we get inside? I have to get dinner ready." Iruka asked noticing Naruto was looking up at the room. "The air conditioner is on… and we don't want any stalkers coming in, and when I say that, I mean your teacher, Kakashi." Naruto laughed as Iruka rolled his eyes.

When the car came to a halt, Naruto jumped out and ran to the door with Iruka right behind him. Iruka held the door open as Naruto took his shoes off and ran down the hall. "That Stalkers are coming!" Naruto shouted as he reached the stairs.

"Naruto don't run! You have your socks on and you'll-" -SMACK- "-fall…" Iruka sighed as he heard Naruto shout he was fine. "Just don't run into the-" -CRASH- "…table…"

"Who put this table here?!" Naruto shouted as he walked passed his room. He went further down the hall and came across Sasuke's room. He carefully open the door and sighed in relief when Sasuke wasn't there.

Quickly, he ran to the open window and shut it closed. He turned back but stopped. Something shiny on the table caught his eye. He turn to it and stood there frozen staring at the object.

It was…

…The necklace that he gave Sasuke on his seventh birthday…

Naruto some how realized he was holding it and he's eyes where moisten. Maybe Sasuke was still the same Sasuke he was seven years ago and that he still cared for him. Maybe…Maybe he still-

"What are you doing here?!"

Naruto shot his head back to see Sasuke standing at the door. "I…Uh… I…" Naruto completely forgot why he was there and his mind went into panic.

"Naruto, what they hell are you doing here?!!" Sasuke shouted louder causing Naruto to shake a bit. When Naruto didn't answer, he angry walked over to him and stared down into the blonde boy's blue eyes. When he looking down into he's hands, he notice the necklace that Naruto was holding. "What the fuck are you doing with that?!" Sasuke yelled snatching the necklace out of the boy's grasp.

"I-I was just-"

"Was what?! Trying to steal it?! This is the only thing I have left from my parents!!!" Sasuke cried grabbing Naruto by his collar and lifting him off the ground.

"What do you mean? I was the one who got you that!" Naruto shouted gasping for air.

"What he hell do you mean?! Why would I want something from you!?? I always hated you!" Sasuke yelled lifting the blonde higher causing Naruto to choke more. "So what, Naruto!?"

Naruto choked as he tried to get free from Sasuke's grasp but had no luck. "You-" He gasp. "Y-you use to-" Breath "-l-love me." Naruto gasped out causing tears to fall down his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "You think _I'd_ love you?" Naruto nodded, tears freely falling down his face. "Well, I guess I have to prove you wrong." Sasuke smirked. He threw Naruto on the ground with a 'thump' and almost knocking the wind out of him.

Naruto shook he's head as he tried to get up, but a body pushed him back down, and pinned him to the ground. It was Sasuke. "W-what are you-" He's words were cut off by Sasuke lips crushing down on his. Hard. It wasn't anything like Gaara's kiss This one was force and Naruto knew Sasuke didn't want to be kissing him. Naruto tried to shove Sasuke off but the raven haired boy didn't budge and he was practically cutting off Naruto's air supple.

Naruto felt Sasuke force his tongue into he's teeth, but he bit down on it hard. "Fuck!" Sasuke shouted as he let go of Naruto arms giving the blonde boy a chance to escape. As Naruto whipped around, Sasuke tackle him back down. "Where do you think your going?" He purred angrily.**(a/n: can…can people do that?)** "I thought you wanted me to love you." Sasuke told as he bit down on Naruto's shoulder causing the blonde to yelp. **(a/n: woof woof!)**

"No!" Naruto shouted. "Let go!!!" As he struggle to get away from the raven but no luck.

"Your not going anywhere-" Sasuke growled sticking his hand down the blonde's pants. Naruto gasped.

"What are you doing??!!" Naruto turned to face Sasuke but the raven haired boy just smirked and started to undo Naruto's pants. "Get… OFF!!!" Naruto shouted hitting Sasuke's face. Then it went silent. Naruto was staring at his hand while Sasuke was staring blanking at Naruto. "Sasuke, I'm-"

"You _hit _me." Sasuke growled

"Sasuke, I was-"

"Shut Up."

"But-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted hitting Naruto. "Why don't you just shut up?!!" He took another swing. "Shut up!!! Just Shut up!!!" Sasuke yelled repeatedly hitting Naruto. He kept doing so until there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto are you still in there?" Naruto turned to the bedroom door and to hear Iruka. "Naruto?"

"Ya he is." Sasuke said coldly.

"Is every thing okay?" Iruka asked.

"Ya." Sasuke answered.

Iruka sighed, "Well dinner is ready so go down stair." With that, foot steps where heard down the hall.

Sasuke didn't even look at Naruto as he got up and touched his shirt in. He walked over to the door and stopped. "Clean up, dobe." He smirked and opened the door closing the door hard.

* * *

A figure outside smiled. He was up in the same tree, looked down at the same blond and raven hair boy and he saw everything. As the raven haired boy walked out, the blond boy got up and walked towards the window with tears in his eyes.

* * *

_OMG SORRY FOR THE LATE UP DATE XPPP--- On one Monday, all my friends came over and we like spazzed out, then I went over to one of their houses and we made a video, then school was starting and I did this program call SOS and I had to go to training a week before it started and then on 8/21 I had to go to school and get my planner and shit, THEN I had SOS for the freshmen, AND THEN I had school on the 23 O.o After two days, we got HOMEWORK WTF?!?! And then on Saturday, 8/25, me and my friend at helping people with terminal illness and they're going to die!!! WHY IS LIFE CRUEL!!!??!?!? AND I went to a party one Sunday :3 I like swimming :D YEAY WATER!!!! AND I had school and LOTS of homework… especially in Adv. Bio… my teacher is scary old XP and FINALLY I went to a party on Saturday :D **So sorry if the story is straight forward :P**_

_**It kind of sucks 3 I will change it later on xD**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**Or I will be force to kill Naru-chan Mwuhahaha -gets shot- -died- -naruto looks around and runs away-**

**

* * *

**

_**The sentence below is true  
The sentence above is false **_


	16. Just My Luck

-1**Disclaimer: I disclaim things…. Does that make scenes? **

**OH I BE FOR I FORGET …: I know how to spell 'know' but I spell 'know' as 'now' or 'now' as 'know'!!!! I just cannot remember to put the 'k' or take off the 'k'!!!! I suck -sniff- so sorry!!!!!!!! In addition, I just suck… I'm not the best in English but I have good ideas XD **

_-nervous laughter- I was kidding about the kill Naruto thing… I would never do that…I shot myself and gave Naruto a cookie! And handed him to Neji since Sasuke is being an ass…and they're my second favorite Naruto couple :D dude a lot of you reviewed and they were so random! it was like 'omg'! Or 'sweet' and like one to two words lol _

_**My friend thinks I am bi or a lesbian because I like yaoi -- **_

…_**.back to the story… I love Naruto… Sasuke needs help, boob **_

**

* * *

**

**Anything For You**

**Chapter 15: Just My Luck**

**

* * *

**

**(Day Skip---Friday---Neji's party is at night…next chapter)**

"Naruto?"

-silences-

"Naruto?!"

-silences again-

NARUTO!!!!!"

Naruto snapped around to see Kiba staring angrily at him. He looked at the blond boy and slammed his hands on the table causing it to shack. "What's the fuck is wrong with you, dude?!" Kiba shouted. "I've been calling your name for ten fucken minutes!!!"

"Sorry, I was spacing out." Naruto told sticking out his tongue out and scratching his head. He was really thinking about what happened the other night and if it would happen again. He thought it was strange what Sasuke had done and if it meant anything.

"Ya and I'm gonna believe that." Kiba said rolling his eyes. "You've been 'spacing out' for awhile and we have to go to class." He told picking up his bag.

"…which is…"

"Art."

"….and we're…"

"In world studies."

"…and what time is it?"

-check watch-"8:53"

"What time does the next class start?"

"8:55"

"WHAT?!?!! We have to go! Stop standing around asking questions, Kiba!!!" Naruto shouted grabbing his bag and running out the door.

"But….you….I….AHHHHGGGG!!!!"

* * *

Both Kiba and Naruto where running to class. Late. Naruto was a few inches in front of Kiba and they both where almost in the classroom. 

"Come on Kiba!!! We're almost there!!" Naruto shouted behind him while picking up his speed.

"B-107!" Naruto yelled as he turned to his class door and pulled it open. "We're here-"

_**-SMACK-**_

"Ow….that hurt." Naruto said sitting on the floor. "What the hell was that-"

"-what's wrong Naru- AHHHHH"

_**-trips and falls-**_

"What the hell are you doing on the floor, Naruto?!" Kiba mumble, his face on the ground.

"I ran into someone…" Naruto said pointing up. Kiba followed the finger up to a figure with messy red hair and tan colored skin. He was wearing the boy's school uniform and was, smirking at Naruto and Kiba with his eyes closed.

"Looks like people are falling for me." He's dark voice rang. Naruto shivered as Kiba stared at the boy as if he was crazy.

"Dude, this guy is scary ain't he Naruto?…Naruto?" Kiba looked at his friend who was trembling with fear. "Naruto what's wrong?" He asked but the blond boy did not answer.

'It-it can't be him! It just can't be!' Naruto's mind shouted as he looks at the red haired boy. 'He's…he…looks just like him!'

"Ah, you see you- ran into our new student!" Deidara said smiling behind the red haired boy. "Kenji, this is Naruto and Kiba. Kiba and Naruto, this is Maboroshi Kenji. He's came from Mexico." He told. Kenji smiled and looked at Naruto. He's dark brown eyes sparkled in the light when he watched Naruto get up. Naruto blushed as Kenji smiled.

He felt a sigh of relieve as he stared into Kenji's eyes. He was glad they were not red because he would have looked a lot like he's older brother, Kyuubi.

"He is?" Kiba questioned breaking Naruto and Kenji's eye connection.

"Sí soy."

Naruto stared at him confusingly while Kiba started to laugh. "Say something else!!!" He shouted.

"Usted es muy mono. Debemos salir algún tiempo." Kenji said to Naruto and taking his hands.

Naruto felt himself twitch as he looked up at Kenji. 'What the fuck did he just say?'

"Hehehe I bet he doesn't understand all of what we're saying." Kiba laughed. "We Are Here To Help You Understand Us." Kiba said slowly and clearly.

"I understand you bastard." Kenji said in Japanese. **(a/n: …ya I didn't know how to say that… they speak Japanese but it's English when I write it, get it? got it? good)**

Kiba, Naruto…, and the rest of the class stared at Kenji who was smirking. "Think you're bright, huh smart ass?"

"Well I guess we better do something…" Deidara joined in before Kiba could say anything… "First, Kenji, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Sure. The name is Kenji. I'm a senior. I lived in Japan until I turned 13, then I left to Spain to study. I moved back to Japan for family business and now I'm here. Things I hate are annoying people, fan girls, and smart asses. I like… nothing really. And…Oh and I'm gay."

Most of the girls in the class 'aw'd' when Kenji said this. Just what they needed. More gay guys. What happen to straight people!? Where did they all go?!!?

"That's… interesting…" Deidara laughed nervously. He looked over at Naruto and Kiba who where trying to get to their seats without being noticed and Deidara smiled evilly while grabbed the boys back. "Since you boys where late, you two have to show Kenji here around. Kukuku." He laughed.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Kiba shouted.

"Unless you want a detention, do it." Deidara smirked.

"Okay!" Naruto shouted.

"Happy?!" Kiba shouted too.

"Very." Deidara said smiling brightly. "Know just to find the other Uchiha." He looked around.

"You mean Sasuke isn't here?" Naruto questioned titling his head.

"Ya and he's-"

Just then, the door opened up to reveal the raven haired Uchiha himself. "Sorry I'm late, sensei, but the principal wanted to talk to me about running for school president." Everyone looked at the doorway to see the raven-haired boy standing there rubbing his neck. As he looked around the classroom, he's eyes stopped at Kenji.

"You're that guy from the last night…" Sasuke said staring at the boy.

"And you're that bastard." Kenji said smirking and Sasuke growled.

"That's pretty tough talk for someone who ran away." Sasuke smirked when Kenji frowned

"I didn't run away, I had to deal with something important." Kenji said narrowing his eyes.

"Ya something _important_…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ya and I'll show you something else important." Kenji said holding his fist outs

"Boys settle down." Deidara said trying to stop the two boys but they just ignored him.

"I thought you had red eyes?" Sasuke said glaring at Kenji and pointing his finger at red haired boy's eyes.

"I think you where high. Who has red eyes? And don't point fingers at someone older then you." Kenji said slapping Sasuke's hands out of his face.

"I can point at you all I want!" Sasuke yelled poking Kenji. Kiba laughed at what Sasuke said and Naruto stared at them blankly. This was getting strange.

"Looks like asshole over here has nothing to say. What's wrong carrot top? Don't like being poked at?" Sasuke asked poking the boy more.

"You're such a child! I guess the little Uchiha couldn't take that his parents died and left him alone. Poor baby." Kenji cooed.

"LEAVE MY PARENTS OUT OF THIS!!!" Sasuke shouted at the boy.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings? Well fuck it up!" Kenji yelled back

Both boys yelled back and forth to each other, and started shoving each other around while everyone stared watching. Deidara had tried to stop them but no luck. "Boys! Stop it NOW!" Deidara yelled at his students. "We need to get start-"

_**-RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG-**_

"…"

Everyone stared at his or her teacher who seems to be very quiet. Well…everyone except Sasuke and Kenji who was still glaring at each other.

"We're never going to do any work are we?" Deidara asked. "WHY?!?!?!" He cried. "I failed as a teacher!!!" -sob- Naruto walked over to his teacher and patted his back a few times trying to comfort his teacher.

"There There sensei, I still love you." Naruto told.

"-sniff- you do?"

"Yes I do 333"

"Good. The rest of you, NOW GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!!!" Deidara yelled causing the whole class to just out of their seats and run to the door. Only Sasuke, Kenji (who still are staring at each other), Kiba and Naruto left.

As Deidara turned slowly to the boys causing them to back up. He smiled. "So! Naruto and Kiba, you two show Kenji around and I'll forgive you two for being late." He said cheerfully clapping his hands. He grabs all four boys and shoved them out the door. "Have fun! Bye!" He slammed the door shut.

**(a/n: Kenji said: 'Yes I am' and 'You're very cute. We should go out some time' xD oohhh someone is hitting on Naruto… well kind of…oh and I don't speak Spanish I'm taking Spanish 2 and this is the best I could say...I'm really half phillippino and german :P)**

**(a/nn: that was random)**

* * *

When all four boys where outside the classroom standing there, Sasuke and Kenji began to staring at each other again. 

"Bastard."

"Jackass."

Naruto and Kiba stared at the boys thinking; 'how long are they going to do this?!' Kiba turned towards Naruto a smiling "Look, Naruto. Since you made me late, I have to go to my next class, show Kenji around and I'll forgive you." He said running off the other direction.

"Kiba you bastard!!!" Naruto shouted as the boy ran out of sight. "Stupid dog boy." He mumbled angrily. As Naruto had turned back to the two boys, Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him to a different direction.

"Come on, dobe. You're not showing the ass around." Sasuke told pulling Naruto harder causing the boy to wince.

"That hurt's, Sasuke. Please let go." Naruto asked but Sasuke chose to ignore him.

"He told you let go." Kenji said pulling the younger Uchiha back.

"He's not your 'brother' so don't sticking up for him." Sasuke glared. Kenji smirked.

"Some brother you are, he's seems scared of you." Kenji laughed causing Sasuke to snarl. "Well I got to go find class, later Naruto-kun. Uchiha."

Sasuke growled at the red haired boy and looked at Naruto who was smiling at Kenji. Out of anger, he yanked the boy another away.

'Stupid red heads. What is up with them?!'

"Sasuke."

'First theirs Gaara and know there that ass.'

"Sasuke?"

'Who's next?! Ronald McDonald?!!'

"Sasuke??!"

'They just want Naruto… they will not have him! He is mine and mine only! I'll keep him forever and he'll pay for everything he took away from me!'

"Sasuke!!!"

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke turned to the blond haired boy whose eyes were moistened. "Can you let go of my arm? You're hurting me." Naruto sniffed.

"Shut up! I can do what ever I want with you and you and anyone else won't stop me!" Sasuke yelled pulling the blonds arm harder and shaking him around.

Naruto winced and fought back the forming tears in his eyes but a few mange to escape. Sasuke did not seem to care and yanked on his arm harder until heard a 'pop'. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto. Naruto had heard the pop and was frozen there staring at his arm. With his free hand, he went to touch it and cried out in pain.

"You're such a baby." Sasuke yelled throwing Naruto on the ground. "Just get to class, dobe." Saying that he walked away leaving the blonde-haired person on the ground clutching he's arm.

A figure lurking the hallway saw the whole thing and was not happy at all. He clutch he's fist tightly and continued down the hall.

**(a/n: That was so from 'The Child Called It'… sorry :P I though of that part and was like: 'wait a minute… that's from… crap…o well' tehe)**

* * *

Naruto had deicide to cut 3rd period and hid up in the roof so on one could see him. When the bell finally rang, he ran down stairs only to be greeted by Kenji. 

"Hey Naruto." Kenji smiled. "How are you?"

Naruto looked up at the older boy and smiled. "Hi Kenji! I'm good; did you find your class?" He asked still smiling.

"Ya, it was really close by so I was fine. I have P.E. next with Genma…" Kenji said looking at his schedule.

"I have P.E. too!" Naruto told. "But with Gai. I can show you to the lockers. Do you have your gym clothes?"

"Yea. I got in the morning." Kenji told holding a bag up.

"Cool! So let's go!" Naruto said walking towards the locker rooms.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yea?"

"How's your arm?"

Naruto stopped, not looking at Kenji. He sighed and turned back to the red haired boy smiling. "It's fine nothing happen to it, why did you ask?"

Kenji's face darkens. "I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all."

"Oh. Well I'm fine so you don't have to worry." Naruto said smiling. "Thanks."

Kenji nodded and the boys continued walking. Kenji turned his head and smirked, because he saw a raven-haired boy watching them. And he knew that boy was Sasuke.

* * *

Kenji and Naruto where walking together to the locker rooms when Naruto notice Neji standing by the door. 

"NEJI!!!!" Naruto shouted running over to the longhaired boy. "What's up?" He asked hugging the boy.

"Nothing Naruto." Neji said smiling. "I just have to tell you that my party is a Halloween one. As in you have to dress up." He told.

"Oh! What made you decided that?" Naruto questioned.

"Sakura, Ino, and TenTen thought it would be a good idea and decided to tell everyone." Neji said. "So I had to tell you before I forgot."

"Okay! I'll dress up as something you'll never forget!" Naruto said proudly. "Oh! Neji, this is Kenji. He's new."

"Oh, Kenji, Sasuke told me so much about you." Neji told.

"Wow. I'm pretty famous to him." Kenji smirked too.

Neji shrugged. "So Neji, do you think Kenji can come to the party? It would be fun!" Naruto asked cutting in. "Please." He said giving Neji puppy eyes. One look from this, Neji blushed and nodded his head. "Yeay!" Naruto cheered. "Thank you Neji!" He shouted giving Neji a kiss on the cheek. "I love you!" He hugged the boy.

Neji turned bright red and ran off to the bathroom leaving a clueless Naruto alone with Kenji.

"Maybe he had to go potty." Naruto shrugged and walked to his lockers with Kenji behind him.

"So Kenji, you have to meet Gaara! He's like you, you know red hair and quiet, and you two will so get along." Naruto told as he took his shirt off. He paused as he's arm began to hurt again. He bit the bottom of his lip and pulled the shirt off. He quickly put his P.E. shirt on and took he's pants off. He looked around to see Kenji changing behind him. "And you know Kiba so I don't have to introduce him to you. You also met Neji just now." The blond boy said smiling as he put he's P.E. shorts on. He turned to Kenji who was half ready who just need to put his shirt on.

He's eye's widen as he looked at Kenji's back. "W-what h-happened to you back?!" Naruto asked shocking Kenji. On Kenji's back were scars. They where all different sizes but weren't new only markings but it still looked bad.

Kenji quickly pulled he's shirt on and turned to Naruto. "Nothing." He mumbled. Naruto looked at the boy with sad eyes and mouth 'okay'. When Kenji started walking out of the locker room, he's eyes narrowed toward Naruto.

* * *

"WELCOME BACK CLASS!!!!" Gai shouted to he's fellow students. "Today we're going to join classes and play FLAG FOOTBALL!!!" He yelled. 

"Yes! Football, Gai-sensei! I will slow you that I'm the best!!!" Lee shout in the group of students.

Everyone around groaned while Lee and Gai did the whole, 'LEE!!! GAI-SENSEI! LEE!' etc.

Genma cut in them and turned to the class. "Okay, the captains of the team are: Uchiha and… the new guy." Sasuke and Kenji both went down and stood there glaring at each other. "Okay…Uchiha go first."

"Neji." Sasuke said.

"Okay, New Guy."

"…Naruto." Kenji said winking at Naruto causing the blond to blush. Sasuke growled. He didn't want Naruto to be on he's team but he didn't want him to be in Kenji team either.

"Takashi."

"…Gaara?" Kenji questioned and Naruto nodded.

"Jirou."

"Lee."

(lee) "YOSH!"

"Masaru."

"Kiba."

"Adam."

"…Choji."

-etc-

When everyone was finally in a team, Genma gave out the flag: Sasuke team was blue while Kenji's team was red. "Since Sasuke picked first, Kenji's team will receive the ball." Genma said handing the ball to Sasuke. "Kick it off." He told. "Play fair and no tackling." He sighed then blew the whistle to start the game.

* * *

The games started off well, Sasuke had kicked the ball and Gaara caught it but flag was pulled but Neji after a few feet. Naruto played center and hiked the ball the Kenji, the quarter back while Gaara played wide receiver and Kiba played defender. 

As the ball was hiked, Kenji caught it and threw it to Gaara who caught it in the end zone.

"Nice throw." Gaara said to Kenji who smirked.

"Nice caught."

The game went on and the score was 27-27 and Sasuke's team had the ball.

"Come on you guys, you don't want to lose to those losers do you?" Sasuke growled as he's team pant.

"Okay here's a plan…" Sasuke whispered the plan to his team and they all agreed and broke out.

They all got lined up, counted off, and hiked the ball. Once Sasuke received the ball, he wait for the plan to go into play but no one was open.

"5 Mississippi!" Sasuke looked in front of him to see Kenji charging towards him. Neji was waving him that he was open so he threw the ball only to be blocked by Kenji.

As the ball flew in the air, and Naruto ran under it and caught the ball. "RUN! RUN NARUTO!!!!" Kiba shouted at his friend, and Naruto did so.

Naruto ran one feet, two feet, then three and four and no one caught up to him.

"Someone stop him!!!" Sasuke shouted but the boys where too far and know he was running towards him. Sasuke growled. He wasn't going to lose to Kenji's team. Especially Naruto.

So Sasuke did the next thing that came to mind. Shove him.

As Sasuke did so Naruto landed on the ground, he cried out in pain clutching his arm. "Sasuke, man, I think you went far." Someone on the team shouted.

"Shut up, he's such a baby, he tripped over." Sasuke yelled the boy. He walking away from Naruto again leaving him in pain.

"Naruto! Dude, are you okay?" Kiba call out to the blond boy. He walked over to he's best friend and kneed down beside him. "Whoa, you messed up your arm big time." Kiba squeaked. "I think you sprained." Kiba told helping the him.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Naruto cried cradling his arm.

Kenji was pissed. He was actually beyond pissed. He knew Sasuke pushed him on purpose and he knew Sasuke knew Naruto had a bad arm. Ya he was the one who saw what Sasuke did. He had dislocated his shoulder but he didn't seem to care. What an Ass!!!

Kenji wanted so badly to walk over there and smack that smirk off Sasuke's pretty face but something inside him stopped him.

He watched as Gaara ran over to Naruto and help Kiba with the boy and everyone else walked back to the lockers.

As Kenji stood there he smirked. 'Soon.' He thought as he's smirk grew wider.

* * *

Who's Kenji you ask? Idk…. I bet he's an OC or an….read the next chapter to find more information about him! 

So…Okay so what happened was I was going to connect Neji's party onto this chapter but I realized it was going to be long and straight forward so I cut it in half! -smiles- also this chapter is really bad… I needed to make the story longer so I added another hated Sasuke part in :P... I love football :D

**Review or I will jump off a cliff and will never again continue the story…again**

**-no one reviews- **

**oh come on! Ya'll hate me? -sighs- **

Tehe

**

* * *

**

_**Paul: "Guess what ?! I'm GAY!"**_

_**Mom: "O.o"**_

_**-Boy Meets Boy---I like that story :P**_


	17. I need help, not chapter

**NOT A CHAPTER!!!! **

**I Just need help :P**

**So Neji's Party is the next chapter and I need costume ideas for:**

_-Sasuke_

_-Gaara_

_-Kiba_

_-Neji_

**Also I was just wondering if you want this chapter to be:**

_1) happy (good stuff happens to naruto)_

_2) drama (sasuke is still an ass)_

_3) what ever as long as it's good :P (mostly a mix or w/e)_

**Just review and tell me!! My brain is on hold -nervous laughter-**


	18. Everyone Meet Kit

-1**Disclaimer: STOP ASKING ME DAMNIT!!!! Make me feel bad **

**Thanks for everyone who gave me ideas for what Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Kiba would be!!! If I had to choose, Gaara would be a panda, Kiba would be a dog, Neji would be a bird, and Sasuke would be a…. STRIPER!… yes a stripper jk :P**

_READ THIS DAMNIT!!!! Okay so from the beginning on to somewhere are like… fillers… because it was when they went shopping :P So **IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT I'LL PUT A NOTE UP SAYING WHERE TO START!!! **okay :D_

_I'll just tell you what u missed: Kiba is a werewolf and Gaara is a vampire. _

_**Carp… I didn't upload in a while… THAT CAUSE SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED!!! -cry- then after that stuff happen I forgot I was writing stories… then I got writers block O.o… ok I need help… my friends hate me TTTT**_

_

* * *

_

**Okay now the story… NOTE I REWROTE THIS LIKE 5 TIMES SO SORRY IF IT REALLY, AND I MEAN REALLY, SUCKS!!!! I'VE BEEN ON WRITERS BLOCK FOR LIKE EVER**

**

* * *

**

**Anything For You**

**Ch.16: Everyone Meet Kit!**

**

* * *

**

"Took you long enough." Kiba said angrily as Naruto came out of the nurse's office. He and Gaara were both their waiting for the blonde after the P.E. 'incident' and it took longer then they thought it would.

"Well I'm sorry! They had to distract me, pop my arm back, went over 'you should pay attention' rules, and then I wanted a cookie!" Naruto shouted.

"And did you get one?" Gaara asked rolling his eyes.

"No!" Naruto said angrily. "All those good for notice people." He grumbled.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Did you tell them that duck ass pushed you?"

Naruto smiled nervously "Uh… Well… no."

"What do you mean no?!" Kiba shouted. "He shoved up and you let him get away with it?!?!"

"Well… it was an accident." Naruto defended.

"An accident?!?! Come on Naruto! Half the class saw Sasuke shove you!" Kiba shook the blonde.

"But, it was an accident Kiba!" Naruto yelled protesting.

"Accident my ass." Kiba mumbled.

"But, but! Kiba!" Naruto wined.

"Kiba just drop it." Gaara sighed walking pass the boys. Even though he knew Naruto was lying, he didn't want to see the boy upset. Kiba rolled his eyes and walked behind Gaara with Naruto behind him who sighed in relief.

* * *

When class finally let out, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara decided to meet by the big Sakura tree in the front of the school. They needed costumes for Neji's partly and decided to walk to the Halloween Store a few blocks from the school. 

As they where leaving the school, a red haired boy stopped them. "Hello Naruto-kun." It was Kenji. He smiled at Naruto and didn't seem to notice the Kiba or Gaara.

"Hi-ya Kenji!" Naruto said smiling back.

"How's your arm?" Kenji asked looking at the blonde's shoulder.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt. The nurse lady kept on talking to me and I didn't even know they popped my arm back in! **(a/n: they always have two doctors when my friend's arm got popped back in and one always talked to her and the other played with her arm)**" Naruto said proudly. Kenji smiled and nodded at the boy.

"Where are you guys going?" Kenji asked finally noticing Kiba and Gaara.

"We're going to get costumes for Neji's party! You want to come?" The blond boy asked.

"Sure. I don't really have anything to do." Kenji shrugged. "I can-"

"Sweet!" Naruto shouted interrupting Kenji. "Let's go then!" He took Kenji's hand and dragged the boy out of the school with Gaara close behind and Kiba both wondering how Naruto had so much strength.

* * *

When the boys got to the store, Naruto was already out of breath. "Here we are!" Naruto panted as they enter the store. 

"You know Naruto you could have asked if you wanted me to drive here, I have a car." Kenji told.

"What!? And you tell me know!?" Naruto shouted. "Kami Kenji! Your killing me!" He cried.

"…you drive?" Kiba asked dumbly. Kenji rolled his eyes and nodded yes.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?!" All four boys turned around to see a smiling Temari. She was wearing the school's skirt and white top under a red vest that had a name tag that read: Hi my name is TEMARI. She walked over to Naruto and hugged the boy tightly.

"Just shopping." Gaara told.

"What… are you… doing here… Temari," Naruto questioned trying to get away from the girl's grasp.

"I work here." She said hugging the boy harder.

"You… do?! Gaara… why didn't you tell… me," Naruto asked looking at the red haired boy who shrugged.

"So what are you kiddy's doing here?" Temari asked letting go of Naruto and placing her hands on her hip.

"We're shopping for Halloween costume for Neji's party." Kiba explained.

"You where invited?" Temari laughed. "That's impossible! Only 'preps' are invited." She said really emphasizing preps.

"But we where!" Naruto shouted. "Neji happened to know and like me!"

"Uh huh… and in which way?" Temari smirked as Naruto blushed red. Naruto started mumbling how they were just friends but Temari just laughed and poked the boy's red cheeks. The blonde grumbled and walked behind Kenji. "Who's he?" Temari asked.

"That's Kenji, he's new here." Kiba told.

"He's a cutie." Temari said winking at the boy but Kenji twitched. "Anyways, do you guys know what you want to dress up as?" They all shrugged. "God this is going to be long." Temari sighed. "Okay how about you guys look around and try some cloths on and I'll tell you if it's good." She told smiling brightly. Kiba and Naruto nodded their heads. They all stood there for awhile in complete silences. "What are you waiting for? GO DAMNIT!" Temari shouted causing Naruto and Kiba run off while Gaara and Kenji sighed and walked away .

-:-

'Hum… I wonder what I should be…' Naruto thought as he looked at the different costumes. He noticed some weird outfits like a plug and an outlet… Who the fuck makes these costumes?! **(a/n: ya know…-cough-sex-cough-)**

"Hey guys! Guess who I am!" Kiba shouted at his friend who where in another aisle. He walked towards them with a duck shape hat on his head. "I'll give you a hint: Hn." Gaara and Kenji smirked and Naruto giggled. Kiba gave a toothy grin as he took off the hat leaving his hair all messy. "So did you guys find anything yet?" He questioned.

"Not yet but I think Gaara should be a panda!" Naruto shouted pulling out a black and white panda costume. "Can't you imagine him in it!?"

Kiba snickered. "I can-."

"Don't even say it." Gaara growled.

"But-"

"Don't even talk about it."

"…"

"Don't even think about it."

"Come on!" Kiba shouted angrily.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Poor Kiba." He thought out loud. "So what do you want to be then?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! Come on! It's a party!" Naruto told the red haired boy. "Please Gaara…" He pleaded pouting. Gaara sighed and whispered 'okay'. "Yeay!" Naruto cheered as he ran off to find some costume. "I know! You should be a pumpkin!" The blonde laughed as he pulled out an orange pumpkin outfit.

Gaara glared at the blonde boy who gulped. "Okay. Okay! I'll find something else!" Naruto sighed.

"I still think the panda idea was smart." Kenji told joining Naruto in his search. Gaara growled.

After a few minutes of looking for a perfect costume for Gaara, Temari helped and picked out a vampire outfit that seems to have fitted the boy well.

"See, he looks good in that!" Temari smiled happy as Gaara walked out with long cape with a netted shirt and black pants underneath. The coat had a black outside but inside it was red. He wore three chains around his neck and had fake vampire teeth on. "Oh Gaara this reminds me for that time you dressed up as a ballerina when you where only five" Temari cooed.

"How did that involve being a vampire?" Kenji asked lifting his eyebrow up.

"Aww… but I wanted him to be something cute and cuddly this year." Naruto wined.

"You can dress up Kiba." Kenji told looking towards the brown haired boy in the corner smashing his head against the wall.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Kiba shouted.

"Surprised he heard me." Kenji whispered to Naruto's ear.

"I'm not stupid!" Kiba yelled.

"I know we should dress him up as a cat." Kenji snickered.

"No way am I being a freaking cat!" Kiba shouted at the boy.

"What's wrong Kiba? Afraid of cats?" Kenji smirked when it looked alike Kiba had steam coming out of his head.

"I-I…uh…. I h-had an incident with a cat… But that was all!!" He told turning red

"Uh huh."

"Don't 'uh huh' me!" Kiba yelled pointing a finger at the brown-eyed boy. "You would be scared when you aunt's cat attacked you when you where only four!" He screamed adding a 'rarw' in.

"Ohhhhh I'm so scared." Kenji said sarcastically. "Just be the damn cat."

"I'll be one if you be an 'ass' oh wait, you already happen to be one."

"Okay! Lets just get along!" Naruto said nervously cutting off Kenji. "You can be what ever you want, Kiba." He told the brown haired boy.

"Good, I want to be a werewolf!" Kiba howled causing a few people to stare at him.

"God dammit, Kiba, you're scaring the costumers away." Temari yelled coming up from behind the boy and hitting him across the head. Temari growled and walked off with a steaming Kiba as she went to help him search for a werewolf costume. When they both had came back, Kiba was smiling happily.

"So you have an outfit…" Temari said pointing at Gaara and Kiba. "how about you Kenji?" She asked.

"I say we dress him up as a ballerina." Kiba snickered but received a punch on the shoulder but Kenji. "What the fuck!?" He shouted.

"Sorry. It's was an accident." Kenji told.

"Bull crap!"

Kenji rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I already have an outfit. I was just bored and decided to come with you guys."

"Oh…" Kiba and Naruto both said at the same time.

"Okay so that leaves us with Naruto." Temari told smiling at the boy. "I have the prefect outfit for you!" She squealed. "But you boyfriends need to leave." She shooed the three boys.

"We're not his boyfriend!" Kiba shouted.

"Uh huh and he's not really a blond." Temari said pointing at Naruto who looked at her confusingly. "So you kiddy's pay over there and get out of my store… except for Naruto." She said pulling Naruto into a close hug.

"That's okay guys, just meat me at my house." Naruto told his friends.

"Okay! See ya later!" Kiba shouted walking towards the cash register.

When Gaara, Kenji, and Kiba left, Temari laughed strangely.

"W-what's wrong… Temari…" Naruto asked nervously.

"Oh… nothing, Naru-chan."

"…-chan? Temari I'm a boy." Naruto told.

"Kukuku… Not for long…" Temari said pulling out a costume for Naruto.

"Wait?! WAIT!!! WHAT!!? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_**(A/N: START HERE!!!!!)**_

_--That night--_

The doorbell rang.

"Well hello! You must be Gaara, Kiba and Kenji, Naruto's friends." Kiba, Kenji and Gaara where at Naruto's doorstep and where greeted by a brown haired man who smiled brightly at them. "I'm Iruka! I am so proud that Naruto has friends! It makes me so happy." Kiba and Kenji smiled back and Gaara nodded his head. "Please come in!" Iruka said moving aside.

The three boys came in a followed Iruka as he walked into the living room. "Please sit." He told looking over to the couches.

Kiba was wearing his werewolf costume. His clothes where ripped on the sleeves and shorts end. He was wearing a color and had on fake dog's ears. Kenji was a devil. He had on black wings with horns. He wore dark jeans with a red short-sleeved shirt and had a black mask on. Gaara was wearing what he had tried on at the store.

"So what? Duck as- I mean Sasuke not here?" Kiba corrected himself.

"No, he is not." Iruka told smiling. "He had to stay at school to help that perverted Kakashi and then he went over to help Neji with he's party."

"Wait! You're _that_ Iruka?!" Kiba questioned randomly. "The one Kakashi talks about!"

"Uh… He tells me about you guys?" Iruka asked feeling stupid.

"Always! It's either that or that porn book he reads." Kiba told. "I never thought I was going to meet you in person…"

"God. Not only does he act like a perv, he read porn books!" Iruka shouted. "What does he teach you?!"

"What about porn books?" The boys turned around to see a blonde haired girl with long hair that went down to her waist and had dark blue eyes. Just like Naruto. She was wearing a short light pink and red kimono that went up to her knees and it had a big red bow. Behind her was a dark yellow tail that matched her ears.

"Whoa! Naruto never told me he had a sister! A twin to be exacted!" Kiba said eyes wide open. "Hey you want to go out?" He asked winking at the girl.

The girl then hit Kiba across the head. "Fuck! God, she sure hits like Naruto." Kiba said shocked.

"Shut up Kiba."

"Whoa! She sounds like him too!"

"Kiba, she is Naruto." Kenji told rolling his eyes.

"What?! No way!" Kiba shouted walking over to Naruto closely that their noses almost touched.

"What dog breath?"

"Oh my god it's Naruto!" Kiba shouted into the blonde's face. "Why are you… dress up… like…. That?!!?" He asked looking at Naruto's body… I mean outfit.

Naruto pouted. It wasn't he's fault Temari forced him to wear this girly outfit.

_**-flash back-**_

"_Wait! Wait!!! What!!?! NOOOOO!!!!!" Naruto shouted causing a few people stare at him._

"_Shut up Naruto." Temari growled covering Naruto's month with her hands. "You are going to wear this outfit weather you like it or not." Temari whispered into Naruto's ear. _

"_Never!!" Naruto shouted._

"_Well I'll tell everyone you star in Gay PORN!!!" The blonde haired girl yelled._

"_That's not true!" The blue-eyed boy protested._

"_So is the tooth fairly but you still see everyone believing in her."_

"_I'm Not WEARING THAT!" Naruto yelled._

"_It was either this or a nurses outfit…you pick!" Temari told._

"_No, I'm not wearing those GIRLY OUTFITS!!!" Naruto shouted. _

"_Oh ya?!"_

"_YA!"_

_Temari growled as she pulled Naruto into a headlock. "Say you're going to wear it or die!" She threatens. _

_Naruto tried not to give in, but quickly was running out of air so gave up. "Okay! Okay!! I give! I give!" He shouted making Temari let go of him._

"_Good! Know go in the changing room and put this on!" Temari said handing Naruto the costume. Naruto grunted and took the clothes out of the blonde girl's hand. "Oh! Before you go, put these on!" Temari said handing Naruto fox ears and hair extension._

"_NO! Oh No!!! I'm not wearing that!" Naruto yelled._

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No I'm not"_

"_Oh ya?!"_

"_Yea!!!" _

_Again Temari pulled Naruto into another headlock causing the boy chock. "Okay! Okay!!! I'll wear the stupid ears and hair." Temari smiled and let go of Naruto. "So violence!" Naruto pouted rubbing his neck._

"_Know put those and show me how you look." Naruto grumbled and went into the changing room. After a few minutes, he came out and Temari awed. "You're so cute!" The blonde hair girl told._

"_I hate you." Naruto mumbled._

"_You hate me know, just wait till they find you're matching tail." Temari smirked. _

_**-end of flash back-**_

Kiba stared at the blonde boy then started to grab the end of Naruto's kimono and lifted it up.

"Hentai!" Naruto shouted hitting Kiba with the help of Gaara and Kenji.

"What!? I was just making sure you _where_ a boy and _where_ Naruto," Kiba wined covering his head.

"Do it again and I'll kill you." Gaara said glaring at the brown haired boy.

"Okay… no violence in the house." Iruka said nervously. "Are you boys- and girl ready?" He asked clapping his hands. Naruto growled and the other boys nodded their heads. "Okay good, get in the car and I'll grab the keys." Iruka told shooing the boys.

In the car, Kiba couldn't help but play with Naruto's hair. He tried to pull on it to see if it will fall off but nothing happened.

"Do you mind?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Whoa… is that… like fake?!" Kiba questioned pointing to Naruto's hair.

"No Kiba, it's real. I just happened to grow hair over a few hour- of course it's fake!" Naruto shouted at the brown haired boy.

"You don't have to be mean about it…" Kiba sniffed wiping away an imaginary tear.

Naruto mumbled something about being stupid and turned away from the boy. After a few minutes, Iruka opened the driver's door. Sorry boys for being slow, I have to grab an extra cell phone for Naruto." Iruka told holding up an orange colored phone. "When you need me to pick you up, call. Okay, Naruto?"

"Naruto…" Kiba thought for a moment then snapped his fingers. "We should give you a girl name!" He said grinning.

"Fuck NO!" Naruto shouted.

"That's not lady like." Kenji laughed.

"Lady like my ass." Naruto growled.

"That's no way to talk, _Kit-chan_." Kenji cooed.

"KIT-CHAN?!!?" Naruto shouted

"I like it!" Kiba said laughing. "_Kit-chan_."

"Stop it stop it stop!!! AHHH!!!"

**-:-**

"This is Neji's house?!!?" Kiba shouted as he stared at huge mansion in the distance. "It's as big as Sauce-gay's house!"

"Well it should be. The Hyuuga family is the second riches family in Japan. The Uchiha's being first." Iruka told driving up to the house. As the car came to a halt, two men went to the opposite sides of the vehicle and held the door open.

"Welcome to Neji-sama's Halloween Party." They bother said at the same time.

"Sweet! These people are like… butt-lers or something." Kiba said getting out of the car.

"It's butler moron." Kenji said getting out of the other side.

Gaara didn't say anything as he got out of the car but turned around to help Naruto out. "Thank ya." Naruto said blushing a bit.

"Neji-sama is in the front entrance of the main house with Hinata-sama to greet their guess." One of the butlers told.

"Hinata is here?!" Kiba shouted turning red.

"She is Neji's cousin." Gaara told walking towards the main doors.

"I knew that! I just didn't know they lived together." Kiba told.

"Ooo, someone likes someone." Naruto told elbowing Kiba.

"I do not!!" Kiba told blushing harder.

"A blushing man is a lying man." Kenji said following behind Gaara.

"But I could be thinking of something else!" Kiba protested.

"Ya? What?"

"Like… uh… PORN!"

"Porn? You got to think of something better then that." Kenji shouted loud enough so Kiba could here him.

"Aughh!!!" Kiba shouted running up to the door with Naruto laughing behind him.

"Have fun boys!" Iruka shouted as he drove off waving 'bye'.

The boys stood at the door before Gaara pulled it opened. Kenji turned to Naruto and smiled. "Lady's first." Naruto growled and stormed into the house with the others close by. As the walked into the room, they see Neji standing with a blue haired girl who was fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

Neji was wearing a white formal suit. On his back, he had white angel wings on. The girl next to him was wearing a light blue Cinderella costume that dragged to the ground. She had on a crown that had a signal diamond on it that sparkled every time the light hit it.

"Welcome to our Halloween party, it's very nice to have you all- oh my god! Naruto!?" Neji said noticing the blonde boy.

"The one and on only." Naruto said laughing nervously.

"No it's Kit! That's his new name!" Kiba told laughing but Naruto elbowed him out.

"Wow… When you told me you where going to wear something I'll never forget I didn't think you'd mean it…" Neji said laughing.

"Don't blame me! Blame Gaara's sister!" Naruto said pouting. Naruto looked over to the blue haired girl who was looking at Kiba blushing.

"Hi, Kiba-kun." She said smiling at Kiba who blushed madly.

"H-hi, h-Hinata-a." Kiba stuttered.

"So this is the famous Hinata." Kenji whispered into Gaara's ear.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here. The party is in those doors and the bathrooms are in the hallway to the left. There are signs telling which one." Neji told. "Before I forget, you know Kiba already, so the others are Gaara, Kenji, and Naruto… he's really a boy." The brown haired Hyuuga told. "Everyone this is Hinata."

"It's very nice to meet you." Hinata said bowing. "And very nice to see you again, Kiba."

**(a/n: ya… if no one notices, Hinata isn't stuttering, it's because I'm too lazy to make her do so and I'll just make she polite and shy not all c-can't-t talk form :P)**

"No it's nice to see you again, Hinata!" Kiba said bowing repeatedly causing the girl to giggle.

"Aw," Naruto cooed. "You two are so cute together." Kiba's face turned into a bright red and Hinata blushed.

"Well we better go in," Kenji said pointing at the living room door. "Before dog boy here blows up." He snorted when Kiba growled. "Wow, that outfit suits you!" Kiba tried to choke Kenji but the boy ran into the room.

Gaara smirked and walked to the door with Naruto by him. "Wait Naruto." Naruto stopped and turned to Neji. "I tried to tell Sasuke you where coming but he kind of seem pissed today so I could tell him. So I hope you don't mine wearing this." Neji asked handing Naruto a pink mask. It was a small one so it would only cover his eye area of his face.

"Pink…" Naruto told feeling dumb.

"I have a blue one but it wouldn't have matched you outfit!" Neji told and laughed when Naruto pouted and took the mask.

"Fine!" The blonde yelled pulling the mask over he's face. Gaara and Neji both blinked. Then blinked again.

"Wow you look like a girl." Neji told finally speaking. Naruto grunted and walked away from the boys.

* * *

Naruto looked around the room. There was mostly older kids and preps from the school. They was some kids dancing together in the middle of the room while some kid where sitting around talking to each other… or… making out with each other. 

Naruto looked at them and felt like barfing. Why the hell do they do this in front of everyone!? Don't they know that people are watching them or something? Naruto rolled his eyes but felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out he's orange phone and opened it up to find an unread text message:

_Make sure to call me after the party! Have fun! _

_Iruka_

Naruto smiled and closed the phone up. He turned around and began to walk but ran into someone. He looked up to see Gaara glaring down at him. Naruto pouted and Gaara rolled his eyes. "You left me." Gaara said.

"He he, Sorry." Naruto said sticking his tongue out. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Lets just get something to drink." Gaara told pulling Naruto to the bar.

* * *

**(after many drinks later)**

"Hey… cutie." Naruto slurred, winking to the boy next to him. "I… like you….-mask."

"Uh… I'm not wearing one…" The boy told.

"Oh… You're…. still cute!" He shouted hitting the boy on his back.

Gaara growled as he looked at the waiter. "I said give it non-alcohol!" He shouted.

"Sorry, man, I guess I forgot," the waiter told nervously. Gaara growled at him causing the boy to run off.

"Asshole," Gaara whispered turning back to the blond who was practically on top of the boy next to him.

"H-how… about I-I give… y-you a l-lap dance… and… you take these… c-clothes off." Naruto slurred trying to take the boy's outfit off.

"Okay Kit-chan, lets leave the boy alone." Gaara said picking Naruto off the poor boy.

"Aww… but Gaara, we were just… having fun!" Naruto pouted eyes still lazy.

Gaara threw Naruto over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes. "Say bye, Kit-chan."

"Bye Kit-chan." Naruto giggled blowing a kiss to the boy whose eyes widen.

* * *

A figure was watching as Gaara carried off Naruto. He frowned because Naruto didn't seem to notice him and was jealous that Gaara was getting all his attention. 

"Here you go sir." The waiter said handing him a drink. He nodded his head and took a sip of the liquid. When he had finished it, he pulled his mask back on and walked towards the kitchen, to see Hinata making… something.

"Oh, hi!." She said jumping in surprised. "I didn't see you there. Having fun?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'm making some snacks you want to try?" She asked handing the boy the plate. He nodded and took one. "You want to help me make some more?"

"Sure." The boy said but grabbed his aching head.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked rushing over to him.

"Ya… just a headache." He told.

"Okay if you want, there are some medicines in that cabinet over there," She told pointing at the cabinet above the stove. She smiled at the boy and turned back to what she was doing.

"Thank you." He smiled as he pulled something out of his pocket, wrapping it around his hands. He walked slowly over to Hinata and his hand went around her neck when-

"Oi, Kenji, what are you doing?"

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the couch with seven to ten girls all around him. He growled as a few girls tried to grab his arms. He tried a few times to ditch the freaken whores but they keep coming out of nowhere! Like cockroaches!!! 

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" Sasuke turned to see Ino shirking as she and Sakura ran up to the raven-haired boy. Sakura was wearing a short white nurse outfit while Ino was wearing a girly pirate outfit with boots, fishnets and a short skirt. Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he knew that they were just trying to get his attention but it wasn't working…how could their parents let them out like that!?

Both Ino and Sakura blushed as they notice Sasuke was wearing a suit as Neji was but in black. He also had on wings but they too where black. He rather reminded you of that guy in, 'Tactics'…you know…uh…Haruka! That was his name.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! You look really hot in that outfit." Ino told brushing her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Ya." Sakura joined in. Sasuke just 'hn'. Sakura shoved some girls out of the way and took a sit on Sasuke's right side. She crossed her legs and lead closer to the boy. "You having fun, Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired girl asked battering her eyes. "Do you want to have more fun?"

"Back off billboard brow! Sasuke-kun will never do that with you! Right Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked taking a set on the left side of Sasuke.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at her somewhat friend. They both started to bicker back and front and Sasuke growled angrily. Why can't these girls realize that I'm not into them! Kami! I rather be gay then go out with them!! Sasuke thought as his eyes fallow towards the dance floor.

"Gaaaaarrrrraaaaaa where are you?!!"

Hearing Gaara's name Sasuke looked at a blonde hair girl. She was on the middle of the dance floor with people dancing around her. She looked drunk. Sasuke couldn't help but chuck when she ran into a boy. It was Sai.

"Sorry!" She shouted. Sai smiled.

"That's okay, but I'll forgive you only if you dance with me." The dark haired boy asked.

"No thanks I'm looking for someone." She told.

"Oh come on." Sai said with pleading eyes but the blonde haired girl shook her head.

"Hey Sasuke-kun who you looking at?" Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was pouting but it wasn't really cute. Not at all. It kind of creped Sasuke out.

"No one I was just-"

_**-SMACK-**_

The group of girls surrounding Sasuke looked over to the dance floor to see Sai on the ground holding his face.

"I said… I was looking… for someone so… BACK OFF!!!" The blonde haired girl shouted causing everyone to look at them.

"Kit I told you to stop wondering off." Sasuke saw Gaara walk over to the blonde named 'Kit' and take her hand.

"Koibito!" The blonde girl shouted. She hugged the red haired boy. "That weird …creepy… pervert… touched me!" She cried into Gaara shirt making it wet. Gaara sighed and patted her back. And whispered 'there there' to calm her down.

"Lets just go somewhere else." Gaara told. "We are attracting a crowd."

"Nosey… people." The blonde slurred.

Sasuke watched as the blonde and Gaara walk away from the crowd. He noticed how the blonde grabbed the red hair's hand a held him closely/

"Ew," Sakura said interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "Is Gaara going out with her?"

"I would think," Ino answered. "She did call him 'Koibito',"

"Who would go out with Gaara anyways? Maybe she's despite." Sakura laughed. "Right Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired girl looked at ravened haired boy but he wasn't paying any attention to her. "Sasuke-kun?" She questioned but all Sasuke did was smirk strangely.

* * *

Gaara had to drag Naruto the rest of the way into a bedroom in Neji's house. As he opened the door, he threw Naruto on to the bed. He sighed heavy when Naruto didn't even wake up. "Naruto wake up." 

"Ummm…five more… minutes…" Naruto grumbled.

"No five more minutes, Naruto, I'm going to get you some coffee in the kitchen and I want you to stay here… are you listening?" Gaara asked the blonde who mumbled in reply. "Naruto!" Gaara shouted causing the boy to jump up.

"What… is the party… over?" Naruto asked looking around.

"No just stay here and don't go out, got me?" The blonde nodded and fell back onto the bed. Gaara sighed as he left the room.

**:-:**

Naruto sat in the room staring at the ceiling. He hadn't seen Sasuke yet so he was somewhat relieved but felt like something bad was going to happen. There was flash of lighting outside causing Naruto to jump up. He heard a few people downstairs scream and laugh. 'It's just lighting nothing going to happen.' Naruto thought as he could hear rain falling onto the house. He sighed loudly and started to sing to calm himself down.

_I must make a choice  
A tough decision  
Listen to my voice  
Should I give in  
To temptation, admiration  
One leads to myself  
The other some one else  
Just an empty shell  
Just an empty shell  
_

He breathed in deeply, closed his eyes, and continued to sing.

_  
It's harder than it seems  
When you're told that  
All your hopes and dreams  
Are yours to hold if  
You just give them  
What's expected  
Something they can sell  
Put upon a shelf  
That I am not for sale  
I am not for sale_

He stopped and laughed lightly to himself. He forgot the chores already and kind of felt stupid. At least no was around.

"Hey, what are doing in here?"

Well that's what he thought.

* * *

_Humm what is Kenji doing? Who is in the room with Naruto? Ya… that's all I got xD_

_**I think karma is coming around O.o**… so we were playing football in P.E. and I had the ball. I was running and doing fine unit a girl started chasing me. She reached for my flag but ended up grabbing my shirt, yanking me back and trying to get my flag. **BUT being stupid**, I turned around, she yanked on my shorts down, and I fell to the ground with her on top of me. Therefore, I ended up flashing everyone with **my polka dots panties**!!! In addition, people from far way thought she was raping me… **weird how Naruto got pants then played football AND then I got pants playing football**… ya… -shot-_

AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!! I got basketball D I'll try to update soon and if anyone had any thought what should happen next tell me! I might use them :D if I don't sorry I just need some idea that I can add on onto mine :P

_**REVIEW OR I'LL EAT ALL YOUR SOULS!!!! **_

* * *

Song that Naruto sang was call 'First of Me'

Get It Got It Good!

* * *

If you want or would like to edit my work/story tell me or e-mail me at: crazy fox girl 2004 yahoo. com[no space okay! And give me you e-mail address too :P

thanky


	19. The Fear

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Anything For You**

**Ch17: The Fear**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the late update…I've been on writers block…forever… oh no! I now have an idea and stuff…yup lol**

**What happened last chapter:** Naruto, Gaara, kiba, and Kenji all go to neji's party, halloween party. Neji gives Naruto a mask to wear so sasuke doesn't notice him (remember sasuke hates naruto) Naruto gets drunk and Gaara brings naruto into a room to undrunk himself (lol). later gaara decides to get naruto some coffee and leaves but naurto isn't along... At the same time, Kiba caught Kenji trying to put something around Hinata's neck

There ya go it you forgot

**

* * *

**

"Oi, Kenji, what are you doing?"

Kenji stop and slowly turned to face his visitor. He smiled. "Hey Kiba." The red head waved.

"Don't 'hey Kiba' me, what the fuck where you going to do to Hinata?!" Kiba shouted.

Kenji smiled. "Nothing, I was just giving her this." Kenji said opening his hands to revel a diamond necklace. Hinata looked at it then gasped.

"Oh my god! I thought I lost that! I had it on this morning and couldn't find it!" Hinata said. "It belongs to my mother." She told taking the necklace out of Kenji hand. "Thank you so much." The blue haired girl said bowing.

"No problem." Kenji said smiling. He glanced over to Kiba who had a suspicious look on his face

"Sorry man, I thought you where… trying to do something to her." Kiba told.

"It's okay. I would done the same thing if I thought someone was trying to hint on my crush." Kenji smirked as Kiba turn red.

"Fuck up man!!" Kiba shouted.

"Language." A new voice was heard and everyone turned to see Gaara by the door. "Hey Hinata do you have coffee?" Gaara asked the blue haired girl who nodded.

"Yes. It's over by the sink. Hey Kenji can you get Gaara a cup and me one too." Hinata asked sweetly to the boy who nodded and walked over to the sink.

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked Gaara.

"One of the dumb ass bartender gave him alcohol and he's drunk." Gaara told.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Hinata said feeling guilty. "We were going to have no alcohol but must of Neji's friend wanted some so Sasuke and Neji went out to buy alcohol. I should have said no."

"It's not your fault." Gaara told.

"Yea, Hinata." Kiba said agreeing. "You shouldn't always blame yourself for everything." Hinata nodded her head and smiled at Kiba.

Gaara smirked, "But that wasn't all, Sasuke keeps on looking at him." Kiba looked confusingly at Gaara.

"He doesn't know right?" He asked.

"Ya, he still thinks Naruto's a girl but that guys is just a bastard, god knows what will happen if he knows it's Naruto." Kiba nodded his head.

"What do you mean? Sasuke is really sweet," Hinata told.

"Sweet!? SWEET!?!?!?! HA! Sorry Hinata but he's not sweet." Kiba shook his head.

"Aw come on Kiba, when Sasuke came over once when we were young, he'd always hold me hand and help me around," Kiba had a jealous look but Hinata didn't see it, "Even though it doesn't seem like it, we're really close-"

"Here." Kenji said cutting in and handing Hinata a cup of coffee and another cup to Gaara. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Kenji told walking away.

"Dude what crawled up his ass?" Kiba asked. Hinata and Gaara shrugged.

"I'm got to go to Naruto." Gaara told turning towards the hall, "Later."

Kiba smiled at Hinata, "I-I uh… I w-was…I'm… gonna go." the brown haired boy shuttered. "Bye!" He told running off.

Hinata giggled. Thinking of Sasuke took a sip of her coffee. It was… cold. 'Okay…' She thought as she got off the chair and went to the sink. As he began to dump the coffee, she notices the flash outside. She watch the rain fall and smiled. It was peaceful. She began to turn around, but something was placed around her neck and pulled back hard.

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" The voice repeated. 

It was…. Sasuke.

Naruto quickly adjusted his mask to make sure it was on. "Parties… can be such…such a drag." He told flapping his hand.

Sasuke smirked and took a seat on the bed. "So who are you? I never seen you in school."

"Cause… I'm new!" Naruto slurred hitting Sasuke on the back. "Neji… I go back… way then."

"Hn," Sasuke looked at Naruto up and down and smirked again, "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Na--…Kit."

"Kit?"

"Yes… Kit… you got a problem… with that?"

"No I just seems like someone made that name up in 5 second."

"That's because someone did." Naruto grumble.

Sasuke didn't hear what he said and looked towards the door, "So aren't you drunk?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you on the dance floor."

"I…'m not…drunk…just…dizzy." Naruto pointed out.

"Uh huh…" Sasuke lifted his eyebrows.

"What… it's true!"

Sasuke smiled and continued to talk with Naruto. For the first time in years, Naruto felt like he was really having a conversation with Sasuke. Excluding the part where Sasuke thinks he's name was Kit.

"You know what Kit?" Sasuke asked.

"Hum…"

"You the first girl in the whole part who didn't try to flirt with me."

"That…cause… 'm magic…shh." Naruto snorted and fell backwards onto the bed. "I sleep."

The weight on the bed shifted and Naruto felt someone crawl onto of him. "Whatcha doing?" Naruto asked.

"You're the only girl who hasn't tried to get in bed with me…" Naruto felt Sasuke sit on his waist, "and that turns me on."

Naruto panicked. He tried to get out of Sasuke's grip but he wouldn't budge. "What are you a middle schooler experimenting with someone!?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just smirked and continued.

Sasuke leaned in and placed his lips on Naruto harshly. Naruto tried to resist by sliding up the bed but the Uchiha just fallowed him kissing even harder. Naruto began to feel Sasuke force himself between the legs but the blond held his legs close.

Sasuke smirked again and started to pull Naruto's kimono off his shoulder and started to kiss the nape of his neck.

Naruto could feel his legs get wobbly and a small moan escaped his mouth. Noticing 'Kit' was enjoying this, Sasuke was able to side between Naruto's legs. Naruto could feel Sasuke's groin touch his own hard one. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw Sasuke had a blank expression.

Naruto just remember… Sasuke thought he was a… girl.

"Wait…you're a boy?!" Sasuke panicked.

"Uh…" Naruto froze.

"God your such a sick-o!! I'm not fucken gay!! And you!!! Oh god you're a fucken cross dresser!!!"

"I'm not a cross dresser!!! I was forced to wear this!!!" Naruto yelled.

"'Forced to wear this'? Ya right, why the fuck would you give in??!! What did they force you to where this mask just so all the guys you sleep with won't notice you?!!" Sasuke questioned yanking off the mask Naruto wore.

Naruto tried to cover his face but Sasuke already knew. The was a silences before Sasuke started to laugh. "I should of known!! You looked familiar!! Is this some joke Naruto!?!! Or are you just willing to get in bed with me!?"

"NO!!! You forced-"

"Your such a whore you know that!?! A whore!!!" Sasuke yelled stressing 'whore'. I should have just killed you, no one would care," Naruto's eyes started to water. "and I defiantly don't care."

Naruto's heart broke. Maybe Sasuke was right… no one cares… everything was a lie and it was his fault people died from his brother. His parent's death. The lost of his foster parents. Even Sasuke's parents. Ever thing was his fault… if he wasn't alive maybe everyone around Naruto would have had a better life.

There was complete silences. You could here the people downstairs and the rain hitting hard against the windows. Not staying any longer, Sasuke got up but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"What the…"

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE CALL 911!!!!" A few more people, down stairs, panicked and you could hear their feet scatter everywhere.

Sasuke quickly ran down stairs, leaving Naruto, to see what the hell was going on when someone ran into him. "What's going on?!" He asked the girl, it was Ino.

"Oh my god Sasuke! Hinata she's be choked!!!" Ino cried.

"What?!" Sasuke ran pass the girl into the crowd around the kitchen to see Hinata on the ground. "Hinata!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to the blue haired girl. Kneeling beside her, Sasuke noticed a long red mark that was around her neck. 'Who did this?!!' Sasuke mind shouted.

"Hinata!!" It was Neji and Kiba. Kiba kneeled beside Sasuke and Neji on the other side. "Did someone call 911?!?!?!" Neji yelled.

"Ya I did! There coming." Sakura told. "What do we do!?! Is she dead?!!?"

"Everyone get back!!" A deep voice yelled. It was one of the ambulances workers. As the man pushed by a few people with some of his coworkers around him, one of them went over and started to perform CPR and the other was getting the ADE ready.

"Is she okay!?!?" Neji yelled but no one could answer.

* * *

Hinata was taken to the hospital with no one sure of her condition. Neji got in the ambulance with his cousin tell everyone to go home. He would tell them at school. 

As everyone began to leave, Gaara was in a room with a crying Naruto. Right before someone screamed, he ran into Neji and couldn't get to Naruto soon. Before checking on what had happen in the kitchen, he had to make sure Naruto was fine but found him on the bed crying.

Gaara patted his head in attempted to calm him down but the blond continued. From downstairs, Gaara could hear the commotion but didn't want to leave his friend.

"Do you… hate me?" Naruto finally asked.

Gaara held Naruto tightly, "No. you're the first really friend I ever had." The red hair boy told.

"Please don't lie to me…" Naruto cried and Gaara placed his chin on the blonde's head.

"I'm not."

When Naruto finally fell asleep, Gaara picked him up bridal style and walked outside. There he meet Kiba, who was all shaken up. Kiba told Gaara what had happen and Gaara looked shocked. He looked around for a few minutes before asking.

"Where's Kenji?"

* * *

The weekend went by fast. Sasuke wasn't home because he was always with Neji who was with Hinata. When Monday came everyone found out the Hinata was fine but couldn't talk as much. She also had hit her head on the ground when she had fell, so she couldn't remember anything from that moment. 

Everyone was relived but no one knew who had tried to kill her. The music was too loud for anyone to hear something so there was on witness to the crime.

Gaara and Kiba on the other hand had on clue where Kenji went. They haven heard from him since the party and there was on sign of him at school.

"I think he did it," Kiba told Gaara after school. They both were walking together home with no Naruto. The blond was picked up by Iruka. "Before it looked like he was trying to choke Hinata when I walked into the kitchen. He's our main suspect." The brown haired boy said.

"Ya but were is he now?" Gaara asked but Kiba shrugged. As they continued to walk, Gaara saw the phone booth. "Kenji said his last name is Maboroshi right?"

"Ya why?" Kiba questioned but Gaara didn't answer, he just walk to the phone booth and took out the large yellow book.

"Maboroshi, Maboroshi, Maboroshi, Maboroshi!" Gaara pointed to the number. Kiba understood what Gaara was doing and took out his phone and dialed the number.

It rang five times before someone finally answered it.

"Hola," The person answered. It sounded like a woman.

"Hi, I'm Kiba from school can I talk to Kenji?"

"¡Está esto una broma¡Quién es éste!" The voiced yelled but they Kiba couldn't understand was she said.

As Kiba tired to explain he couldn't understand, some else talked through on the phone.

"Hello? You said you want to talk to my brother?" The voice question.

"Yea, were sorry but we just need to ask him something, did we say something wrong?" Kiba asked and Gaara's tied to listen in.

"Yea there's a problem, Kenji is dead!"

* * *

Kenji was killed?!?! How rude of me!! Lol Again sorry for the late update… also Anything For You is almost over! Maybe like three to two more chapters…. Maybe four depends… 

I wanted to make a sex sense but it would have been my first yaoi and I didn't want to make a rape sense as my first one… so I cute it short… that and my dad might be reading this….

I forgot if I told you if the room Naruto was in was upstairs so know it is … I had to look back at the story four times to remember what was happening… ya…

NEways

**REVIEW!!! ****I'm not sure when I'll update but I have an idea so hopefully soon!!! Remember the more the reviews the happier I get and then I update fast xD (its true!)**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	20. What Have You Done?

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE D:**_

Thanks for all the people who say: update soon or I'll kill you with a knife!

Of course you all scared me but it made me realize… SasuNaru fans are crazy

Jkjk I love you all for the comments and not many where death threats :nod: lol

…also I forgot what was happening in my story… shit…

The beginning is retarded too…

* * *

**Anything For You**

**Ch 18- What have you done**

* * *

The day was Tuesday, October 9, 2007. One day before Naruto's birthday. It wasn't good day at all too. Naruto was outside his front porch staring at his friends. It wasn't true, was it? It can't be! "Wait…Kenji's dead?" The blonde asked shocked and Gaara nodded his head.

"We called his house and they said he's dead…nothing else…" Gaara told, "We called back but they hung up."

"But there are millions of Kenji in this world isn't there? Maybe you got the wrong one!" Naruto protested.

"That's true but what is the percentage that you'll get the same person and the same last name?" Kiba told.

"What did they say?!" Naruto asked quickly.

"He's sister answered saying he had been dead from a hit and run. Before we could ask more questioned, she said to never to call this number again," Kiba told.

"We need to find who did this! Who was the one who killed him!!"

"We barely knew him, Naruto! We didn't even know he had a sister!!" Kiba yelled.

"What the hell Kiba!! Even if we didn't know Kenji, we were still friends with him!"

Kiba and Naruto continued to yell at each other before Gaara cut in. "Something is wrong that…" He spoke making Naruto and Kiba to look towards him, "Kenji's sister said 'had been dead' not 'is dead'… she won't have been talking in past tense if Kenji died on the weekend since it was the last time we saw him.

"What are you saying? That Kenji's sister lied to us?!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"No… she could have been upset and didn't choose the write words but still…" Gaara thought to himself for a while, "my dad's a cop, so I'll ask him if there was an accident on the weekend that I didn't hear of."

"What are we standing around for? Lets go!" Naruto said quickly closing the door to his house. Kiba sighed and deicide to join them. It wasn't like something bad was going to happen, right?

Little did they know that someone was watching them smiling. 'Perfectly as planned.'

* * *

Outside, it was getting dark. The sun was just about to set and the day was almost over but Itachi Uchiha was sitting in the visitor's room with tightly closed fist. "I guess I'll see you… later Uchiha" The man behind the glass wall spoke as he got up from the chair. "Bye," He said smirking causing the older Uchiha twitch.

He wasn't suppose to be in jail. What the hell was he doing here? He shouldn't have made that call. He should have gotten help like his friend, Kisame, said he needed so everyone wouldn't be in the mess and since he did, the people where going to pay. Especially Sasuke. He had to do something about this… And there was only one way to do that.

* * *

Sasuke sat by his brother's computer screen messaging Neji online. Since Sasuke's computer was still broken, the Uchiha snuck into Itachi's room knowing his brother wouldn't be there to kick him out.

**BlindDestiny: **Oi Uchiha are you there?

**ChidoriUchiha: **Ya

**BlindDestiny**: Fuck your screen name

**ChidoriUchiha**: Fuck your momma

**BlindDestiny**: My momma's dead you necrophilia _(someone who has sex with a dead person)_

**ChidoriUchiha**: shudup

As always Neji and Sasuke's conversation was as boring as ever but I guess you could say it was important… if your retarded. Just as Sasuke was thinking of signing off, an unknown screen name popped up.

**Red: **Hey

Sasuke thought to himself before answering.

**ChidoriUchiha**: Is this one of those sex message? If so I don't answer back.

Sasuke saw the 'typing' sign appeared.

**Red**: Hahaha no

Seeing that the unknown person wasn't going to finish, Sasuke decided to type back.

**ChidoriUchiha**: Who the hell is this?

Again waiting for answer, the 'typing' box again appeared.

**Red**: Someone.

'Well no shit.' Sasuke thought as he started to type answer message but 'Red' wrote something before he could hit enter.

**Red: **How you seen Itachi lately?

Sasuke stared at the screen

**ChidoriUchiha**: How do you know my brother?!

**Red**: How's Naruto?

**ChidoriUchiha: **How do know Naruto?!

**Red**: Well I assume?

**ChidoriUchiha: **Fuck! Stop ignoring me!! I don't even know you!!

**Red**: Well Uchiha, I've been watching you lately and I think I know you more then you think. Like your best friend is Hyuuga Neji. You like to eat tomatoes but not many people know that. You got to Konoha High School. You play sports such as basketball and lacrosse but you really enjoy reading and finding new information on your free time. You have anger problems since you where younger and took meds for them until your family died so you stopped. You started to blame you little brother for the death of your family but he's was way to young to do anything and right now your in your brother's room while he's in jail for being accused of murder and just now escaped from jail but you don't know that yet. What are doing you in Itachi's room by the way?

Sasuke froze. How did he know that? Itachi escaped from jail? What was he? A stalker? No it's can't be. It's got to be a joke. A stupid joke in that case.

**Red**: Lol did I scare you? Tehe sorry about that. But if I really did want to scare you I'd call you right now.

As on cue, the phone rang. Sasuke stared at the phone. Should he answer it?

**Red: **Well aren't you going to answer?

Sasuke gulped. Hands shaking he picked the phone up hitting the answer button.

"H-hello?" He's voice cracked.

"Sasuke?! This is Iruka!" Sasuke sighed, "I have an important message to tell you! Your brother Itachi escaped from prison!!"

Sasuke quickly looked at the computer screen only to find 'Red' was signed off.

* * *

Naruto stood behind Kiba as they walked into Gaara's kitchen. There they saw Gaara trying to talk to his father who was walking around the room quickly.

"Dad! I have to ask you something!" Gaara yelled but his father didn't answer, "Are you listening to me?!"

"Gaara I have to get to work!! Someone called sick and asked me to fill in. If you have to ask me something, then it's got to wait!" Gaara's dad yelled.

"But dad it's important!!" Finally, Gaara's father stopped and look at his son.

"Okay what?"

"I need to know if there was a car accident on the week end that involved a death." Gaara asked.

"Non that I have heard of. So no." Gaara's dad told. He looked over at the clock on the table and shouted 'shit' before grabbing his jacket. "I have to go Gaara." He said nodding to his son, then his friends.

As his father closed the door, Gaara turned to Kiba and Naruto. "There was no accident, but Kenji could have been out of the area, right?"

"But were would he have gone?" Naruto asked.

"If you asked me, I think Kenji was trying to get out of the area for a reason." Kiba told, "Like he strangled Hinata!!"

"We don't know weather if he had left the city or not so we can't jump to conclusion's Kiba, but we can do research on the computer on recent hit-and-runs." Gaara said.

"Fine." Kiba mumbled. Looking over at Naruto, Kiba noticed him reach at his back pocket for his cell phone. He watched as Naruto read his text and watched his eyes widen.

"You guys I have to go." Naruto panicked, "Sorry!!" Naruto ran out the door before Kiba and Gaara could ask him what was going on.

* * *

"Sasuke?! Sasuke can you hear me??" Sasuke realized Iruka was still on the

"Sorry Iruka I was-"

"Sasuke listen to me, there's something I have to tell you. Something I couldn't tell you when you were younger. Kisame, Itachi's high school friend, told me that Itachi had a problem with his father and mother for awhile and was always talking about wanted to kill them but never did anything till he finally cracked. On the day your parents and the company was murdered, Itachi had planned it."

Sasuke was too shock to say anything. Itachi had planed this? Why was Iruka telling this to him now?

"Sasuke what ever you do don't open the door to Itachi if you-"

Sasuke didn't get to hear the rest of what Iruka was saying because he was knocked out cold.

* * *

As Naruto ran though the neighborhood, he thought of the message he had received.

'Found you, ototou'

Was it Kyuubi? It had to be Kyuubi…but how did he find him?! Is this what Itachi was trying to tell him? To be careful because Kyuubi was back? How did he know about it him though? Maybe the police where right. Itachi was working with Kyuubi… that's how he was able to get into the office and that's why Itachi wasn't there during the attack.

Naruto turned to the corner of his street. He saw the Uchiha Mansion and all the lights are off except one. Itachi's room. Why was the light? Iruka had gone to visit Itachi meaning Sasuke was home but what was he doing in that room?

Swallowing, Naruto walked up to the front door of the house. As he reached for the door handle, lighting flashed causing him to jump.

Just what he needed… _rain_.

* * *

Kiba sat in Gaara's room sighing repeatedly.

"Stop sighing." Gaara growled making Kiba get off the bed.

"Did you find anything?" Kiba asked.

"Does it look like if found something? No."

"Wow pissed off much?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I can't find any news on death related car accidents! Stupid computed!!" Gaara yelled sliding his chair across the room.

"Did you try looking up Maboroshi Kenji?" Kiba asked.

"What do you think I am? An idiot?"

"Did you try Kenji Maboroshi?" Kiba questioned as he went in front of Gaara and started typing.

"No but that's not going to be a big different! I mean all you did was switch the-"

"Got something." Kiba smiled making Gaara's eye twitch.

"I hate you."

"I know you do. Back to the Kenji thing-" Kiba looked at the computer screen.

"Kenji Maboroshi wins award- no. Kenji Maboroshi leads football team to victory- no. Kenji Maboroshi wins drawing contest- no. Kenji Maboroshi's band wins- oh my god what didn't they guy do?!" Kiba shouted.

"That one right there!" Gaara shouted pointing at the screen, "Kenji Maboroshi dies from hit-and-run." Kiba clicked on the link. Gaara read it to himself as Kiba read it a loud.

"Kenji Maboroshi, age 18, was killed in a hit and run accident- The drive is still unknown- blah blah blah this shit doesn't tell us anything about Kenji and the killer! They don't know anything!!" Kiba shouted.

"It doesn't say anything?! Kiba look at the date!!" Gaara yelled. Kiba looked at the bottom of the page and read it to himself.

'Kenji Maboroshi was killed on October 8, 1984.'

...Kenji had died _23_ years ago...

* * *

Oh my god! Kenji is old :nod:

Who's in the room with Sasuke? I think it's Itachi… he's crazy too! All Uchiha are crazy! Or maybe it's GOD! OMG!!

So many thing happened in this chapter because I didn't know what to write about and it's shorter then normal too D:… _anyone want to edit? I'm too lazy _

Neways

_**REVIEW!**_ And I'll update fast if someone does a back flip and records it for me lol xD jkjk

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_Also 'Anything For You' almost done, if you can see_

_go read 'My Otousan' (8 ch? i think), 'Welcome to Elsewhere' (2 chapters), 'Yours To Hold' (1 chapter), or 'Dobe' all on my site_


	21. One and Only

-1Disclaimers: you know :D

* * *

I want to thank all the people who send a review :D I love you all and your sexiness! If I could, I would butt rape you all but I'm a girl…and that's a bit weird :nods: So instead I'll hire two hot guys to have gay sex in front of you! Yes that's a good idea lol

* * *

Anything For You

Ch 19: One and Only

* * *

"_No matter what, I'll care for you, dobe." _

Sasuke groaned. Slowly he opened his eyes to be staring straight up at the sky. 'Where the hell am I?' He thought as he got up quickly.

"_Oh man I shouldn't have done that…" _He said out loud as he felt his head get dizzy. 'Where and I?' He thought as he looked around. Everywhere he looked, there was a tree planted there. The last time he checked, he was home and he didn't think his house had trees inside it.

"_Who are you?"_

Sasuke heard a small voice ask. Looking down, he noticed a blonde hair boy smiling at him.

"_My name is Sasuke," He told, "Who are you?"_

"_You don't remember?" _The boy asked sadly and Sasuke shook his head. _"You have to guess then!" The boy giggled and _Sasuke decided to play along.

"_Uh…Arata?"_

"_Hehe no" _The blonde haired boy took a set next to him.

"_Kaito?"_

"_Nope. Guess again!" _He laughed hugging Sasuke's arm and hugging it.

"_Makoto?"_

_The blonde haired boy started to giggle again, "Noooo…"_

"_Okay I give up, what's your name?" _Sasuke asked

"_I said you have to guess!!" _The boy squeaked making Sasuke roll his eyes. 'Why does he look so familiar?' _"Hey Sasuke-nii you want to play with me?" _The little boy asked changing the subject_. _Sasuke hesitated before nodding his head. The little boy cheered happily and quickly got up. Sasuke did the same thing. _"Yeay! Lets play hide and seek!! You count and I hide! Go!" _The boy giggled and ran off to hide. Sasuke sighed as he began to count not noticing the blonde haired boy was frowning at him.

**:-:**

"_Where the hell is he?!" _Sasuke thought out loud as he wonder though the forest. After about twenty seconds, Sasuke had deicide to look for the little blond brat but had no luck. The sky was getting darker as the dark rain clouds covered up the sun. _"Great. Rain!" _Sasuke yelled as he walked faster.

"_Youta?! Uh… Yasu?! …Taiki?! Dammit! Where are you?!" _Sasuke yelled but didn't get an answer.

Sasuke felt something wet fall on his face. Looking up, the rain began to pour down. _"Shit…"_ The raven haired boy growled as he ran to find shelter.

As Sasuke continued looking, he heard splashing of water crashing onto rocks. Was there a river close by? Sasuke fallowed the sound which lead him to a river on the middle of the forest. 'This… looks familiar…' he thought to himself.

"_Sasuke…No matter what will happen, will you always care for me?"_

"_Your such a dobe…No matter what, I'll care for you…"_

'Why did I just remember something like that?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Looking towards the river's bank, Sasuke noticed a figure sitting by the river's edge. It was the kid from before. Quickly running over to the boy, Sasuke pulled him off the ground and squeezed his wrist angrily.

"_What the hell are you doing?! It's raining!!" _He shouted at the boy but the blond haired kid didn't even make eye contact with him.

"_I'm waiting…"_ The boy told with no emotion.

"_For what?! Me?! I'm right here! I found you know lets go find shelter!!"_

"_Where is he?! Have you seen him? He isn't himself lately." _The boy told, _"This was my favorite spot! He told me he'd care for me so maybe if I wait here he'd come fine me and go back to normal!"_

"_Kid, I don't know what your talking about, but no one is going to be looking for you in this weather!! We need to go-"_

"_NO!! I want him to go back! Make him go back!!" _The boy shouted running always from Sasuke's grip. _"If your not going to help, I'll fix him!! I'll make him love me again!! I'll make him smile again!! I'll find away no matter what!!"_

Sasuke stared at the kid. What was he talking about? Who was he talking about?

Lighting from the sky flashed and the boy screamed and fell on the ground crying.

'He's scared of lighting.' Sasuke thought as he walked closer to little boy. _"Please, don't do anything stupid," _Sasuke told but the boy got up quickly.

The rain got worse as Sasuke walked closer to the boy. Thunder boom in the air and lighting flashed in the sky scaring him half to death.

"_Come here, please." _Sasuke plead but the boy continued to back off. Who was he?

"_No!! No!! NO!! I want him to find me! I only want him!!" _The boy scream. Sasuke tried to get closer but the turned around to run. He cried as he tripped over and fell on the mud. The lighting flashed right under them causing the boy to scream.

"_Sasuke! Sauske!! Sasuke!!" _The boy cried, making Sasuke wonder why he was calling for him. He couldn't be him? Could it?

"_I'm right here! Please just stay there!!" _Sasuke told but the boy continued to try and get away from him. 'Why can't I remember his name?'

Up in the sky, a large lighting flashed thought the sky striking a tree right by the blonde haired boy. Sasuke watched in slow motion as the tree begin to fall on top of the kid who didn't move out of the way. 'He's name what was it?!'

"_Watch out!!" _Sasuke screamed but the kid didn't hear him. The tree got close to him and began to fall at a fast pace, "_Get out of the way!!"_

But it was to late.

Sasuke jump up as he woke up from his sleep. 'It was a dream?' Sasuke thought as he searched the room. It was Itachi's room. 'I guess I fell asleep.' He thought as he tried to lift his arm to grab his aching head but his couldn't move his arms. In fact his couldn't move any parts of his body.

"What the-"

"So it looks like your awake," A dark but familiar voice spoke, "You were pasted out for like…ever."

Sasuke squinted his eyes to look at the mysterious stranger, "Who the hell are you?"

"Wow, a bit rude are we?" The voice chuckled to himself, "I mean I could have killed you while you were asleep but I let you live! You should at least show some respect."

"Kill me? What the hell?" Sasuke said shocked.

Sasuke could see the stranger smirk as he walked closer to him but not close enough to get a good look at his face. "I've been watching you lately…" He told giggling.

"What are you? A stalker? Sorry to say this but I'm not-"

"Gay? Hehehehe its funny when people are in denial," The stranger laughed, "I know what you do to poor little Naruto. He never did anything to you but you seem to like blaming him for all the bad things that happened to you."

The man waited for Sasuke to say something in reply but he didn't. "what's wrong? You already know I'm right or something?" Again he waited for an reply and again Sasuke didn't answer. "Your pathetic." The man growled as he took a seat on Itachi's bed.

"What the fuck are you doing? Untie me!!" Sasuke yelled.

The man smirked to himself, "Nope." He smiled as he pulled a something out of his pocket. Sasuke noticed it was gun. He quickly shut up.

"Like I was saying before, I've been watching you. And Naruto for a while now." The man told playing with the gun, "Your very mean to my little Naru-chan and all he ever did was care for you."

The man looked at Sasuke. He was frowning. "I don't get why he still wanted to stay with you after all the horrible things you did and say to him. Maybe because of guilt? I don't know."

Sasuke continued to stay quite. "I mean. What will he be guilty of? Killing your parents? Sending Itachi to jail? He didn't do any of those things. He just a normal boy with a crazy person trying to find him."

Sasuke stared at the man. 'Who's trying to find him?' He thought to himself.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Sasuke still didn't say anything. "Do you really think someone like Naruto could do all those horrible things?" There was an awkward silences. "Do you really think Naruto could kill someone? As in pull a gun out. Stick it to someone's head and pull the trigger. Do you think he can do that?"

Again silences.

"I don't think he can do that," The man smiled as he pointed the gun towards Sasuke.

"But I think I can."

* * *

As Naruto pushed open the mansion's door, and everything was dark. The hallway that lead to the kitchen was dark, the upstairs was dark, and outside was starting to get dark. "Great rain and it's dark." Naruto mumbled as he continued to walk in.

"Who closed all the shades?" Naruto thought out loud as he started to take off his shoes. 'Maybe Iruka did it.'

He sighed as he walked up the bedroom stairs and noticed the only light on in the house was the one in Itachi's room.

"Maybe Sasuke's in there…It has to be Sasuke." Naruto said to himself as he began to walk towards the door. 'But what is he doing in Itachi's room…' Gulping, Naruto lifted his hand and reached for the door.

He slowly twisted the door handle and started to pull the door open when he heard a gun fire.

* * *

Kiba stared at the computer screen. 23 years?! Kenji had been died all this time? Then 'Kenji' they knew was a fake? Right?

"This doesn't make sense!" Kiba told as he turned towards Gaara, "Do you think this 'Kenji' was the one who tried to kill Hinata?"

"It has to be him." Gaara agreed, "but why-"

There was a vibrating noise that caught Gaara and Kiba's attention. Kiba looked on the ground and noticed Naruto's Orange cell phone laying there. Had he dropped it when he rushed out of the house?

"Pick it up before it goes to voicemail!!" Gaara shouted and Kiba did so.

"H-Hello?"

* * *

There was silences. You could hear the rain outside starting to pour down on the house and a few thunder was heard from faraway.

The man smiled as he laughed cruelly out loud, "You can come in Naruto." He spoke looking towards the door grinning.

Slowly the door opened reviling a shaking Naruto.

"S-sas-suke?" Naruto stuttered as he looked towards Sasuke who was sitting on the computer chair tied up with his head hanging low.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto cried louder. He completely ignored the stranger in the room who was smiling strangely at him.

When Sasuke didn't answer, tears started to flow down Naruto's eyes, "You killed him!!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the man.

The stranger laughed and shook his head, "Heh. Take a closer look." he told pointing towards Sasuke with the gun. Naruto quickly glanced over to Sasuke and noticed he was in complete shock. Just sitting there with his eyes wide open. "I guess I don't have much of an aim," The man shrugged.

"Are you crazy?! Who the hell are you ?!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh Naruto, you never use to swear. Is being with Sasuke really a bad influence on you?" The man asked making Naruto growl.

"Naruto…"

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke still staring down at his lap but this time tears were falling from his eyes. 'Why is Sasuke crying?' Naruto panicked. Was it because he was scared? No he never gets scared… then why?

"Naruto-" Sasuke repeated again his eyes still not making contact with Naruto's.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

* * *

Is that a cliff hanger? I tried not to make of for Hatepink but I'm not good at telling the difference between non-cliff hangers and cliff hangers 3

I bet it is a cliff hanger… It leaves you hanging…right?… darn it! I'm bad at this Dx

Sowwy hatepink D: It could have been worst cliff hanger like I killed someone….

Next chapter won't be one… I'll find a way, I just wanted and needed to updated this one so I can get to the next one lol

I'll try to update… faster? I have summer school again but this time for Computer App1 cause I need technology credits so I can graduate and become a writer and make wonderful gay books that involved male intercourse… with another male lol

No really… I am… going to make gay porn books. JUST WATCH ME!

And for my thank you note thing it will say: 'Any thanks to all my Yaoi fan lovers who read my retarded (to me) SasuNaru Fanfics and supported me all the way! I love you all'

REVIEW

Thank you -bows-


	22. Sorry

Disclaimer: I love you and I don't own Naruto

So you all are wondering where Kyuubi is and is he this Red? And who is this Kenji and stalker man dude in the room with Sasuke and Naruto? To know who they are! Go read

**Late upload?! 6 months!!??!?!!! It's like I'm giving birth to this chapter or something!! Should I wait another 3 months so it'll be 9months?! Don't kill me cause I will do that myself! *dies***

**Warning! Chapter may seem corny cause she was running out of idea and when she first made this story she never plan it out and it turned out different from what I thought it would be from the beginning… might rewrite some parts… if you forget what happened you better go review the last chapter :P**

* * *

Anything For You

Ch 20: Sorry

* * *

(recap)

_Kiba stared at the computer screen. 23 years?! Kenji had been died all this time? Then 'Kenji' they knew was a fake? Right? _"_This doesn't make sense!" Kiba told as he turned towards Gaara, "Do you think this 'Kenji' was the one who tried to kill Hinata?"_

"_It has to be him." Gaara agreed, "but why-"_

_There was a vibrating noise that caught Gaara and Kiba's attention. Kiba looked on the ground and noticed Naruto's Orange cell phone laying there. Had he dropped it when he rushed out of the house? _"_Pick it up before it goes to voicemail!!" Gaara shouted and Kiba did so._

"_H-Hello?"_

"Naruto! What ever you do don't go home!! Call the cops quickly!!" Someone's voice on the other line shouted. The voice didn't sound familiar

"Naruto isn't here! He went home!! Who's this?!" Kiba asked quickly so the person on the other line wouldn't hang up on them.

"Shit!!" Before anything else could happen the line went dead. Kiba stared at the phone before turning to Gaara.

"We better call the cops…"

* * *

"_I'm sorry."_

The words echoed threw Naruto's head as his eyes grew wider. Was Sasuke really saying this…or was it all really a dream? No matter how much Naruto wants to believe Sasuke's words…he couldn't. After all these years Sasuke wouldn't just go changing his mind like that. This has to be a trick…. It had to be one! He's just saying this so he can escape from the man's grasp. He just wants to escape and he doesn't care what happens to him… it's just…part of his plan.

The man laughed at Sasuke, "I guess it finally got to him," He told Naruto who still had that shock reaction on his face.

"What do you do to him?!" Naruto shouted noticing the smug look the man's face, "Did you tell him to say this?! I really want to believe him but-" Naruto look at Sasuke and frowned, "But S-Sasuke would never say something like that." He told sadly. The man laughed again but this time to himself.

"Looks like it's too late for apologies," He said to Sasuke, "Naruto-chan doesn't believe you."

"Naruto! I really mean-"

"No Sasuke! If he's forcing you to say it, it's okay! Even if you don't like me the same way as I do, it's okay cause I understand…"

"Your such a dobe!!" Sasuke yelled making Naruto's eyes widen, "Naruto I mean it, I'm sorry. I know it took me so long to realize it but I'm sorry."

"Oh, shut up, you'd do and say anything just to get untie. But it's no use, I'm not untying you from this room." The man chuckled to himself.

"You shut up!! Don't believe him Naruto!!!" Sasuke shouted, "I'm dead serious about this!! I promise I'll change!! I know it might look like I'm not telling the truth, but I can blame you for not believing me! I don't even believe me!!" Sasuke smiled but gave a confused look, "I have no clue what I'm saying…" He told.

"Naruto who are you going to believe? This boy who lied to you half of his life, who despises you, or me?"

"Shut up!! He doesn't even know you!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh wow! Big mood swing!! What's wrong Sasuke? Afraid Naruto might not believe you? I don't even believe you. I mean…" The man lifted up his gun and pointed it towards Sasuke who shoved him self harder against the back of the chair. "I mean, look at the situation your in! I would say anything to make someone untie me too."

"Naruto don't believe him!!!" Sasuke shouted towards the blonde who flinched. The man smiled as he walked towards Naruto and placed his arms around the smaller boy.

"Is he scaring you, Naru-chan?" The man asked, "Cause he's scaring me…" he make his voice softer and more calmer so he wouldn't frighten the blonde, "Do you think with that attitude and the way he is treating you now… do you think he will ever change?" The man asked but Naruto didn't answer. "So I asked again…" The man pointed towards Sasuke, "Do you believe him?" Then he pointed towards himself, "Or do you believe me…

…Your brother."

* * *

The lightening outside flashed causing the rode on the ground to light up. Since the weather was horrible tonight, no one was out in the streets. It was dead. The only thing on the streets was a man who was running threw the town as fast as he could. "Shit." He swore out loud looking at his phone, which was low on battery. Turning the corner on the rode, he noticed he was lost. The rain was pouring so hard that he couldn't see the streets signs hanging above him.

He need to get home. He need to get home now!… but how? A car's headlight flash by him and before he knew it, he notice he was standing in the middle of the road. The car honked a few time and the man noticed two teenage boys in the front seat. The teen driving the car, got out and started to yell but the man couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Oh fuck him Gaara!! We need to get to Naruto's house…like now!! The other boy in the car yelled.

"…Naruto?" The man whispered.

* * *

"B…brother…?" Naruto echoed as he started to realize the man's voice.

"What? Don't say you already forgot me!" The man told sounding a bit hurt. Stepping closer to Naruto so he could get a good look at his face.

"K-Kyuubi?!" Naruto stuttered recognizing the older man's face. Sasuke looked at Naruto. He knew this man?!

"Yeay! You got it right!!" Naruto stared at his brother. He looked different from the past years since he saw him…he noticed the boy looked very pale and he had bag under his red eyes. It looked like was had been awake most throughout the year. Like he has been waiting for something.

"You know this guy?!" Sasuke asked almost yelling.

"Ohhh… look Naruto… Sasuke is mad at you…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke and noticed his eyebrows were creased. "See… he must be thinking you are part of this… like you set me up to kill him. Do you really think he's going to forgive you if you untie him?" Naruto's eyes darted away from Sasuke and he stared at the ground like he was thinking to himself.

"Don't listen to him!!" Sasuke shouted, "I'll believe you if you tell me your not working with him!! I promise!!" The raven haired boy told desperately. Naruto quickly looked up at Sasuke giving the boy a sad but innocent face.

"I'm not working with him Sasuke!!" Naruto cried, "Please believe me! I would never want to hurt you!!" Sasuke just nodded his head not sure what he wanted to believe. He just decided to play along.

"Oh come on Naruto! Do you think that's going to work? Sasuke is just lying. He's ,making crap up," Kyuubi told walking around so that he was in front of Naruto, blocking Sasuke's view. "What do you want, Naruto? Without looking at him… tell me, what do _you_ want. I'll do anything for you(1)… just to make you smile."

'_I'll stay forever just to see him smile again._' Naruto eyes widen as he remember something he had promise. Something he had said to Itachi and Sasuke's mom…staring down at Kyuubi's feet, Naruto gave a small smile. 'I promise Sasuke's mom that I'd loved him… that I'll keep him smiling no matter what…' Naruto tried to look at Sasuke but he couldn't see the boy behind Kyuubi, 'I promised his that I'd be there for him and I can't go back on my promise… no matter what… I have to save Sasuke…cause his my brother…. _his_ my family…' Naruto gave a low chuckle shocking Sasuke a bit. "Anything for you…. you say?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi started to back up slowly from the smaller boy.

"If you'll do anything for me, then I want you to leave me alone!!!! I want you to leave!!!" The blonde haired boy cried, "You took everything and everyone away from me! You're blaming Sasuke for why he's like this when you're the one who killed his parents!!!" Sasuke's eyes widen… this was the man who kill his parents? "-and you _now_ are asking what _I_ want?! Well now you know! I don't want you anymore!!!!"

There was a awkward silence as Kyuubi stood staring at Naruto. Sasuke shifted his body weight slowly and quietly so the red haired man wouldn't hear him but he was too concentrated on Naruto.

"Is that what you really want?" Kyuubi asked trying not to seem shocked about what his brother had just said. "Is that what you _truly_ want?" Naruto just stood there with Kyuubi standing over the him.

After what seems to be forever, Naruto gave a small smug look as his eyes glanced up to Kyuubi. The two brothers just stood there staring at each other before Naruto finally spoke up.

"Yes."

Kyuubi slowly backed away from Naruto, who step away smiling. The red haired man stood there in silence once again before chuckling to himself. Naruto frowned. "Well if you really just want _me_ to 'go'… then I guess I have no choice." Kyuubi held the gun out and pointed it towards Naruto who stared shocked at him, "Don't worry, ototou. I'll join you once I kill Uchiha over there." The red hair man began to walk closer to Naruto who stepped back away from him. Kyuubi continuously smiled.

"You can die by yourself!!" Kyuubi quickly turned around only to be tackled by Sasuke. Landing on the ground, the gun slipped out of Kyuubi's hand and slid away from him.

"How did you come untied?!" Kyuubi yelled as Sasuke tried to hit him but Kyuubi caught it. Sasuke didn't say anything. Getting annoyed, Kyuubi threw Sasuke to his side as he quickly reached for the gun. The red haired man got on his feet. As he walked towards the raven haired boy, he smiled again.

"Kyuubi, please don't hurt him…" Naruto cried as he watch Kyuubi get closer to Sasuke and ignored the blonde's request. He started kicking the boy in the stomach causing the boy to grunt in pain. Naruto began to feel his eyes moisten as he watched Sasuke lay helplessly on the ground, "Please stop!!!" He shouted louder then before.

"Your so naive, Naruto!!!" Kyuubi shouted as he kicked Sasuke again, "Sasuke never loved you, but you made yourself believe that he did and one day he would go back to normal and all will be forgotten. But you wrong!!! Remember all those things he did to you??! You may think it's over but you'll never forgot any of it." Kyuubi stood beside Sasuke and lifted the gun up once again, over his head. "But, you see… if he died right now…" He smile as Sasuke tried to get up. "He'll never hurt you again," He chuckled to himself as Sasuke fell back on the floor, "you'd be happier," Breathing hard Sasuke looked up to see a happy smile placed on Kyuubi's face. "And all will be forgotten."

"_NO!_" Naruto shouted. "Don't hurt him!!!! Sasuke!!!"

'He's right.' Sasuke thought as he watch Kyuubi gripped the gun tighter. 'I always blamed Naruto for the death of my parents and family when it wasn't his fault.' Sasuke heard Naruto yell at Sasuke to move and Kyuubi to stop but he ignored him. 'I let my sickness get to my head and made myself believe the deaths were Naruto's doing.' He coughed out blooded and continued to stare up at Kyuubi. He couldn't bare to look at the blonde. 'I'm sorry Naruto. I just can't forgive myself for doing those things to you. Maybe it's better if I was dead.' Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as he saw Kyuubi began to pull the trigger.

There was a gun shot heard though out the house but Sasuke felt no pain. What was happening? He slowly opened his eyes only to watch as messy blonde hair fell upon his shoulder and a body on his lap. "Naruto..?!" Sasuke said in shock as he saw familiar boy. "Naruto?!" He began to panic as he placed the boy in his arms. "Get up!" Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto's hair behind his eyes and putting a hand on the blonds boy's face. Naruto's eyes were slightly closed and he was breathing lightly. "Naruto! Get up!…Please…" He sobbed gripping the boy tighter.

He's eye widen as he saw Naruto smile. "Hey..." He said to Sasuke who's tears fell freely down his face and onto Naruto's.

"Don't go Naruto." Sasuke cried. He grabbed the spot of Naruto's head which was bleeding. "We'll fix you up. I promise. I'll higher the best doctor! Just don't leave me! I'm sorry!" The raven haired boy cried as he held Naruto closer to him. "Please…Please…" Sasuke chanted. "I'm so sorry!" He cried harder.

"No… I-I am." Naruto said weakly causing Sasuke too look at him confusingly. "I-if I w-wasn't h-ere, you w-wouldn't be l-like t-this-s."

"No! Don't say that!" Sasuke shouted. "I should have listen to you! I shouldn't have let my thoughts over power me. It's my fault." He sniffed hugging Naruto tighter but not to tight. "I-I'm sorry Naruto… really sorry. For everything." Sasuke cried.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke lifted his head up and looked down at Naruto. "I-I… l-love you-u...I r…eally…do" The blonde said smiling slightly and Sasuke smiled back. It was the one smile that Naruto had waited for the past years. The smile that Sasuke had gave him when they were younger. He finally was happy.

Sasuke laughed a bit, "Naruto- I lo- Naruto?" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence because the blond hanged loosely in he's arms. "Naruto!? Naruto get up! Please" The raven haired boy tried to shake the blonde boy awake but his head just bobbled around. "Don't die, Naruto!! Please don't leave me!!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!!!!" Sasuke cried harder but this time Naruto didn't answer.

Sasuke turned his head when he heard something fall to the ground. Kyuubi had just dropped the gun and was staring blacking at him. "N…Naruto…?" Kyuubi called out as he noticed his younger brother in Sasuke's arms, "Y-you…killed him…" the red hard boy said still staring at Sasuke.

"I didn't do anything! You killed him!" Sasuke snapped back.

Kyuubi twitched. He lost it, "I killed him?! I didn't kill him!" His laughter was filled in the room. "You think _I _killed him?!" The red haired boy yelled. "YOU killed him! You took him away from me and killed him! It was all _your _fault!"

"Shut up!!!" Sasuke screamed, "What the hell is your problem?!!! You're the one who shot me!!"

"Yea I shot YOU not Naruto!! YOU!" Kyuubi pointed as Sasuke who didn't answer.. "A-and now…. H-his dead-d…" Kyuubi said softly, mood changing completely, "And it's your fault…"

Sasuke growled at the man. It wasn't his fault he didn't have the gun!! He wasn't the one trying to kill everyone in the room including himself!!

"You killed my little brother!!" The red hair boy yelled holding the side of his head, still staring at Sasuke. He began to cry as a smile crept onto his face. "_You_ killed _him_!" Sasuke noticed Kyuubi's arms were shaking as he continued to cry.

"You killed my little brother and now… I'll kill you."

Crap!! Sasuke thought as Kyuubi quickly turned towards him. Throwing his body towards him, Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke by the collar pulling him away from Naruto. When he was a few inches away from the blonde boy's body, Kyuubi threw Sasuke to the ground and grabbed his neck, squeezing them as hard as he could. Sasuke tried to shove him off but had no luck.

Gasping for air, Sasuke gripped Kyuubi's wrists and tried to push the older boy away from him but he had no luck. Everytime Sasuke breathe for air, Kyuubi squeeze his neck tighter, so Sasuke decided to heod his breath. He could feel his face growing red as he stared up at a grinning Kyuubi. For some reason Sasuke thought back to the time he found Naruto in his room holding his necklaces… the one Naruto had given him for his birthday and what he had done… 'How cruel is the golden rule?'(1) he thought as he smiled to himself. **(a/n: remember… chapter 14, he's got issues? Sasuke was choking Naruto… well if u forgot go look at it… I forgot too so shhh)**

Closing his eyes tightly, Sasuke though about Naruto in general. When he first meet him and how they hated each other with once glace. How he called him a girl and how Naruto had kicked him. Then he remember how he was jealous when Naruto was with Itachi but Itachi was the one who always was trying to put them back together but Sasuke just never listen to him. He began to feel his eyes burn as he thought of Naruto now.

Where was he? Is he still alive? He didn't completely check to see if he was alive and since he jumped to conclusion thinking he was dead… There was a little hope in Sasuke's heart as he imaged Naruto still alive. Giving that stupid smile he always gave when he wasn't around Sasuke, himself.

He tried closing his eyes tighter to stop himself from crying but failed as he felt tears pour from the corner of his eyes. If only he had been nice to Naruto and didn't make crappy reasons for his parents death. He should have believe Naruto. Naruto… the only person who loved him no matter what he did. He stuck with him though everything and now… now…

Sasuke's head started to get heavy as his head began to spin around. 'Please!' Sasuke thought as he felt the tear began to pour from his eyes. 'Please Naruto, be okay!! I don't care what happens to me just let him be fine…' Flinching from under Kyuubi, Sasuke let out a loud but weak scream for help hoping someone would hear him. Anyone.

The last thing Sasuke heard and saw before _almost _passing out, was the door slamming open by a familiar person.

* * *

(1): first time I actually said 'Anything For You' ya know?

(2): line from Fall Out Boy's song Golden. The golden rule is: treat someone the same way you want to be treated (or it'll bite you back! Okay I threw that one in…I think)

If I have free time, I was thinking of rewriting the first every chapter…. Lol just the ones that made no sense (all of them)… anyways if your waiting for Anything For You's next chapter go read **Of All The Gin Joints In the World**…. It only has 2 chapters but I'm going to continue writing it later on in life...it's about Sasuke and his son, Aoi. ALSO If you like drama-y stories well I'm making a short story called '**Golden**'… or '**Show You The Light'** about Sasuke and Naruto as teenagers and something bad happens. oh no! well wait for that… I'm not sure on the title and which idea I'm using yet but it's one of those two

_Anyways, hopefully the next chapter won't be as long of a wait… again I'm really sorry._

_**Review if you still love me :(**_


	23. New Perspective

**Anything For You**

Chapter 21: New Perspective

* * *

_Sorry it took forever Dx REREAD THE LAST PAGE IF YOU FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED p: I had to do the same thing __  
_Uhhh….. Whatever happens in the middle keep on reading because I'm not an emo ending person (unless it's a one-shot) and I tried to make this one happy. SO DON'T STOP READING IF YOU DON'T SEEM TO LIKE THE MIDDLE PART, KAY?_  
_I also feel like the ending was rushed…. Like towards the middle ending part… cause I wrote everything out in the end and some other parts (since I'm super gay like that) so I had to fill in the rest of the missing parts so it could all make sense but then I would forget what I wanted to put in there : |_  
_So I might rewrite it? I just want to upload it so people can be happy and stop asking me :p_

* * *

**_Sasuke POV_**  
People say just before you die, your life flashes before your eyes, but that never happen to me. All I could see was fuzzy darkness and I tried to open my eyes but I still couldn't see anything. When my vision started to come through, I heard someone yelling at me, but I couldn't make out the words. I thought maybe I was dreaming and someone who just trying to wake me up, but then I remembered something. Quickly, I shot up from where I was laying and opened my eyes. Naruto.

"Naruto!" I shouted quickly sitting up from the position I was in only to be shoved back down. Then I heard more yelling and now, flashing lights. The colors where blue and red. Looking around, all I could feel was the rain pouring onto of face. Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Itachi sat in a lightly lit room that was small and was shaped in a cube. He wasn't alone. In front of him, cross the table from him, was nicely dress man. Placed in the mans hands were a pile of papers that read: Uzumaki Kyuubi's Case at the top.

The man in front of Itachi ruffled threw a few papers before pulling out a couple of photos and placing them in front of Itachi. Itachi glanced down at the photos for a couple of seconds before looking back up.

"Do you recognize these photos, Itachi?" The man asked and Itachi just nodded his head.  
Even though Itachi had answered yes, the man continued to tell him what was on the photos. "This photos are from the Uchiha Massacre that happened on October 10, 19XX (Okay I'm too lazy to do math and figure out what year it happened). The Uchiha Massacre as in your family, Itachi." The man told.

"I know what happened that day." Itachi answered coldly, but the man didn't reply back quickly. Instead, he just pulled out another group of photos and pointed at them.  
"Do you remember these photos?" The man didn't wait for Itachi to reply since he was going to tell him anyways, "These are the photos for October 10, 20XX, four months ago." The man didn't say anything else as he pulled out another group of photos but Itachi just gave a puzzled look. He didn't recall these.

"This," The man pointed at the new photos, "are from October 10, 19XX. This was the murder of the mother and father of the Uzumaki Family." Itachi studied the photo before looking back up at the man in front of him.

"What does this have to do about me?" He asked the man, who lead back into his chair.

"It has everything to do about you, Itachi." The man told, "Uzumaki Kyuubi was the cause of all of these deaths."

Itachi glared at the man this time, "Again, I repeat myself. What does this have to do with me?" The man stared at Itachi for a couple of seconds before leaning back forwards towards the younger man.

"We were able to get a warrant on you computer." Itachi gave a shocked expression, "We've got your emailing Uzumaki Kyuubi dated May 10, 19XX. One month before the Uchiha Massacre. Why would you, of people, be talking to the Uzumaki Kyuubi?"

Itachi stared at the man as he nervously tapped his fingers on the table, "I was passed out the time of the Massacre." He told.

"That still doesn't explain-"

"He is Naruto's older brother!" Itachi said practically yelling. "Are you accusing me of killing my family? I came here willing and I can go out without you stopping-"

"Mr. Uchiha, we have your email conversation with Uzumaki Kyuubi and reading over them, I swear to God there wasn't any mention of him being Naruto's brother or even being related to him." The man told and Itachi stayed quiet. "Itachi, unless you want to go back to jail, you need to tell us why you were messaging Uzumaki Kyuubi. Maybe we can work something out or-"

"I wanted him to kill my parents." The man looked a bit shocked as he stared at Itachi, "My parents and I were never close. We may seem like a prefect family and I seem really close to them, but I wasn't."

Itachi paused and gave a bit of an embarrassed look.

"I went through this phase where I though killing myself would relive me from my parent's pressure, but then I thought about Sasuke and how my parents would later put it on him. So I didn't.

"I met Kyuubi online in this chat room, his screen name was Red. Since I didn't know him and he didn't know me, I told him about my probably and he told me about his. For some reason, he went on about how he wanted to kill his parents-

"But you didn't know he already did."

"Yea. He told me how they kept a gun in the room and how he could stage it to make it look like his father killed his mother and how he killed himself after. It was all just a joke. Something we were kidding about. I know it's sick, but I was already sick in the head. He told me he would help me kill my parents and I agreed. We even started to plan out how we would do it. But I never though he was serious.

"Well after a few months, my family adopted a little boy named Naruto. I don't know what happened, but for some reason, my parents seem to have lightened up. We only had him for a couple of months and they were changing. Not quickly but fast enough to not want them dead.

"When I message to tell Kyuubi I wasn't able to talk to him anymore, I thought he was fine but when I told him about Naruto, he snapped. He started asking question about Naruto and yelling at me about how I stole Naruto from him. I freaked out and signed off. I thought that was going to be the last time I was going to talked him but I was wrong.

"On October 10, my parents took Naruto to there work for his birthday. I was suppose to be home doing homework but I got text message and it was Kyuubi. He texted my parents work address. I don't know how he got my number or how he knew where my parents worked because I had never gave it to him. I quickly drove to my parent's work, but nothing was wrong. I thought I could get away from there without getting caught but Naruto spotted me. When I had the chance to escape out, I got another text. I wasn't able to read it since I was hit over the head.

"When I woke up. I found out everyone was killed. When I found my parent's body, I saw Naruto. He was next to my mother crying. He was in so much shock; he didn't even know who I was. By the time the cops, they took Naruto to the hospital to make sure he was okay.

"No one knew who did it, but me."

The man looked at Itachi before shaking his head. He then turned a blank piece of paper and a pen towards him and Itachi knew what to do.

* * *

A raven haired boy stood next to the edge of the river that was only a couple of minutes from his house. As he stared upon it, no tears fell down his faces because he knew that the blonde boy who will be happy that he was there. "I'll do anything for you, Naruto." He said sadly. "Just promise me that you'll forgive me…" He said as he crouched over and touched the water. This was the same spot were he would bring Naruto when they were younger. How could he have forgotten? They use to play hind-and-seek here, swim, and when it started to get dark, they would sit at the bank of the river and watch the sunset. But after what happened to his family, he never visited this place since.

He stood there for a few minutes before deciding to turn back to the limo that waited for him at the front.

As he got into the car, his brother, who was sited on the other side limo, smiled at him. "Have fun visiting, Sasuke?" Itachi asked still smiling.

"…stop smiling." Sasuke told as he realized his brother was creeping out… a bit…

"Aw… Sasuke, that's no way to treat someone who saved your life." Itachi said pouting.

Sasuke twitched at this. "Don't pout… it's creepy…er." He told Itachi. "And you did save me but you where late for Naruto." He said causing his voice to die down. "If only you had arrived early… he wouldn't be like this…"

* * *

Itachi stood by his brother as he watched him sitting on a chair with his head turned away from him.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked and watched his brother shake his head no, "Okay but you should eat something before it gets dark… water isn't good on an empty stomach

Itachi began to walk away but before he left the room, he turned his head and looked at his brother again.

He was rocking back and front on a barely padded chair with his hands clasp tightly together. He could hear Sasuke repeatedly say 'sorry' quietly to himself and that only made Itachi frown.

"Sasuke," He spoke but he didn't say anything, "It's not your fault…" He told but Sasuke didn't answer only making Itachi frown more. He look at he's brother's face and noticed him shaking and tears where streaming down his face.

"I know…" He said lightly but loud enough for his brother to hear. Itachi nodded his head and began to walk down the hall. He noticed his vision started to get blurry and his cheeks where warm and wet. He's brother was losing it and he couldn't help. Everything was he's fault.

As Itachi continued to walk down the hall, no matter how far away he was from the room, he could still hear Sasuke chanting sorry to himself. 

* * *

"He's been like this for the pass five months…" A voice echoed through the hallway.

"Ya. I know that. Do you have to remind me?" Another voice said coldly.

"I'm sorry but I don't think he's going to-"

"Shut up!" The other voice yelled loud enough so everyone in the whole building could hear, "I don't need you telling me what you think might happen! That boy in there is the only thing keeping my brother away from killing himself for what has happened! So tell the doctor or who ever send you, we are staying here until he walks up. No matter how much it cost. No matter how long it takes, you are not killing him! You hear me?"

It smaller voice let out a quite 'eep' before you heard her running off thought the hallway. The man who she was once standing with sighed before walking into the room where he saw his brother sitting in the same spot.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Sasuke…" The man told as he watched his little brother nod his head, "But she is right… He's been like this for a while now… I don't want to put your hopes down but if anything happens to Naruto… It's not you fault, Sasuke… It's mine." The man told and his brother, yet again, nodded his head.

"I know, Itachi." He said quietly.

"You know… it's almost 5... You want to go to the river like always?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded his head before getting up.

Itachi noticed his brother was paler then what he normally is and was skinnier then before. He knows the lately Sasuke hasn't been eating much and the only time he would was when Iruka was forcing it down him.

"Okay then… let's go." Itachi said as he began to walk out the room with his little brother behind him, "And before we come back, we're going to pick up something to eat." He added in but Sasuke didn't say anything back.

As they walked out the hospital, Itachi looked up into the room where he and Sasuke where once at. They've been there long enough for the dark haired Uchiha to know what floor and window they where in and that upset the man a bit.

He glance over to his brother to see him get into the passenger side of the car before looking back at the room.

"Itachi…" The older Uchiha heard he's brother call and he put on a fake smile.

"Ya… sorry…" As Itachi got into the car and looking at his brother who looked sadly outside the window. He took Sasuke's hand, which was on his lap, and held it tightly.

"Don't worry… no matter what, they're not taking Naruto away from us. We're family after all." Itachi smiled at him and Sasuke gave a quick but small smile back. Itachi didn't mind though. All he wanted to do was give Sasuke a little encouragement. That's all.

* * *

Sasuke sat next to the bed sit like he always does for the past months, but like a ways, nothing had changed. After he woke up from the incident with Kyuubi, the first thing Sasuke asked for was Naruto. Even though he still had his IV connected to him, he practically ran out of his room to find a doctor. After trying to calm him down, they finally told him Naruto was alive. They took him into Naruto's room where he was connected to a machine that helped him breath. No matter how hard they try to make him go back to his room, he wouldn't leave. So they let him stay there.

It hasn't really been lonely when Sasuke was there. Kiba and Gaara visited whenever they have time. It was thanks to them that Itachi was able to get to their house in time before Kyuubi could do anything rational.

They also told him that about Kenji being Kyuubi and how he was the one who tried to strangle Hinata since she was someone close to him. Kyuubi was only trying to get to Naruto but anyone who was in his way, like Sasuke was, he'll stop them.

Sasuke shifted a bit on his chair but his hand was still wrapped around Naruto's.

Sasuke didn't see what happened after he had passed out but all he knew was Itachi had came just in time. Before Kyuubi could do anything, Itachi came into the room tackled him and knocking the gun out of his hand. There was struggle for the gun and before they knew it, Kyuubi had been shot.

Sasuke doesn't know what happen to Kyuubi after. All he knew was that when cops where still investigating the case, Kyuubi had escaped from the hospital. But there was nothing to worry about. The doctors said he won't get far without that gun shot wound reopening up.

With Kyuubi out of the way, the only problem Sasuke was faced with was Naruto. Unlike Kyuubi who was still conscious when he was sent to the hospital and Sasuke who had only been knocked out, Naruto had been shot in the head. When he was released from surgery, the doctors told Sasuke the bullet didn't hit any major parts in the brain and Naruto did have a possible chance of surviving but he's been in a coma ever since.

Sasuke could feel his heart sink as he thought about how long it could take before Naruto got out of his coma. For some people, who are lucky, it's only a couple of months. For others it could take years. His hands started to shake as tears slowly formed in his eyes.

Even thought, Sasuke hasn't been the kind to cry, for some reason, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. All those years of ignoring and abuse Sasuke had done, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He kept on thinking to himself how it was his fault that Naruto was in here. If he had just believe Naruto that he didn't kill his parents, maybe none of this would have happened. No one would have gotten hurt and Naruto wouldn't have been in this state.

As Sasuke held Naruto's hand tighter, he whispered softly to himself. "I'm sorry, Naruto…" He wished he could have gotten a reply but he knew he wouldn't. "This is all my fault. If I only didn't let my anger consume me, this wouldn't have happened. I know what I say might not change anything but I just want you to know.." Sasuke swallowed hard.

"I know I'm being selfish by saying I need you but I'm not the only one. Itachi blames himself for everything, even thought it's also my fault. But we aren't the only ones who need you. Kiba and Gaara need you. Hinata and Neji too. Everyone in school are waiting for you to return cause they miss that over hyperactive boy that tries to befriend everyone and cheers us all up. If you don't come back, I know I won't be the only one who'll miss you. All your friend will too…" Sasuke waited hoping maybe, like in the movies, Naruto would open his eyes and smile and it'll be a happy ending, but Sasuke knew those movies senses were fake. The only thing that'll wake Naruto up is a miracle and that's what Sasuke needed.  
"I promise Naruto, if you make it through this, I'll try to change. I know it might be hard or you might not believe me but I promise I'll do my best, so please just…"

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat when he heard a soft moaning sound. His head quickly turned to Naruto and he could feel himself rise out of his seat. No words came out of his mouth as he watched Naruto's eyebrows crease down as his wiggled his noses. Slowly, the blonde haired boy's eyes started to open up and they slowly came into contact with gray ones. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Naruto finally spoke up.

"You-u a-ar-e n-not s-smiling." Naruto said in a weak, raspy voice.

Slowly, a small smile appeared onto Sasuke's face as he looked into the blonde haired boy's blue eyed. Something he though he wouldn't do in a long time.

"Naruto."

* * *

_The End. _

_Bleh._  
_Kind of bad ending… But like endings like this. When they kind of have that: What will happen to them after? Or will they live a happy life? Etc. like Code Geass's ending!_

_And they do because Sasuke changed. In a way. _

_Sorry if you don't like the ending… I couldn't think of anything else and this is the best thing I can come up with. Or he would have died. And I'm not into continuing stories after the cliff hanger ending._

_So that's the end. Everyone lives happily ever after._

_But seriously… if I were to continue this, I think it'll be like three more years later to be finished. Hahaha…_

_Thank you for everyone who commented this! I mean this was my first long fan fiction and I got a lot of reviews. I was like: what the fuckin shit fucks? Lol anyways go read one of my other stories (Of All the Gin Joints in all the World! It's about Sasuke and he's son Aoi. Where is Naruto? That's the mystery. It has mobsters, princes, and cross dressers, Oh my!- mobsters=Uzumaki Royalty=Uchiha and Cross dresser= Aoi) or read My Otousan if you haven't! I'm thinking of remaking it since I kind of made up shit throughout the story!_

_Again THANKS FOR READING (for four years) EVERYONE! LOVE YOU! Sorry for making you wait so long…_


End file.
